


Requiem for Beauty: The Chronicles of Susan

by amorenpsykhe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Adultery, Adulthood, Adults, Age of Winter (Narnia), Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Angst, Beginnings, Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), Chronicles of Narnia References, Coming of Age, Death, F/F, F/M, Friends of Narnia, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Narnian Subcultures, Once a King or Queen of Narnia Always a King or Queen of Narnia, Other, POV Susan Pevensie, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), Post-Narnia, Sequel, Susan Pevensie Never Forgot, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 65,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorenpsykhe/pseuds/amorenpsykhe
Summary: Every Battle has its glory, Every Glory has its story, Every Story has its Ending. And Every Ending has a new Beginning.After losing her entire family from the train wreck accident and struggling to move on, Susan Pevensie finds herself in the care of a new family, whom which choses to adopt her because of her beauty and her solitary state. In her new life, her new aunt manipulates and pressures her to marry a powerful and rich heir from a wealthy family named Hancel despite her objection. Being unhappy of her current situation in life, Susan then becomes miserable as she blames her beauty from causing her of all this misfortunes—her family’s death, being used by people, her abusive relationships, and being target of obsessions. After being helped by a prostitute, to escape her abusive fiancé and her obsessed crazed cousin, Susan struggles to survive and live on her own, until one accident happens and she finds herself returning to the place where it all started and began—Narnia.This Chronicles is the continuation of the untold story and faith of Susan's Pevensie. A fight to gain what was lost and to make the mistakes right. A story about how beauty can become ones own destruction and redemption.
Relationships: Aslan & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Susan Pevensie, Susan Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Susan Pevensie/Original Male Character(s), Susan pevensie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm amore npsykhe. I'm obsessed with Susan Pevensie since I was just a kid after watching the first movie. I just hated how her character was left undeveloped on the last book and I was utterly disappointed of how her character was treated. So I've written a story in dedication and devotion for my favorite character. 
> 
> Because every original character was dead and over at the last book (As Narnia was destroyed), I decided to continue Susan's story by adding a new set of characters, plot lines and a new twist to the Chronicles of Narnia while still staying true on the original lore. I also interjected some added flashback stories (and detailed information) in reference from the original story of Narnia. So readers can still enjoy the original plot lines from the Chronicles!
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Preface**

_Oh Susan of Narnia_

_Was this the beauty whom the Glistening Eastern Sea envied?_

_Was this the beauty whom the Great Western Woods protected?_

_Was this the beauty whom the Clear Northern Skies valued?_

_Was this the beauty whom the Narnians loved and praised?_

_Was this the beauty whom Aslan saw when he was resurrected?_

_Was this the beauty whom replaced the White Witch as queen?_

_Was this the beauty that watched every Kingdom be burned?_

_And_

_Was this the beauty that cried to the corpse of the dead?_

_Had your beauty forgotten the strong faith it once had?_

_Was this the face whom heaven rejected, was it sad?_

_Beauty my soul has many questions for you.._

_Oh sweet darling Susan, answer me with an immortal kiss!_

_~ *** ~_

**_"You were nobody's first choice, yet here you are."_ **

The Witch had slurred out, her beautiful yet wicked face was frozen as ice over the silver ice tablet that she was caged in. She was older and ancient as to what Susan had remembered, yet she was still the same cold, evil and calculating ice Queen of the former Narnia. The one who she and her siblings have defeated.

"Yet here I am" Susan had repeated. She looked at the White Witch with so much determination and with an unshakable force.

"I always wondered, why did Aslan let you live. He took away your crown, your title, your siblings, your life and your country. Despite that he never took you, he let you live alone. It seems like he enjoys your sufferings. Yet you're still looking for the lost faith you still had for him. I really wondered why, he can easily wipe them yet one was still **_alive_** " Jadis spoke, tilting her fair head and crooking a smile towards to Susan. She was staring at the deceased Witch, standing by herself with her quiver and bow, on the middle of that cold room.

"To tell you the truth, my faith in him was never as devoted like Lucy, never as unwavering like Peter and never as strong as Edmund....but I, I know in my own way, my faith in him is as special as their faith to him. I don't know why he still kept me alive but I don't resent him for it, _for sparing me_." Susan muttered, looking down at her hands, no tears were falling down.

"I have no resentment, hatred and anger inside me. I just want to return back to the kingdom where I truly belong, I want to return back to Narnia." She whispered, her voice as icy as the frozen Queen. Her hands now were ball of fists.

"You know that the old Narnia you knew back then is gone. It was completely destroyed, locked by your brother Peter. The Narnia you're living in right now is another duplication of that old world which was made by a greater, more frightening and menacing evil foe." The Witch informed.

"How would you go back? The door is closed, you have no one to help you now, Aslan had forsaken you, your siblings left you and they with your former friend's no longer lives. You have no crown, no power, and no magic. How would you go back?" Jadis mocked. Staring completely straight at the sight of the once former child, former queen of the ruined Narnia.

"Yes, maybe you're right. I was forsaken, forgotten and was left alone. I had lost everything I once had" Susan said and paused, "but I haven't lost myself. And as long as I have myself, as long as I have what remains in me, as long as I live. Narnia, old or new---will be saved. And I shall return back to the Kingdom I once had."

"I admire you of your bravery young one. But you knew that ' _She_ ' the original Lilith would not let Eve return back. She will do everything and anything in her power to keep her away. To keep _you away_ " Jadis spoke, her voice venomous and unsettling.

"I'll defeat her if that's what I need to do. I'll kill her if that's the last thing I have to do" Susan said calmly, as equally venomous as the words of the witch.

"You can't and you won't. She's one of the first creation of The Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. She was the first born before Aslan. Nobody had the power or will to kill that devastating creature that's why she was thrown from the holy country and was imprisoned for billions of years. Guarded by Tash and his ugly minions. Now she has escaped, nobody can kill her and nobody can save Narnia from her" Jadis brows narrowed in the center of her face. Her voice grew dark and serious.

"I can and I will" Susan glared at the White Witch. Who had stared back at her in disbelief.

"And how would you do that?" Jadis asked again, taunting.

"I'll become Eve herself if that's what it takes to kill her, to kill Lilith. I'll be the Magnificent, the Valiant, the Just and the Gentle in one body if that's what I need to do and no one, not even you can stop me. I will become the greatest and I won't settle for being the Queen---" Susan was cut off by the White Witch Icy words.

"You're no longer a Queen―" Jadis interrupted.

"I am not, and I won't settle for being the Empress―" Susan interjected.

"You will never be the Empress―" The White Witch concluded.

"Yes I will never be the Empress. _I WILL BE THE EMPEROR. The first female emperor Narnia ever had.. How can I settle for something so small if I can settle for a far more greater glory?_ " Susan declares with an unwavering determination and strength.

"That's absurd!" Jadis bawled out angrily and she roared hastily, **"THERE CAN NEVER BE A FEMALE EMPEROR!"**

"Watch me become one. As long as I shall breathe and live. As long as I still have a chance to see another day. I will protect and I will fight, _for Aslan_ and _for Narnia_. As long as _Eternity_ can go on, I will have my faith. As long as _Forever_ can live on, I will have my beauty destroy what destroys me. I will use my beauty, the very same beauty that was used against me, the very same beauty that had cursed me, and the very same beauty that can bring me to glory. I will use my beauty to bring men on to their knees, to keep women and children safe and sound, to keep my enemies cry in blood. The beauty that they had crucified to me will bring and see their empires and kingdoms crumble into one, I will make sure that the same beauty that ruined me would ruin everyone who plans to stand in my way. And my beauty would watch them, as they fall. Watch me gain back everything that I've lost, watch me as my beauty gain back what it lost."

Susan proclaims, her entire being radiates like the very break of the final rising of the Radiant Southern Sun in the horizon.

"You're a Monster! Aslan have mercy on you" The White Witch hissed.

"I'm Susan of Narnia and yes, Aslan had mercy on me." And with that last statement. Susan draws her bow and arrow. Pulling and pointing directly at the White Witch bewildered frozen face.

And The Queen shoots the Witch to silence.

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

****

**21 years old Susan Pevensie**

"Isn't she just pitiful?"

They were inside the church yet Susan hears the chirping whispers behind her. She's been used to all of these chirping around since she has blossomed to a lady, since when her father's arrival back home after serving from the raging war, since when they noticed how her body and face matured to a beauty. Since that, the chirping won't stop, even until her entire family's death. Father, mother including all three of her beloved siblings even her cousin, and some family friends were dead. All wiped out in a single blink of an eye. She had lost everything, her family, her reason, and her joy. Even then, the chirping won't stop.

Death left her with nothing but a beautiful face. A beautiful face that cannot even bring her loved ones back. Susan guessed that maybe the chirping was right, she really is pitiful.

"She's just too pretty to be wasted like that" She heard one of the women speak. They were making her uncomfortable, despite it all, Susan doesn't turn around.

"I heard that she now became a whore" The other woman with red hair said, her silent voice greatly emphasizing with the last word.

"A whore inside a Church. How scandalous can that be! I guess she's too..." The blonde one snickered. "Too loose to even care enough about that!"

"I guess she deserved losing all her family" and with that, the three women sitting behind Susan began to giggle. They were enjoying themselves despite the constant glare the priest shoots at them.

"Well, it's the price she must pay for being too beautiful."

"It's the price she must pay for being a whore!" And they giggled again, making Susan stood up from her sit and go walk towards the church's exit while men and women who were sitting by each rows were looking at her. They were being distracted from their prayers.

Now stepping outside the church, Susan inhales the fresh air of Finchley, she's familiar with this scent, and it was a scent she was used to way back when she'll accompany her parents to parties. Way back when Eustace would blush whenever he'd seen her and when she would kiss him in the cheek. Way back when she and Lucy would walk back home from school while they exchange stories of how their day went. Way back when she and Edmund had an argument on the streets because her skirt was too short. Way back when she tried stopping Peter from punching a guy who disrespected her and called her a whore in front of him. Those were the days, golden and appreciated days for Susan. She never have thought that small things could have bigger meanings now. She longed for that days.....

**Finchley Road Church**

If mom and dad would still be here, how would they react if they find out that I've been going to church lately? If Lucy was here, would she tell me of how happy her Sunday went? If Edmund is here ooh I can tell it right now that he'll like my green dress I've wore this morning. Even Peter, if he's still here, how would he react if he heard those three women chirping untrue things about me. I guess this is the first time I'm glad peter is not here to prevent him from punching anyones face, Susan wildly thought. She smiles at the past, at the memories, if only they were still alive, would it have been still the same?

She was about to return home, a place where her comfort lies. It's not worth it staying at the church if those women were the one to preach, honestly it's never worth it to hear someone's opinion about you. Luckily, the way back home is not that far, she could use the short silent walk to freshen up and forget those words that came out from those women. She was about to step out the stairs when she felt her left hand been held by someone. Susan turns her head to find Hancel holding her hand.

"I Think you forgot something" Hancel smiled, he was a tall blonde guy, almost reaching the height of 6'3, He had this deep ocean like blue eyes that glistens when the sun shines upon his face that was beardless and flawless. He was wearing the most formal blue clothes making it obvious that he comes from a very prominent and rich family. He is in fact rich as Susan knew Hancel is an old friend, well a family friend. They have met previously when she accompanied her mom to a party held by Hancel's father, who was a rich businessman.

"Oh....my purse" Susan let out the words like a gasp. She held out her other free hand for Hancel to put on the red colored purse. He still wasn't letting go of her left hand making Susan blush at the skin contact.

"How are you?" Hancel asked. Lifting one gorgeous dark blonde eyebrow. "I've never seen you out until right now...and I..." He trailed off.

"I heard what happened to your family...I'm very sorry and I want to offer my condolence" Hancel sighed. He knows it's been a month since the tragedy happened, he wasn't able to offer much comfort to be honest but it was because Susan was out of sight. She didn't show up to anyone, only at the funeral of the Pevensies.

Even if it was only at that time Hancel have seen her, she was quite a sight to behold.

He quietly remembers that sad yet beautiful day.

Hancel have received some gravely news about one of his father's closest friends. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie including their three children, Peter a tall handsome young man who was roughly at the same age as him, Edmund who was the silent yet charming one and Lucy the youngest was pretty and sweet were tragically lost from the train wreck accident. Their sole surviving member, Susan Pevensie whom people regard as the beauty of the family is completely devastated. He still remembers the time he saw her at the church, and he can't seem to ever forget how breathtakingly beautiful she was, his heart had ache to the point that it made him cry. Yes, her devastating beauty made him cry at the funeral. Her wavy black hair were styled in a loose, a black ribbon holding them in place. She wore a black formal dress, a sign of mourning, a dress that can't help but to emphasize the curviness of her body. Her dazzling silver like blue eyes that contrasted his deep blue were puffy and teary as she had been crying for the whole day. Her naturally colored red lips were shut in a line, no words of pain have left that angelic mouth. He watched and watched her, savoring every moment, as she looked at her loved ones with a sorrowful yet beautiful face. She slowly touched every single seven casket, He guess the other dead people were a relative of hers. She each kissed her siblings casket and he saw one tear drop fell from her face.

"Oh lucy...my precious lucy..too young just too young!" Susan cried, weeping at the sight of her younger sister's corpse.

All of their eyes sang the requiem for beauty...

For Susan the sight was dreadful, ugly. For the other people who was present to the funeral saw the sight as both sorrowful yet blinding because of the radiant beauty of death. For men who gazed upon the gravely sight were totally compelled, breathless of the picture of heaven crying over to hell. For women, the sight was treacherous. A terrifying evil threatening them.

For Hancel however, the sight was devastatingly....breathtakingly...Beautiful. It was pure utter madness!

"It's okay...Ohm, thank you" Susan replied softly, breaking his deep reverie. Susan was looking at him concerningly, her baby silver blue eyes smudging. Hancel stared right back at those eyes and can't figure out Susan's real emotions, for a moment, he felt scared. Staring at those deadly eyes of a beauty is like staring into a deep shallow dark sea, mysterious yet frightening.

Suddenly, Susan averted her gaze down, looking at Hancels hand that was holding her soft delicate hand. He felt her shaking, but noticing what was happening, he reluctantly lets her go.

"Oh sorry" He muttered, hands on his golden hair, showing an apologetic gesture.

"I should probably get going now" Susan smiled warmly. What an interesting man, she thought.

"Oh, do you wanna let me walk you home? You know...I can spare some time.."

Susan shakes her head gently, not seem shocked at the offer. "Oh, no thank you hancel but I just live nearby. I can manage by myself."

"You sure you can?" He still felt hopeful.

Susan gave him a friendly smack in the shoulder.

"Silly" She smiled. "It will be troublesome for you, and your father must be waiting back for you inside. He'll be anxious if you suddenly vanished in sight"

"Well, you do have a point" Hancel chuckled lightly.

"Goodbye now.." Susan bowed slowly, with that she turned around from him, starting to walk by the path leading to her home while hancel gazes upon her back figure and while every person who were outside looks at her walking by, completely smitten. Everyone was smitten by her sight, alone and silent.

Feeling determination consumes his entire being, he held unto the disappearing sight of the angelic woman.

"Someday you'll be mine" Hancel muttered before he goes back to his father side, to inform him about the chosen bride that hancel had wanted to covet.

* * *

Susan let out a sigh of relief.

Finally at home, she removes her brown jacket to hang it on the coat rack and then she changes her shoes to a warm slippers. It's been a month of living all alone at this big empty house. She's been trying her best to move on, to cope with her loss, to regain her happiness again. Susan knew it's a waste to cry, it's a waste of salt. It's not like her tears would magically bring them back no matter how she wished it were to be possible.

**The Pevensie House**

****

**The Pevensie Kitchen**

She went straight to the blue colored kitchen, it was nit and everything was placed orderly, from the spoons, and the glasses to the dishes. It is the positive effect of living alone, having the time to fix and organize things. She grabs the small brown kettle from the left side of the kitchen counter so to fill it with some water, after that she turns on the stove to heat the kettle. She plans on making some tea, it has been her favorite drink since she turned 21. Susan waits at the corner, leaning at the kitchen counter. The ticking of the clock across from the kitchen can be heard at the silent house of the Pevensie household.

Susan was broken, she indeed suffered a great lose in her family, and it would remain one of the greatest regrets of her life, if she only knew, if she only have the thought that they would be leaving her soon, she would have kissed them to death, she would have begged, she would have declared her love for them. Yet it seems some things are deemed to happen, tragedy strucks like a sharp lightning, and all she held dear was absolutely gone. It was unacceptable at first, it was devastating at the highest point.

She's been depressed and melancholy for the last month. It's natural really, she guessed that being depressed is okay for someone who lost her family, but to stay and choose to be depressed is not. Yes it's hard, it's hell of a difficulty, but what can she do? It already happened. The tragedy happened. Susan knew committing suicide is probably the easiest way out of her problem but it's not the right solution and that she figured out that her siblings won't be happy about it if she did commit such an act. She can see what they would have said if she done it, making her heart ache. She doesn't want to be a disappointment, Susan doesn't want to disappoint them. The truth is they are indeed dead, but she is not. She's still breathing, still alive, and still able to grow and change and love. That's the reality of the fact, the only thing she can do now is live for them, to live a successful happy life that would make her parents and siblings proud. To carry out their memories with her on every breathe that she takes. Her life would give meaning to her fallen loved ones, and she's determined to not give in to the temptation of death, It was not right after all if she was dead, how can she honor their memory, she concluded.

No matter how dreadful it got. Susan still remembered how she promised in front of her families grave that she would make it out alive. That she would continue on living, like a bird leaving the comfort of its nest. Susan struggles to fly, like that little bird, she's scared to die, she doesn't want to die. But if she doesn't flap her wings, what would have become of her? How can she move on? Terrified of the possibility that she won't honor her family, she vows to be happy, to smile and to shine no matter how dark and depressing life can be.

She doesn't care anymore, of what other people would say and think of her. She doesn't live for them, hell no. She had found her herself in her own melodies. She lives for her family and she lives for love. And she'll continue to fight and shout it out like a bird set free.

Susan smiles, yes she would shout it out like a bird set free.

It would be a hard one, a long shot.

But she's willing to try.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken by the sound of the wheezing kettle. 'oh, I forgot' thought Susan.

She grabs the green pot holder that was hanging by the small raw of windows of the kitchen, and used it to take the kettle out from the stove to pour the hot water in a caramel colored tea cup. It was Edmund's favorite cup. She walks by the counter to retrieve some tea bag and puts it in the cup. It smells good, the aroma of the tea starts to linger inside the kitchen.

Susan was about to drink her tea when suddenly, she was stopped by the knocking sound that came from the front door of the house. Surprised, she puts down the cup on to the kitchen table. She wasn't expecting someone, let alone she wasn't expecting a visitor. A lot of people have avoided and ignored her since she had become an orphan. Yes, it's the reality. At 21 she had become an orphan. No parents, no siblings. Just her. It goes to two ways to be honest, people either avoided her for some un-known reason or they harassed her and take advantage of her.

She remembers how many times men would look at her, as they try to buy her life. As if she's willing to hand it for them. She remembers how many times women had loathed her even if she just wanted a friend, someone who would just stay by her side. But they are not willing to hand it to her.

Is she some curse that needs to be avoided? Susan thought.

The knock that came from the front door was repeated again. Becoming impatient. Susan walked out from the kitchen, walked through the narrow hallway that separates the kitchen from the living room, and into the front door. Susan grabs the door knob but stops, she's a bit hesitant at first, feeling anxious about opening the door.

'Be brave Susan...it must be just one of those neighbors' She whispered to herself, and after a small quiet deliberation, she opens the door.

A tall skinny and pale woman was standing in front her, she was wearing a slim white coat, under it was a knee length dress that was covered by leopard prints. Susan examined the woman, who was a bit taller than her and much older. The woman had this familiar blue eyes....blue eyes that resembles one of the eyes of her deceased family members, it was the same eyes as her mother.

The woman cleared her throat.

"Susan, is that you?" The woman said, she removed her hat, revealing the short dark blonde colored hair that was hiding inside it.

"Yes. Uhm, how may I help you madam?" Susan said politely. The woman replied with a soft smile.

"Hi, darling It's been a very long time. My name is Solenn, I'm your mom's half-sister. I am your aunt and I'm here to take you"

Hearing those words, Susan became speechless, frozen in place.

What the hell?

* * *

“You’re such a beauty don’t you know that?”

Aunt Solenn commented as she brushes carefully each of Susan’s curls while she sits in front of a large mirror inside her small yet warm foreign room. It’s been roughly three months since she discovered her long lost aunt by her mother’s side of the family. It took her completely by surprise as she never knew her mom has a half sibling, and that she wasn’t all alone after all. Susan, at first was skeptical. Maybe it was just a scam, a devious plan to trick and rob her but Solenn had this evidence that signifies her claims to be true―She had documents, a birth certificate and a picture of her aunt and mom together playing in their youthful days. Much to Susan’s disappointment, the claims were undeniably true, un-escapable. She still remembers that day, the moment when reality had sunk in to her.

“Susan you need to live with us, with your uncle Nate and your cousin, Austin. We’ll be so happy to take you in, you’re not alone you know, we’re still here as part of your family” Solenn said sweetly while she held Susan’s trembling hands as they talk inside the Pevensie living room.

Susan looked at her beautiful aunt, she looked a lot like her mom but a little younger and blondier. Her mom was always originally dark in hair, just like her.

“What about the house? I can’t just leave it” Her rational nature taking over.

“Don’t you like having a family again?” asked Solenn, raising one eyebrow.

“I’ve love to….” Susan confessed honestly. “But I’m worried about the house..”

“The house would be sold to the bank where it can go to a good use to someone who needs it” Solenn informed.

Shock went through Susan like a wave.

“No..I cannot let that happen! You mustn’t let that happen auntie! It’s all I have left! It’s all what my family has left for me! It’s my home” Susan exclaimed as her face turned into an expression of agony.

“Susan your family left you a chance of having a new family. They offered you a chance to be happy again, don’t you want that? If you asked them, what would they have you value more? An old empty house that carries memories that’ll haunt you forever or a new offer, an opportunity to have a family again, that would make you happy. What would they have valued more? The house or you?”

Susan didn’t answer. Seeing her niece unable to let go of her long gown family, for heavens sake! They are all dead! They left you! They forsake you! They don’t care Solenn thought as she coped Susan’s angelic face forcing her to look back at her aunt’s pretty face.

“Su, I know it’s hard for you, it’s even harder for me. I know what you’re going through, it’s not easy to lose everyone you loved. Take it from me, my mom died when I was still a baby, as a bastard myself, I wasn’t even recognize by my own father, your grandfather. That’s why I and your mom spent little time together at a very young age I had no one to look after me, but look at me now. I managed to survive myself. Like me, you have a chance of starting a new life, you have a chance to choose something, grab the opportunity, don’t miss out something in life just because the past is holding you back. Don’t let yourself regret it in the end”

Hearing that, Susan cried. Her Aunt was right, she can’t stay alone forever, she is indeed still in mourning for her deceased family but at some point, she needs to face the fact that like anyone else, she needs to move on and live.

“It’s okay to be vulnerable for a moment dear, but don’t seclude and close yourself to the world just because of some tragedy. I know your mom had raised you better than that.”

Susan gulped, tears uncontrollably falling from her swollen eyes. “Help me please..” She pleaded as she wept.

“Of course darling” With that, her aunt hugged her tenderly, soothing her at any way possible.

Back to the present day, Susan hopes that she made the right choice……well hopefully.

“Do I really need to do this auntie?..” Susan asked softly, avoiding eye contact from her aunt through the reflection of the mirror.

“What do you mean sweetheart?” Solenn had asked back. Looking and brushing the already soft and silky curly black hair of Susan.

“About the engagement….about the betrothal, do I really need to get married at this age?” Susan now finally lifts her gaze to look at her Aunt’s perfect façade through the reflections. “I’m still not ready…” She confessed.

Her Aunt was a very gorgeous woman, like Susan she too have known grief, but unlike Susan her aunt wore grief wonderfully.

Her aunt’s brushing strokes slowly stopped and at that moment Susan regretted what have came out of her mouth. Solenn’s perfect calm façade slowly turns to a cold veil of emotions as she stares at her bewildered niece. She puts down the brush in front of the mirror and glances at the beauty that was staring back at her through the mirror’s reflection. She lifts her left hand to touch Susan’s shoulder as if to comfort her.

“Don’t you love us Susan?” Solenn questioned, her voice sounded grave yet gentle. Her deep blue eyes was fixed at Susan’s confused face, who at the same time flinched at her aunt’s sudden reaction. “You don’t, don’t you?”

Bewildered by that sudden kind of question, Susan became alarmed, her beautiful facial features twisted into a perplexed expression. She stood up from her chair and knelt down in front of her aunt, grasping at her aunt’s long blue skirt in the process as if she was begging desperately for her life.

“I do!” Susan exclaimed, gripping hard at her aunt’s skirt. “I do love you auntie! I love our family!” She cried out loud. “Please, don’t think it that way!”

Ever tender hearted and good natured, Susan was easily swayed, forgiving and persuaded as a person. She found it hard to ever be really angry at someone or to even hate someone. Unlike her siblings, Peter who was gallant and magnificent in so many ways. Edmund who was both undeniably wise and just, and Lucy who was the epitome of faith and valiant. Susan however was just an embodiment of beauty and gentle, a very positive traits that are both a double edge sword.

“How am I supposed to think then?” Solenn snapped, looking down at the weeping Susan.

“You have in several occasions made great claims about your love and commitment to this family’s future even though I cannot feel it. Despite the fact that you are old and beautiful enough to make those claims real and genuine”

“I truly love our family! I really do, but I just don’t want to marry someone whom I don’t love” said Susan as she buried her face in her hands and wept.

“Do you really think that you’re the first woman to be dragged to the Church to get married against her will?!” Solenn blurted out as she grabbed Susan at both arms making her stand up.

“Don’t you think I wanted freedom also?! To never marry and just stay young and beautiful?” Her aunt shooked her aggressively. Lashing out at Susan, Solenn finally let out the years of the unconscious buildup of her feelings reach its peak. Reaching its breaking point.

“WHY ARE YOU JUST SELFISH?!” The furious Solenn screamed at her. She raised her left hand and slapped the crying Susan who was greatly shaken by the act, and so fell to the ground. Susan’s hand flew to her bruised cheeks, she was both trembling and weeping. Her expression showed pain and agony from the betrayal.

Her aunt, the only person whom she decided to trust again, and whom who claimed to love her unlike those who took advantage of her situation. Had strike her in the face in cold blood.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! So sorry please, I won’t speak against it” Susan pleaded grasping Solenn’s skirt, her face becoming red with dread.

Seeing her plead, scared and in pain made Solenn happy. Victorious.

Go on, break and destroy yourself, thought the merciless, vicious and the ever pretending Solenn. However even if wanting that, she knows Susan would come in to great use for her, and for her family’s sake. She’ll prostitute the girl to her death if that what makes her reach the goal of her dreams. To be rich and powerful.

“Susan, my beautiful darling Susan, I need you to do as your told,” Solenn snapped back to her old sweet façade, acting as if nothing happened. She stoop down to Susan’s level and hugged her gently.

Sniffling, Susan had her teary eyes closed, she went silent for a moment, letting her vulnerability take over her entire being at her very core. Seeing her niece pained stricken appearance, Solenn’s expression became soft and she gently caresses Susan’s bruised face.

“Susan, I need you to be perfect. We need you to be perfect. The family needs you to be perfect, you’re the only one who can do that. YOU ARE the ONLY hope we have left, as you only have the power to save us. Imagine what would your parents think, have you ever thought what would your siblings say if they find out that you’re unwilling to make sacrifices for the well-being of the Pevensie family? They passed away, being disappointed at you. Just imagine that.”

Solenn leaned in at her niece, whispering devious words to make her submit. Just to submit, She’ll have Susan bowed to her every will no matter what.

* * *

“What happened to your face?” Hancel asked, horrified. “Did anyone hurt you love?” He touches Susan’s left cheek gently, careful not to press too hard at the purple colored bruise on Susan’s beautiful face.

What the fuck? What evil have dared to ruin such beauty of an art? He thought as anger crosses his expression.

“No, I’m okay” Susan smiled at him. She touches his face to smoothen the hard lines that came from his anger. “Don’t fret please” She smiled her brilliant smile at him.

Hancel gasped. Unable to breathe at what he have seen. It’s like heaven had finally taken his life from his body.

She really is indeed the Goddess of Beauty He thought as he held her warm and small hand against his face. Oh how lucky he was.

The two of them have been sitting on the green, lively grass of Hancel’s huge garden. The garden was beauty unlike no other, it even became more beautiful because of Susan’s radiant beauty and presence. His father had loved this garden, it was made for his sick mother, who died from cancer back when he was 17 years old. The garden was huge, greeny and full of roses that were planted everywhere. It was a fine place to have a date, a perfect place to have some alone time where no one can disturb them. Luckily Susan had agreed to let him court her, as he would die if he didn’t have her. It would kill him.

**Main Garden**

It’s been known to his family and her adopted family that they were soon to become a couple and shortly, after he had courted her enough, Husband and Wife. His always kind and understanding father had been really supportive about the courtship. He even called Susan his daughter much to Hancel’s anxiety. He knew Susan’s family were wiped off because of that train wreck (Of course because her family were one of the great friends of his father) It was both a shock and happiness to him when he received the news that a long lost relative of hers had decided to take her in as family. And it made Hancel more even happier because he knew that said new family had loved him for Susan. There’s nothing able to stop him from having her now.

“How was your mother like?” Asked the wondering and curious Susan. Her hand left his face as she hugged her knees and relaxed her head there in that position.

“Oh my mother” Hancel repeated.

“Yes, I’ve never knew her name by the way” Susan snickered as she looked at Hancel who was sitting on the grass in front of her. “If you ever wanted me as your wife, do i ought to know her at least?”

Hancel chuckled. For a divine and dazzling woman like Susan, she sure can be aggressive.

“What are you laughing about?” Susan questioned. Face mysterious and exquisite.  
“Nothing, it’s just that I never knew you wanted to know so much about me”

“Of course, I’m not some dumb woman who just goes into a man’s garden to be looked at” Susan smirked and continued “I should know his name and family history, his likes and dislikes at least”

“And do you really want to know that boring stuff?”

“What’s boring about them?”

“You win”

“Haha” Susan was the one to chuckle now, her laugh were the sound of bells on a Christmas night.

“My mother’s name is Thalia, she died when I was a child for the cancer had consumed her life. Dad never accepted her death, he always missed her and he still mourned for her.” Hancel revealed silently as he look at the clear sky above them.

“Is that why he keeps on building and improving this gardens?” asked Susan.

“Yeah, how did you know that?” Hancel intrigued, asked Susan back.

“It was obvious of how he takes care of the garden. I too know the feeling of having to make up for something you can’t forget and for someone you terribly missed.” Susan said softly, like Hancel she stares at the sky.

“Do you still miss them?”

“I do…Always” She confessed. Her voice sounding like a peaceful prayer.

“What do you miss about them?” Hancel now turns to look at Susan who kept staring at the brilliant beauty of the huge sky.

“Everything, no more no less.”

“So how do you cope with living knowing you lost everything?” He hesitantly asked her, worry on his face. This was a hard question, he almost wished he could take it back. He didn’t want to rob salt in to a healing wound.

“I don’t cope….I just decided to live. It’s the best thing I know for sure right now” Susan said firmly but he can sense some sadness in it. She was both divine and grieve as she said her feelings out loud.

Susan really is an exquisite, beautiful, kind and gentle lady. Oh it’s making Hancel mad.

He must have her now. He must.

“Susan!” He shouted as he threw himself straight at her. He found himself kissing her lips hungrily and his hands grasp the silky texture of her hair. He roamed his hands freely against her body.

Shocked by the sudden bold action, Susan was frozen in place, she wasn’t able to process quickly what was happening because she had never done something like this. Not ever.

When she felt his hands coping her full right breast against her blue blouse, that’s when she snapped back to reality and finally understood what was happening to her.

Is this it? Would it be happening here? At a unknown place, with a man she barely knew and whom she doesn’t love? Oh how dare he dishonor her on public.

“Stop please stop!” Susan cried out, shoving Hancel who was now placed above her. She shove him with all her might and cried. She remembered how he had some maids nearby the gardens. If she can shout loud enough to his maids hear. Maybe just maybe there’s a chance of hope that’ll make her not give up the life of innocence.

“STOP, I BEG YOU PLEASE STOP!” She screamed as loud as she can. So loud that she was sure her siblings can hear her from heaven.

That got the maids attention. They rushed into her aid, into the horrifying scenery of a couple tangled on a passionate make out session. But there was a difference, it wasn’t consented and Susan’s face was petrified. Horribly petrified.

They pulled their young master out of from Susan who was crying and shocked at the same time. “Young master!” The maids shouted in desperate. Trying to tame the struggling man on their hands.

“You mustn’t master!” Grace pleaded desperately, she was the oldest maid in Hancel’s household.

Now freed from her harasser, Susan stood up and ran out quickly from the gardens. Leaving the maids and the dumb founded Hancel, who soonly realizes what he had done. Snapping out of his crazed phase, reality struck him.

‘What the fuck did I just do?’ He thought, he tries to run after her, to apologize for her behavior but the maids were tightly helding him back.

“No please young master! You’ll only make it worse if you ran after her!” One maid pleaded.

Knowing that he’ll never can take his actions back, he fell down to his knees and screamed.

“FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

* * *

Susan ran out from the garden and out from the Mignionette household ( Hancel’s full name is Hancel Von Mignionette and was the heir apparent to Mr. Mignionette, his father, whom runs the household.)

She never cared if she looked like a complete mess, as long as she’s far from those hands. She wouldn’t give a damn. She didn’t know how or when it happened, one moment they were sitting, laughing and the next thing she knew was she was about to get raped on a cloudy day at a garden.

She took a cab and went straight back home, her hair still in disarray and her eyes swollen from crying. The driver, who was old and black in color just looked at her concerningly.

“Do you want some tissue dear?” He offered kindly.

Susan gulped some tears. She shook her head gently, “No sir, thank you”

“You know, I have lived long enough to the point that I’ve seen many women cry in my life. Some were out of happiness and some were out from things that cannot be simply explained.” The cab driver said while looking straight ahead through the sunny road.

“One thing I knew for sure, females do cry but whenever they do, they wiped it off with their dignity held high. They won’t tell you the real reason why their tears fall yet after crying they would smile, like nothing happened. It really shows how females are stronger than men, I guess that’s why God made them the Mother and bearer of Children coz he knew it somehow..how was your mother?”

“She…she was a strong woman” Susan commented.

“And I’m sure, like her you are also”

With a long pause, Susan replied “I hope so”

With that the cab went silent as the driver went to drop her back at home, well to her new family’s home.

“Oh you’re early” Her aunt solenn said as she saw Susan opening the front door. “I thought you’ll be spending more time with Hancel today”

Solenn was at the living room eating some sugary food with the family dog, her husband and son were out to work. “How was the date?” She questioned again as Susan didn’t respond.

“May I go straight now in bed auntie?” Susan asked politely, still in front of the door.

“Why? It’s still early, you must go back to Hancel, and you know we’ve talked about this Susan” Solenn pointed out coldly. “The poor charming rich heir to the Mignionette enterprises fancies you. You need to become his wife as soon as possible!”

“Please, I don’t wanna talk about this now auntie. May I excuse myself?” Susan asked as she walked through the long narrow hallway to the stairs.

“What has gotten into that girl?” Solenn whispered to herself as she looked disapprovingly at Susan. There must be something unpleasant happened she concluded. Even though she was annoyed how Susan ignored her, she knew now the wrong time to push the poor girl.

“How dumb” She muttered as she held out her hand to feed Rascal their family dog.

She was truly a virgin. Susan thought as she let herself be consumed by the comforts of her bed. She sunk into the soft mattress, she was still a mess. She didn’t know what to do, she wanna weep again but she’s been crying for the last four months straight. There’s no tears left, only emptiness and her innocence.

She was truly a virgin.

Despite the constant gossip around town that she’s a whore, a slut, a prostitute. She was truly a virgin, untouched and unkissed by men who ever lusted over her. She never exchanged kisses before, she did kissed her father, her brothers Peter and Edmund but it wasn’t romantic, it was from the platonic love that came out from siblings and family. And plus, her family was very protective of her, especially her siblings. They knew fairly well how beautiful Susan had grown to be and how it affected the rest of them and the people around them. Even though, it was pretty annoying at first and even caused problems for them. Her siblings likely got used to it and decided that they just to have put up with it. Eating the tears away, susan unconsciously fell asleep.

After a long time of being alone, she began to dream again.

She remembered the time, in her so called dream. The time when she still believed in Narnia. A time where it was full of adventures, talking animals, beautiful creatures and powerful lions. The time she became a queen to a great kingdom and on that time she was almost kidnapped, raped. Constantly got bashed, disliked and hated because of her beauty.

But at the same time she became highly desired, highly lusted and loved by all.

She was indeed regarded and crowned as the most beautiful woman in Narnia possibly ever, surpassing an old enemy, the cold and cruel White Witch.

Susan remembered the time when she was kidnapped and taken as a wife to be hostage. Her brother Peter, The high king who ruled above them and all Narnia rescued her. She still remembers how furious he’d become after retrieving her.

“You must wear a veil next time” Peter had said as he walked back and forth across the private council room of the High King of Narnia. On the Northern sky pavilion in Cair Paravel.

“As if that would help” Susan grunted. She was sitting on a golden chair near the bed.

“Then what do you want me to do? Watch the following days of my life while you’re being threatened harassed and molested in front of me!” Peter lashed out, glaring at Susan furiously.

“It’s not like I want it!” She replied, “Do you think I wanted this kind of attention I’m getting? No”

“That’s why I’m ordering you to wear a veil!” Peter hissed.

“If I do that, I’ll be forced to hide my face for all my life!” Susan cried, “I don’t want to spend my life living and covered by some stupid veil.”

“So you prefer to cause much more trouble for us, for me, for Edmund and for lucy is that it?”

“No of course not! How dare you brother to think that way!” She shouted at him, horrified by what he had just thrown at her. She stood up and now they were facing each other. Beauty vs Gallant. Gentle vs Magnificent.

“Why are you saying such stuff like I’m supposed to be blamed for everything?!” She protested at him. “Are you ashamed of me? Are you that scared of me? Of how my beauty has a potential to destroy everything you built?”

“Yes, Yes and Yes! That’s one of the main reason why you’re not my favorite sister, that’s one of the main reason why Edmund preferred lucy! Because of you! You just cause trouble and death and your beauty knows no bounds! You were always the one to be favored loved and desired by others. You overshadowed us! Because of you, I and Edmund must suffer the constant threat your beauty possess, how it can ruin Narnia. And because of you, Lucy has been compared, neglected and rejected! I hated you for it” Peter growled furiously in a black rage. Pointing a long finger at Susan’s face.

Susan was left shock and hurt. So that’s what her siblings thought of her? How come…She loved them all with all of her heart and soul. So much that she willingly followed them to Narnia just to protect them…

One tear fell from Susan’s eyes. She was speechless, numb from the pain of her brother’s words. Before Peter can register the words he had shouted and said Susan, He saw her face fell in complete devastation. Seeing that, he comes to his senses and realizes he had hurt his sister.

Peter composes himself, unable to take those words back.

“If you may excuse me, my high king…I’ll be returning to my chambers.” Susan said in a gentle yet emotionless voice, she wiped the tear that escaped her eyes in an elegant fashion. Holding her dignity up and face high as she faced her apologetic brother.

“Susan…Darling…I’m so sorry..I didn’t mean to…I..” Peter trailed off, unable to finish his words. He had just hurt his sister. He felt like he was the biggest and useless brother and a jerk as a man, His ocean blue eyes stared at her. They had become teary as Peter started to reach his sister. Who didn’t even flinched at his touch or even shoved him. She just showed him affection.

“Is that how you feel?” She caresses his handsome face.

“No, No I didn’t mean to Susan. No” Peter wept as he held her hand on his face. “I’m sorry Su, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that”

“Shh..” Susan coed. Trying to calm her weeping brother. “You’re a king, a High king to be exact. You must only show your tears in private. Not in front of Narnia, not in front of other kings, and not even in front of me. Be strong brother” She caresses his face.

“Oh Susan” He kissed her hand. “What have I done?”

“You’ve done nothing. I guess…I’m just cursed”

“You know that’s not true.” Peter replied. “It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have said those words..”

“You’re not perfect, but you learn, we learn brother. So it’s okay. Lucy would be down the garden looking for us any minute. We need to return now” Susan said softly, even smiling at her apologetic brother. She starts to walk straight to the door when she was stopped by Peter’s sudden embrace, hugging her by the back.

“I don’t deserve your affection sister!” He wept again. “I was just worried about you. We were worried hell about you Su. Me, Ed and Lu we are afraid for your life. There might become a day that you’re very own beauty would be the cause of your death, and you’ll be forever separated from us. And I can’t accept that that’s why we’re so protective of you, That’s why I’m so protective of you. I don’t want to lose you again..If you only knew what power you have on men, of how it makes men weak. You don’t have any idea what demons lies inside men, all men, everyone….” Peter said as he hugged her more tightly. Not planning to let go of his sister, he had done enough damage already.

“ **Even you?**......” Susan asked. “My very own brother?.....”

The two eldest Pevensie siblings just stood and stayed there for a moment until Susan touches Peter’s face who had buried himself against her long black hair. Smelling her wonderful aroma.

Susan just felt Peter’s face on her neck, not kissing her or anything. But breathing her very core.

“I understand, it’s alright”

With those words, the sister had comforted her sorrowful brother.

And with that, the sweet dreams have ended as Susan was woken up by a sudden knock on her bed room door. Susan’s eyes flew open and the first thing she saw was her window and the gorgeous twilight illuminating the outside of London.

“What an odd dream of me and peter” Susan muttered as she sat up, yawning from her heavy sleep.

“Susan, open the door” She heard her aunt Solenn’s voice.

Though hesitant at first, Susan stood up anyway and opened her door. She saw her aunt looking at her expectantly and weirdly happy.

“What is it Auntie?” Susan asked, curious.

“Hancel is here to talk to you” Solenn informed, voice serious. Bewilderment crosses Susan expression. That woke her up for good.

Ohhhhh…the hell…

* * *

**End of Chapter: 1**


	2. 'Cousin'

“I’m sorry”

Hancel said quietly as he held Susan’s right hand, grasping it with gentleness and tenderness. The two of them were left alone at the balcony of Susan’s new family house. He knew what he’d done was beyond forgivable and mad. Yes, he was indeed mad―mad for her. He didn’t knew what had gotten in him, of what he thought about that moment, he just remembered how he looked at her, and how beautiful and divine and majestic she looked. That he completely lost himself in the perfection of her. He looked at her, and saw that he must covet her no matter what.

“Darling, can you ever forgive me?” He said as he stood up in front of her, and knelt down. Susan looked at him, shocked by the action.

“You don’t have to kneel,” Susan muttered, concern starts to show in her face. “What you did was…..surprising, but I’m willing to forgive you.”

Yes, Susan needs to forgive him. She had no choice. Her aunt would never see the end of it, she wouldn’t let Susan miss the opportunity of marrying into wealth and power. And had insisted that Susan must forgive her husband-to-be.

“I’m glad” Hancel smiled apologetically, “But I am sorry. It wouldn’t happen again, ever.” With sweet words, he kissed her hand.

“It’s okay, now please dear, stand up. I can’t bare to see my fiancé on his knees.” Susan humbly said. Leaning in forward, to touch Hancel’s shoulder as if to encourage him to stand up. He looked at her and blushed, she never called him fiancé before. This was the first. And he loved the sound of it.

Hancel stood up and sits beside Susan who looks at him intently. Eyes mysterious, yet radiant as a silver blue moon.

“So, I guess the wedding is still on?” He asked.

He didn’t know whether what to feel about that question, what if she says no? Well he knew to himself and Susan too knew that Hancel won’t be taking a no for an answer.

“Yes, I am still going to be your wife” spoke Susan.

He breathe in relief. Thank god, there wouldn’t be a problem. She wouldn’t be a problem. He thought as he smiled his brilliant smile to her.

“So I guess you should be going now” Susan concluded. Pointing her eyes at the view of twilight on the balcony.

“Yes, I should,” Hancel replied, and added “But before I do, I must tell you something important.”  
Susan looked at him curiously.

“What is it?” She wondered, eyes confused.

“You know, you’ve agreed to marry me right? We’re engaged, we’re soon to be married and you’ll be my wife. You’ll be a part of the family, and you’ll become a Mignionette…” He trailed off, looking at her seriously.

“Yes..?” Susan prompted.

“Well, as a future wife of the heir to the Mignionette household, you’ll be the mistress of the house. For that well, traditionally women who got married into the family should require a strict supervision and practice to act and become such one. My dear father has informed me that, I should take you in so you can train to be my wife, the lady of Mignionette. I’ll provide you a house, any house you want, where you can stay for a moment while you’re under the supervision of my family.”

Surprise crosses Susan’s face. A way out from her Aunt’s grasp. Agreeing into this engagement is not as bad as it is after all she thought to herself.

“So…does that mean, I don’t have to live here?” She asked. Her eyes lighting from deep happiness.

“Practically yes” Hancel declared smiling as he saw Susan’s joy returning to her spirit. “I mean, it is really required for me to take you but if you don’t want to be separated from your new family then I won’t push the subject through..”

“Yes I would love to!” Susan cut him off as she suddenly hugged him warmly.

Hidden from the view of the happy reconciled couple was Austin, who were eavesdropping the whole conversation on the balcony. Hearing what the couple had discussed, Austin was not as pleased as Susan from the news.

* * *

“Have a safe return back home Hancel” Solenn politely said as she hugged the young man. “You should call us if you’re already home so we won’t be worried if you’ve been kidnapped” She chuckled.

Susan and Hancel both look at each other, confused if that was a joke or a threat.

“Honey you shouldn’t be making jokes like that” Nate commented as he walks his wife, niece and her fiancé to the front door. He was a tall man with blonde hair, and green eyes. A charming 40 year old man.

“Oh sorry” Solenn still chuckled, holding hands with her husband.

For a beautiful woman like her, she can be terrifying Hancel thought as he looked at Susan’s cheerfully sweet aunt. No wonder Susan wants to move out from here.

“My love, I should go now. I would be calling later okay?” Hancel said as he looked back at Susan again who was looking back at him apologetically.

‘Sorry for my aunt’ Her face silently expressed.

Outside the house was Hancel’s car, a packard 180 looking glorious and black. Hancel opens the car’s door and turns back at the house to look at his beautiful fiancé again, He lifts his right hand and waves goodbye to her and her so called new family.

Susan waved back. For that, he got in and starts the engine. Susan looks at the car driven by Hancel as it disappeared through the night.

“What a gorgeous boy” Nate commented. “I guess he’s a great guy. You’re so lucky to be engaged to him sweet heart” landing a comforting hand on Susan’s shoulder.

“That’s why Susan needs to marry him as soon as possible” Solenn interjected coldly as she lets go of her husband’s hand. And goes back inside the house and her husband just followed after as well. Susan just stared at them sadly.

“What has become of my life?” She whispered to herself. Her parents and all of her siblings were gone, she was hated by all the women on London and The men would always try to harass her as much as possible. She had found herself under the control of her controlling aunt who wishes to use her by marrying her off to gain riches, and she was about to marry someone whom she doesn’t love and whom attempted to assault her.

If she ever known that being a grown up is experiencing things like this, then she’ll gladly turn back time to return from the moment when she was only a child, happy, simple and cheerful.

With a sigh, she goes back inside.

When she reaches her room, a room that was near the balcony. She notices that the door was left open and she tries to debate within herself if she closed it earlier or if she forgotten it yet again. Coming to the conclusion that it doesn’t matter, it’s not like there is a ghost inside, if there is then she’ll hope it’ll be one of her siblings trying to scold her of how her life was full of wrong decisions she made.

She smiles at the thought.

Susan opens her bedroom door and switches on the light, when she steps in, she notices that her window has been opened, she comes forward to close it, and when she does, it was like there was a voice inside her head telling her that she was being watched by someone. She tries to kill that voice down, stating that she should not be scared now. When she locks the window, she suddenly felt the instinct to gaze upon the reflection on the window’s glass.

**Susan's Bedroom**

Hesitantly, she gazes down.

Austin was standing behind the door, glaring at her. She almost had a heart attack.

“Austin! What are you doing here?” Susan turns around immediately to confront the un-invited cousin. Her expression reflects the panic she felt from seeing him.

“Hey Susan” Austin greeted slyly.

“What are you doing here?” Susan asked again.

“Why, can’t I enter my previous room until I was kicked out and I needed to move in to another room co’z you were moving in with us?”  
“You might have waited for me to invite you” Susan said firmly.

“I did wait for you” Hancel pointed out, “I’m really not happy about mom using you as a bait you know, to that creepy guy who keeps licking your cunt”

“Austin! That’s hardly none of your business” Susan glared as she spoke with fury.

“None of my business? Susan, dear Susan, the day when you became my cousin, it already became my business. You already became my business” Austin noted, eyes fixed on Susan’s lower body. “Tell me cousin, did that rich guy already shoved some solid gold inside your tight cunt? Did he shoved it good and deep that you agreed on moving out with him?”

“What..are..you…you’re unbelievable…Get out!” Susan felt her face turn red as her blood boil. How dare he? What have she done to him that made him treat her this way. “Get out of my room Austin!” She commanded.

“Don’t you dare order me around you Pevensie slut!” With that, he pounced at her like a lion attacking its prey. He was able to grab her left arm and swung her to him. He lifted his left hand and striked her, slapping her so hard on the cheeks that she fell on the ground, hitting the small table desk near her bed.

“Fucking slut! Fucking WHOREEE you dumbass shit” He proceeded to kick her on the stomach making Susan wince in pain. She was on the floor, slump and rigid like a rag doll.

Austin then stoops down with his knees, hovering over the pain strucked Susan who was trying to get up. She felt him tore her skirt making her turn to him and tries to punch him. “Don’t….Let go of me!”

“You stupid bitch” And he throws a punch on her face, making her nose bleed and making her vomit some blood. “See, It’s so magical and divine that you’re still fucking beautiful and hot even if you’re being beaten up.”

“Stop please…Austin” Susan cried out, “Pleaseee..I’m your cousin. I beg you…have mercy on me.” She tried to speak the words out loud despite the immense pain. “What have I done to gain your anger?” She asked, as she tries to stop the bleeding from her nose.

“You wanna know what you’ve done?! You fucking stole my parents from me! You bitch! Since the day mom had brought you back, they were all kissing and praising you! Thanks to you, they totally forgotten that I was their son!” He screamed at her as he pulled her hair, making her head lift up from the act.

“Do you think you can replace me as their child?” Austin whispered to her coldly and then he licks her face and he roughly kisses her lips that was injured and bloody. Susan was hell of surprised and scared at this moment. She tries to push him off of her but he was holding her down to the floor, she felt his tongue entering her mouth without her permission, and when she tries to close her mouth, Austin pulls away to knock her head roughly on the wooden floor. Her head made a thudding sound from the action. At first she felt her consciousness leaving her body but that was soon changed when she felt his hand over her blouse, he had found her breast and had torned her bra. Revealing the very huge pale boobs that was hiding,

“And as if it was to throw salt into my injury, You’re fucking beautiful, so beautiful that I hate you so much that I fucking jerked off to your pictures, to your clothes and to your panties that I’ve stolen from you when you’re just clueless. Ugh I wanted you so badly that even if I hated you, I wanted to see you every day. To see you every morning..just to have a little taste of you..”

Austin grunted angrily, groping the huge boobs with pink nipples on sight. As if not contented, He pinches one nipple so hard as he twisted it, making Susan gasped in pain and in discomfort. Seeing Susan cry and helpless in front of him, Austin smirks and proceeds to put his mouth on her bruised nipple. Sucking the injured body part to the fullest, while Susan helplessly trying to shove him off of her.

“You’re just fucking hateful, but gloriously beautiful” He mumbled as he turned to the other boob and nipple.

“No, stop it” Susan cried. She felt his teeth grazing her sensitive nipples. She was so scared and bruised and bloodied that she felt her strength leaving her body slowly. Suddenly, her crying eyes flew open when she felt her cousin’s hands touch her private part down between her legs prompting her to cry out loud.

“Nooooo…Peter! Edmund! Peterrr…..Lucyyy, Edmund, somebody help..me!” Susan cried out as she pleaded with her breaking voice.

Hearing her plea, Austin stopped from his act of breastfeeding on Susan and straightens his back, glaring at her coldly. She was still magnificent, divinely, and beyond gorgeous even if her hair was a complete disarray, her perfect and flawless face is now bruised, wet out from crying and bloody. Both of her cheeks were in different shades of purple out from the slap of her aunt and of her cousin. Susan’s huge pale boobs that was now swollen and reddish were displayed freely at the sight of her crazed cousin.

Hearing her plead her deceased brothers name made Austin even more furious as he lashes out as Susan yet again by slapping her across the face, making her wince in agony and cough up blood. As if not contented, he slaps each of her boobs, liking the sight of how they jiggle and how her pale skin become pinkishly red. He can see how bruised each of her pink nipples was as he saw some tear from the sensitive flesh.

“You dare call another mans name when you’re being worshipped like this you whore” Austin raged.

Susan lifts her head and tries to open her eyes, using all her left strength to glare at her abusive and perverted cousin.

“I’m not being worshipped…I’m being killed” She slurs out.

“So you wanna get killed huh? Is that what you prefer instead of being with me and making me happy?” Austin darkly asked.

“I would never ever be with you” Spoke Susan.

“Okay, I might as well fuck the hell out of you till your pretty pussy is so loose that I can insert a bottle and your nipples would be torn off that you’ll wish that you’ve been killed off with your siblings. You’ll wish that you’ve been killed off with them on that fucking train.” He spoke as he pulled her torn skirt, trying to slide it off from her legs but Susan tries very hard to push her lower body down, making it difficult for Austin. Annoyed, he smacks her pelvis with his fist that she lets out a blood curling scream.

“Shut up! Shut up or I’ll fucking put my whole arm inside your whore of a pussy” Austin threatened. Covering Susan’s bloody mouth with his hand.

Susan’s legs fell lifelessly, slumping against the wooden floor. Austin was able to remove her skirt and underwear revealing the pale, pinkish and hairless pearl hiding inside it. Dazzled by the beauty of her womanhood, Austin lightly taps her entrance making Susan jerk back to life. He massages the dry opening and he taps it even more, as if it was a pet.

Oh no Susan now full of dread, panicked.

“Be ready to worshipped Ms. Beautiful” Austin smirked as he licked his fingers, trying to wet them so he can finger the exposed pale pearl.

As Susan tries to struggle to regain her senses, with blur visions, she saw her siblings face appear out of no where. Each one of them, looking at her worriedly, She saw how lucy’s angelic face tear up as her younger sister looked back at her sadly.

‘Am I dead?’ She wondered to herself.

The figure who looked like Lucy shooked her head, stating no for an answer. ‘You need to fight, Su. Fight to live’ with those last words, the vision of her siblings disappear slowly and on that same moment she regains her sight.

Seeing Austin, cruel and evil, trying to take away something that cannot be taken away from her, made her realize what she must do and what are the visions of her siblings trying to tell her.

And that made Susan hysterical, screaming and shouting and fighting her assaulter not caring if he hits her again or even punch her in the guts. If no one can save her, if not her sibling, not her parents, not somebody, maybe she can save her own, she knew she have no one now but herself. She needs to survive this no matter what.

“Let me go!!” Susan shouted loud enough that she was sure her aunt and uncle would hear her around the house. “Help me!!!!” She cried so loud it made her voice break.

“Why you little piece of shit! Shut up!” Austin tries to cover her screaming mouth, but upon covering Susan’s mouth, she bites his hand making him the one to scream this time around.

“Ughhh!!” He wailed in agony.

With that, Austin now pushed in his berserk button, scowled at Susan who was glaring back at him. Tension was clearly evident on the air around them.

“How dare you bite me!” Austin roared, “You wanna play dirty huh, okay now I’ll show you how dirty I can be” He then hurriedly reached for his back pocket, bringing and holding up a pencil on hand.

“Let me worshipped you now” He smiled darkly.

Susan wore the mask of horror.

“No! no,no,no, what are you gonna do with that pencil?!” She screamed,

“Oh I’m just going to make you happy with this” He swings the pencil in his hand. “Prepare to be worshipped goddess” With that Austin grabs one of Susan’s legs, trying to part them while Susan struggles to close them. Unable to submit fully to him, Austin smacks Susan’s stomach, making her yet again squirm out painfully and pass out. Giving in her legs, Austin spreads her legs and was touching and massaging her pearl aggressively, he was about to insert the pencil inside her when the door of Susan’s room opened. Revealing the horrifying scenario. Rendering him frozen at his actions

For a moment there was only a scream, not a scream from Susan. But a scream from a shocked watcher.

“AUSTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Solenn screamed in horror, eyes wide from what she was seeing, from her back was her husband Nate, who wore the same expression of horror as hers. They were both speechless and terrorized.

The scenario that they stumbled upon was far off comprehensible.

“Son, what on the devil’s name have you done this time?” Nate bawled out as he passes through his shocked wife who was frozen in the door way. Austin, seeing his parents and the beaten up sprawled body of Susan, surprisingly snapped from his dark fantasy. He drops the pencil from his hand and was demented. He stood up only to fall by his rigid cousin lying on his side, being literally confused and disoriented. Susan, who was now unconscious was naked, bloody and bruised. Nate tries to avert his eyes out from his niece naked appearance, he comes to his son who was now as frozen and shock of what he committed. Grabbing him by collar of his clothes.

“What the fuck did you do?” Nate snarled, glaring at his grotesque looking shit of an abusive son. “What the fuck did you do Austin?!” Nate repeated now as he screamed, making Austin flinch. His actions now drowns him.

“I’m sorry..dad..I..I..”

“Susan! Oh dear, Susan! Susan oh please wake up!” Now finally breaking her frozen trance, Solenn rushes to Susan’s side, grabbing some blanket on her bed to cover up the nude view of the poor girl. She lifts Susan’s head and see’s the blood that she vomited. “Oh no” the old woman mumbled. She touches the unresponsive girl’s neck, trying to find a sign, a pulse that she might be still alive. She hears some beating and sighs in relief. Solenn wipes of the blood and tears off of Susan’s beautiful face, making Susan breathe in ease.

“Is she okay dear?” Nate asked worriedly, but not looking at Solenn or Susan. “Austin didn’t killed her accidentally right?” He asked again.

Solenn nodded. “She’s alive..”

“Go on, bring Austin outside. Talk smack out of him, while I tend to Susan…oh dear,” Solenn glared at her son, having the look of disgust and disappointment. Austin just looked down, confused in the situation.

“Should we take her to the hospital? She look worse…” Nate mumbled as he comes to Solenn and Susan. Stooping down to check upon his limp niece. “I think he broke her nose” He added.

“Go, I’ll take care of Susan. Then we’ll take her to the hospital” Solenn spoke breathlessly, looking at Susan’s body if she has another injury. “But help me get her to the bed first”

Nate nodded as Austin watched both of his parents carry Susan’ body on the bed, still unconscious.

* * *

“Where am I?” Susan gasped as she wakens up from a deep slumber.

She found herself at a white room, with white colored walls and two cream chairs on her corner. She was surrounded by flowers beside her bed that smelled wonderfully. She felt an ache on the centre of her face and through her head and stomach, she find herself wearing a white thin cloth, and she was not alone.

**Hospital Bed**

“Oh finally you’ve woken up” Solenn was the first one to spoke. With her was her husband uncle Nate.

Susan looked at her aunt, confused. Solenn touched her forehead comfortingly, hovering over her niece on the bed.

“What happened? Where are we?” asked Susan. Lifting a hand to touch the centre of her face, where the pain was coming from, instead of touching her usually feel of smooth of skin, she felt a rough cotton, glued or sticked on the centre of her nose. “Aww” she mumbled painfully.

“We’re at the hospital” Nate was the one to inform the girl. He was the one sitting over the corner of the small room. He was wearing a blue polo and a hat. While Solenn was wearing a pink floral dress. “You’ve broken your nose dear” He added, explaining the white bandage on Susan’s face.

“Do you remember what happened?” Aunt Solenn asked. Leaning over the bed to Susan.

At first Susan was hesitant. To be honest, she did remembered the fatal attempted rape last night of his deranged cousin. She remembered how he dishonoured her like a pig on a slaughter house. The dread and the feeling of almost losing one’s sanity and hope in just one act. Because of someone’s fatal attraction towards you lingers on the memories of Susan. She can never forget the evil within that man who claims to be her cousin, of how it hurt her as painfully as the death of her family.

“Yes” Susan moaned sadly.

“Do you wanna tell us what happened?” Her aunt curiously put a hand on her bruised cheek.

One tear drop fell from Susan’s eyes. Reality hit her like a truck hitting a blind person on a very dark road.

“He hit me…He…He…Austin assaulted me” Susan informed. “He tried penetrating me with the use of a pencil” She added disgustingly as both of her hand flew on to cover her face on the horrors from the memory of the attempted rape. Words trembling as she spoke of it.

“I’m sorry” Solenn apologized. “We never knew he was capable of that. I never knew he had such thoughts about you.”

“He’s fatally attracted to you dear” Nate pointed out at Susan. “We thought that finally, after adopting you in our family, Austin would experience to have an older sister, that’s one of the main reasons why we’re so eager to have you as a part of the family. You obviously know that he’s the only child and his….sickness rendered him to make friends as a child.”

“Sickness?....what sickness?” Susan questioned.

“Well, when he was a teen, because of his growing erratic behaviour…we had him consulted to a mental clinic. And the doctor had devastating news for us…….informing us that Austin has a mental disorder…A borderline personality disorder.” Nate closed his eyes as he explained every detail of his son’s disability.

“As parents it was hard for us, it was hard for all of us watching our son grow and descent into this kind of man…we had hope though, when we were first informed that Helen pevensie and her family were tragically lost to that train accident leaving a sole surviving daughter, you. The oldest among the two daughters, survived. We were ecstatic to have you and accept you. Because we thought maybe at your presence, Austin would have a new sister, and you can have a new brother. But we never knew that it would be this way. Wrong and deranged, please forgive us for putting you through this mess Susan, solely in your heart, can you forgive your cousin, and don’t file cases against him. He’s our only son."

Susan cannot speak or even blink, she was hearing nonsense, is this the consequences the Lord has given her for not being killed with her family on that unfaithful day at the train station, is this a punishment of God for agreeing to be a part of a new family after she had just lost her own? Is this a punishment put on her for making the wrong decisions of her life?

It was not all her beauty that was cursed. It’s not her face and it’s not her name. It was the entire of her.

Knowing that she doesn’t have that vengeful heart like her siblings who were more brave and outspoken, she was just kind hearted and sensitive. After all what had happened, after how her aunt betrayed her for selling her and marrying her off to an heir of a rich family, after how her cousin had beaten her up and attempted to rape her, and after her uncle had truthfully revealed the real reason why they adopted her and not because they really have seen her as a daughter. It hurt her to the core. It hurt her, yet she can’t get herself to be angry at them, she can’t get herself to hurt someone and forsake someone no matter how bad they had done her. That’s how tender-hearted she is, that’s her one fatal flaw and fatal salvation.

After all the abomination that befallen her, Susan knew she had to trust herself. She knew the only thing she needs now is to trust her heart.

“I forgive him” Susan tearfully said as she looked down at her hands.

May God give her the strength she needs to live.

* * *

**End of Chapter: 2**


	3. 'Legacy of a Dream'

"Sister, the ambassadors and the prince from Calormen had arrived!"

Lucy called out, entering her older sisters large and bright bedroom, adorned with sun ornaments around and white roses. The walls were colored with lovely gold and with rich brown wood. The one set of table with two chairs were gold metal and were covered with gold shaped daffodils and mountain ash leaves. Susan's bed was large and womanly with the color and with the design of the radiant sun, a familiar symbol for one of the Queen of Narnia who symbolizes the Sun itself. The chambers has two large windows and a small balcony, where Susan was leaning in over, looking outside her very country and smelling the unpolluted beautiful air breeze of magical Narnia. Her majesties bedroom was located inside the large chambers, located at the Southern Radiant Sun Pavilion at Cair Paravel, this southern part of the castle was owned and managed by the Queen Susan the Gentle herself. Queen Lucy and Queen Susan had usually spent most of their bonding moments here as they usually drink tea together, practice embroidery, and write poetry.

As it was decided that they divide the castle for the balance of the four monarchs.

Peter as the high king got the Northern Clear Sky Pavilion, it is where they held the small council of Narnia. And It is where the place where Peter and Edmund would mostly squire. Lucy got the Eastern Glistening Sea Pavilion, It is where the ocean hold a dear part of Cair Paravel as it was near the Eastern Sea where Aslan had vanished. Lucy had spent most of her days here growing up from a young child to a young lady, who unlike Susan, was very tomboyish and wild. Edmund got the Western Great Woods Pavilion. It is a wonderfully quiet place where the Pevensie siblings used to bond with one another.

"A lady should not be screaming" Susan pointed at Lucy as she turned herself around to face her young sister. Smiling as to tease the lively young and cheerful Queen.

"A Queen shouldn't be late" Lucy smiled back. She went and hugged her older and much taller older sister. While Lucy had grown up to be a lady of the height of 5'5. Susan however was a tall woman with the height of 5'8.

The two Pevensie sisters were different from one another, Lucy who was more wild and carefree than her sister, was petite or slender. Susan however was more feminine and gentle, with a voluptuous, more curvaceous yet thin body.

"Let's go sister, our brothers Peter and Edmund had been waiting for us at the great throne hall. Mr. tumnus had said that all the ambassadors of Calormen and their prince are already there with the Archenlanders. In fact, prince Corin was so eager to see you and was about the one to fetch you but his dear father needed him." Lucy informed as she sat at the golden chair.

"What do you say if I skip the welcome ceremony?" Susan asked as she sat in front of her vanity mirror and starts to comb her very long black hair.

"I say it's very unlike you" The younger Queen remarked.

"Very unlike me? Am I that dutiful?" Susan repeated questioningly. "Have I grown boring?"

Lucy chuckled and nodded. "Yes, boring―boring yet gentle"

"You flatter me oh dear Queen Lucy the valiant" Susan was now the one to chuckle.

"Thank you, I intend well..but back from your question,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mean you don't want to accept the marriage proposal by not attending?" Lucy asked as she stood up and walked towards her sister, she leaned in against the large golden vanity table of Susan, who was still combing her hair while staring at an empty space.

"Am I allowed to do that?"

"Yes, I guess..I mean, that's your hand in marriage we're talking about, I know you want to marry someone you dearly love and not only because it's your duty as Queen." Lucy solemnly declared. "I know Peter and Ed would understand but to them it's still your duty. As the high queen, it's very important for you to marry. Even if Pete had a great scare when you got kidnapped. He and Ed had been overly over protective of us especially of you but Peter had always pointed out that Narnia now needs to produce an heir and unlucky for you, you're the older Queen so.....I get to spend so much more freedom" she added.

"Not a Queen...I'm like some broodmare" Susan complained.

"You're more than that," Lucy said soothingly, lending her hand over to Susan's shoulder as she stared at her sister on the reflection of the mirror.

"More than what?"

"More than a Queen, you're my sister, no matter what your decision might be I'll be supporting you through and through" Lucy and Susan exchanged smiles as they look at each other over the reflection.

"Thank you Lucy, sometimes it always surprises me how you've grown to a lady. And how you sometimes act more mature" Susan sighed. Patting the smooth texture of her sister's hand.

They stared at each other when suddenly they were startled by the sudden intrusion of Susan's bedroom. Barging in the room, came out the very known friend of the four monarchs and Lucy's bestfriend, Mr. Tumnus, who was panting heavily from running. Like the Pevensies, he was full grown now, his brown hair was now long and styled in a very elegant and classy way, and he wore a baby blue tunic but have remained naked down onwards on his goat legs.

"Your majesties, I'm sorry to interrupt your time together but the High King had demanded both of your presence at the great throne hall" Mr. Tumnus informed as he panted uncontrollably. Sweat dripping at both sides of his face. Lucy came towards him as to touch his face.

"Oh dear Mr. Tumnus you look pale!" Lucy exclaimed as she touch the fauns cheeks.

"I'm okay Queen Lucy" Mr. Tumnus reassured.

"Here Mr. Tumnus, have some water please" Susan had poured out some cold water and handed to the pale faun. She knows that the way from the throne hall to the southern pavilion was very long.

"Oh thank you Queen Susan" Mr. Tumnus expressed a gratitude as he took the water from Susan's hand and drank.

* * *

"Where's the two of them?" The High King Peter had agitatedly mumbled to himself as he stared at the entrance of the throne hall. He was sitting on his large golden throne engraved with an oak tree, a sword and the sky. On his left was his quieter and grave younger brother King Edmund who, like his older brother was sitting on a large silver throne engraved by birch tree, a book and the woods.

"Mr. Tumnus had come to call your sisters your majesty, you don't need to worry" Mr. Beaver enlightened.

"They knew the ambassadors would come today yet they are still late" Peter sighed as he made a face, "What am I going to do with my two Queens?" He added as he shook his head in exasperation.

"Marry them off?" King Edmund had added looking at his handsome brother who was blonde as a sun.

Mr. Beaver and his wife Mrs. Beaver chuckled sweetly at the King's joke.

"Oh stop it Ed." Peter smirked as he glared at Edmund who just slyly crooked a smile. Mr. Beaver was almost about to comment when his wife burst out suddenly at his side, "Oh here they are!" she was looking at the entrance door, a very large white door of the throne hall, opening slowly.

"Finally!" Mrs. Beaver said happily, clasping her two paws together.

Everyone at the great large throne hall turned their heads and gazes to look upon the person who was about to be introduced by the herald of arms. The trumpets were blown and the swords of each standing Centaurs were held high like a salute.

"Presenting, The Majesties High Queen Susan The Gentle and Queen Lucy The Valiant, The two Queens of Narnia"

The crowd of Narnians, Archenlanders and Calormens were greatly taken by the sight of the divine beauty of the two Narnian Queens, marvelling with such great beauty as Susan and Lucy came forward, walking towards the hallway of crowds to their respective thrones.

**Susan's ball gown**

**Lucy's ball gown**

The High Queen Susan was unparalleled by her majestic supreme beauty. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that each of all their eyes can't seem to take their gaze off of her, She was so beautiful that by her presence, everything lit up radiantly, as it was like the very Sun has been rising again supremely. Her perfect face was so small, striking, exceptional and unforgettable that people find it hard to look away for once they saw her. The Gentle Queen was tall, taller than her sister and more curvaceous and voluptuous in body. She was bustier and rounder, with it complimented her royal deep mustard, cream and periwinkle floral sequence gown that was embroided with little pink silver roses down to her skirts. Her long dark as ivory hair fell almost to her feet, it was styled with silver ornaments which were adorned by her golden crown. She had a flawless pale skin almost as white as snow. Her lips was as red as blood and her eyes,were unlike her siblings. Susan's eyes were mismatched, one turquoise silver blue and one lavender violet. And around the center on each color of her eyes, was another color, green on the silver blue and gold on the lavender violet. The flaw of her mismatched eyes just only increased and emphasized her beauty. She entered that throne hall with so much benevolence and radiance.

The Queen Lucy however was distinctable, she resesmbles her brother Edmund but with a golden mane like Peter. Her beauty was so great that like Susan, it was exceptional. She was smaller than her older sister but slender in body, She wore a gorgeously designed rich green gown embroided with pink colored daffodils around her skirts that gracefully dances every time she walks. Her golden hair was let loose too like Susan, but unlike Susan Her hair was long yet shorter compared to her sister, reaching just up to her waist. It was adorned with her silver crown with golden floral ornaments. Although beautiful, her beauty was the opposite of her sister Susan. She had gold, blonde curly hair, her skin was sun-kissed and lips as pink as a petal. Her eyes, was like the ocean, was deep blue and mysterious. True to their names, Susan was overwhelmingly and supremely radiant as the rising sun while Lucy was adoring and glowing glistening as the sea waves.

High King Peter and King Edmund stood up from their thrones and greeted both of their darling sisters. While Mr. and Mrs. Beaver bowed.

"Queen Susan and Queen Lucy you're late" Peter remarked, smirking after as he reached both of his sisters and gave a warm hug.

"A Queen is never late" says Lucy as she hugged her big brother back. A quote that she always heard from her very patient, very gentle and very queenly older sister.

"I think I've heard that before" Susan chuckled.

"You two look very dashing" Edmund commented as Peter backed down and gave him the next turn to both hug his gorgeous sisters.

"Lucky for you, your beauty makes everyone brighten up their day" He says to Lucy which she replies back with a bright smirk. Then Edmund turns to wink at Susan.

"And unlucky for you, your beauty makes everyone crazy to the point where Narnia always have a new welcomed visitor hoping that you'll be shipped off to their country" He spoke slyly and Susan replies back with a glare. While Peter just rolled his eyes and Lucy just teasingly swat Edmund's back.

"How mean" Lucy stated.

"What place am I going to be shipped off now?" Susan asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Calormen" Edmund informed as his stare darted off at the sea of crowds to the group of tall bronze skinned men. There were fifteen of them, some were old and middle aged and some were young men, on the same age like his older brother Peter. He saw them staring at him and his siblings direction. Evident and brilliant awe had masked their similar colored faces. One of the man even seem had his jaw drop as he stares at the view of the Pevensie siblings. It was Prince Rabadash, the oldest son of the Tisroc and the heir to Tashbaan. Edmund just pitifully looked at the Prince, as the Prince himself had his stare glued on Queen Susan.

"The Prince Rabadash has been pestering me all day just to meet you personally" Edmund informed his sister, who followed where his gaze lies upon. "He cried that he couldn't wait" He added.

"Is he that guy?" Susan asked. Curiosity took whole on her radiant face.

"Where?" Lucy added as she grab Susan's elbow.

"Let's take a sit first shall we, we need to start the welcome ceremony" said Peter who slowly turned around from his siblings and walked towards his throne. He was wearing a red and golden heavy coat that was long, and hanging around his chest was dark green jewels. His royal tunic was designed carefully and wonderfully, and it was on the same color of his kingly coat. Peter had let grown his blonde hair over the past years of ruling, it was almost as long like the hair of Lucy. His eyes were emerald-blue and his flawless skin was tanned and manly. Like his younger brother Edmund, He was a very skilled warrior and an excellent swordsman, thus he loves to spare his free time squiring with Edmund or with one of his Generals. Standing at the height of 6'3, Peter was tall and very muscular, very well built. Statuesque in form. His perfect face was chiselled and every woman in Narnia or even in other countries wants to bed him, but unlucky for them, Peter was not a kind of man who would put a woman's need after his country. Yet He was the very embodiment of what a king should look like.

With that, the three younger Pevensie's obeyed the command of their older brother. The four monarchs of Narnia then took their respective sits, enabling Peter to start the welcoming ceremony for the Calormene guest. Every man can't seem to take their eyes off of Susan while she's sitting on her throne, making her blush at the moment. She hates this kind of situations, it makes her feel vulnerable.

"Welcome to Narnia" Peter began, his voice was deep, loud and clear. "I'm glad that you find our humble country worth visiting, and I hope you find it in your heart to love it. I'm rejoiced that we'll have a chance to build a peaceful truce and allegiance."

"We are indeed thankful also on welcoming us with wide open arms High King Peter, I'm Prince Rabadash the son of the Tisroc." The prince stated as he smiled a warm smile towards Peter and his siblings then bowing as a sign of courtesy. He was tall, as tall as Edmund and like the other men he brought along with him to Narnia, Prince Rabadash was bronze skinned, he had brown wavy long hair and hazel eyes, Susan had to admit the man possesses striking and masculine features. He was lean, broad and slender, he wore a traditional Calormene outfit that was fit for their royalty.

'He's handsome' Susan thought. It was her first time having a suitor as handsome as Rabadash, don't be confused. Susan's suitors were good-looking and fair haired. But they weren't as good looking as the exotic Prince.

"How do you find the life at the capital?" Susan's thoughts were suddenly distracted by Peter's question.

"It is wonderful your majesty, I'm finding it really interesting and fascinating. I would love to come back here for more." Rabadash said politely.

"You are welcome to do so!" Peter chuckled, making the atmosphere at the throne hall cheery and joyous.

"May I be straight forward to you High King Peter?" Prince Rabadash asked, lifting a thick brow and looking at Susan's direction then to Peter.

"Yes?"

"One of the reason why we sailed from Calormen to Narnia is because of the rumors." The Prince informed.

"What rumors?" King Edmund was now the one to speak.

"We heard that the most beautiful woman in the world lives in Narnia. As a prince, I want to take her to be my lawfully wedded wife but as a man who've seen a countless faces of women, there on Calormene, Archenland and other nearby nations. I and my ambassadors were a bit sceptical. We never believed the rumors until Queen Susan entered this very room and I must say the very rumors are indeed true." Prince Rabadash stated very politely. From looking to Edmund, to Lucy and to Peter. His gaze landed on the very treasure he wants.

"If I may be bold, my Queen. You're the most beautiful and elegant woman I've ever seen. My heart is completely taken by your beauty, my eyes drowns at the mere sight of your face and my mind tells me to court you if you may allowed my dear Queen Susan"

With those spoken words being loud and clear around the great throne hall where everyone can deeply hear. Susan blushes, she was rendered speechless by the Prince's declaration of admiration. Peter looked at his blushing sister, everyone was waiting for her reply and answer. The atmosphere then become tense and awkward, around Queen Susan at least.

"Sister, the prince is waiting for your reply" Peter spoke as he gently touched Susan's hand. Reminding her that it's not the best time to daydream.

"ohhh" Susan was able to mumble. Panic reflects on her unique beauty of an eyes. She turns to Peter for help but he just looked at her gravely and questioningly.

* * *

"I thought you didn't want to marry the Prince" Lucy complained as she and Susan walked side to side with an army of ladies in waiting following behind them. The welcome ceremony just ended and the Narnians and the Archenlanders were bewildered by Queen Susan's reply.

"I never said that" Susan just closed her eyes, lifting up her head as to avoid being glared by her confused young sister.

"I thought you don't want to attend the ceremony because you're turning down the proposal?" Lucy exclaimed. Her brows clashing between her forehead. Her lips were not happy.

"I did not agree of marrying him sister, I've just agreed on letting him court me" Susan corrected as she opened her eyes, sadness took a hold over the emotions being reflected from her eyes. She hopes she made the right decision.

Lucy sighed. "I don't like him" She solemnly stated. That caught Susan's attention, finally looking down at her sister who just stared pass the hallway where they were walking through.

"And why is that? You've never the type to dislike someone prior to the first meeting" Susan remarked.

" Yes I know but...I don't know. He gives off that kind of vibe" Lucy stated.

"What kind of vibe?"

"You know..." Lucy looks at Susan seriously and mutters the words "The same vibe like the White Witch"

Susan became startled by Lucy's words, it's been at least 13 years since they defeated the evil White Witch, and speaking her name just brings shiver to Susan's spine and core. She doesn't want to remember the sight she saw back then, the frozen graves of those whom the White Queen had punished.

"Why do you think that?" Susan tries to avoid the memory of the cruel and evil former Queen.

"I don't know why, I just feel like it" Lucy states confusingly.

"Let's give him a chance, you know they'll be staying here for at least seven more days and maybe he'll be kind and fine despite of your thoughts. Let's not judge him until we get to know him" Susan said optimistically, showing hope at the sound of her voice.

"Okay" Lucy just sighed as she agreed to her sister, "Peter seems to like him and finds him interesting so why not give it a try"

"How about Edmund? Does our other brother like him?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, he never showed any signs that made him disapprove of the courtship but I guess he finds Rabadash quite distasteful"

"Distasteful?" Susan repeated "How?" Her voice sounding like the lovely chimes of swinging bells.

Lucy shrugged. "Ask him later"

Susan just stared at her younger sister quietly as Lucy bows down to her, excusing herself. The sisters were about to depart as Lucy now needs to tend to her queenly duties. They parted path in the middle of the white keep, the younger queen leaves for the eastern part of Cair paravel and she was followed by her army of ladies in waiting and servants. While Susan just stood there, watching as they go and disappear out of sight.

Susan, who was still staring at the eastern view of the castle just stood still, deep in thought. She suddenly lifts her left hand like a signal. One of her leading ladies-in-waiting came forward towards behind her back.

"What is it your majesty?" The maiden asked sweetly. She looks to the Queen in a great awe.

"Come to my brother King Edmund, tell him that I'll be paying a visit later when the radiant sun comes to set" Susan commanded.

"Yes your majesty" She bowed towards to Susan and turns around to leave for the Western Great Woods pavilion.

* * *

"You look handsome brother"

Susan commented as she enters the great chambers of the Western Pavilion. It was a large chamber, with great dark green plastered walls and decorated by golden sculptures. King Edmund was there, with some couple of his ambassadors who serves under him. They frequently visits the king to ask some advices as Edmund was said to be good on giving them. All of the men turned and looked at the beautiful Queen who walks towards them all by herself. Susan had insisted that on this kind of matters, she must go alone. As Susan doesn't want her maidens to learn how to gossip around the castle. When she got closer to the group, they bowed towards her.

"Queen Susan" They greeted as they blush. They have seen the Gentle Queen a lot of times yet they have never ceased to be amazed and to be awestruck of how beautiful she is.

"Sister, I was told you want to see me" Edmund stated. "Have you gone missing your little brother that much?" He and the ambassadors sweetly laughed. On normal times, Edmund was a grave and quiet man, more serious, cunning and calculating than Peter, yet on other times, like the old child-like Edmund, he was playful, loving and very sweet. Sweeter than Peter if Susan could say. It was not like Peter was not sweet at all, The High King was just more over protective and would tend to over-react whenever something had involved with Susan. The second king of Narnia now was fully grown, he became a well-built man, standing at the height of 6'1. Edmund was pretty, his face was more beautiful than any woman or man over Calormen or Archenland. He had gray stormy eyes and a very structured defined face. Like Susan, he was pale in skin color with his very dark ivory hair opposite of his older brother and younger sister who was the very blaze and ray of the sun, blonde manes and sun-kissed skins.

"Of course" Susan smiles gently as she touches Edmunds left cheek "I'll always miss my baby brother who always clung to me when he was a baby" that made the young embarrassed King blushed to red as a tomato. The Narnian ambassadors just chuckled at their Kings embarrassment. He might be a well-known, skilled warrior, one of the best fighters in Narnia, but Edmund would always be the baby boy Susan would held when they were still young. Before Lucy was born, Edmund was the only younger sibling Susan had and she spent her childhood days taking care of her baby brother while Peter, who was much older by then, looks after them.

"Always like a mother" Edmund sweetly complained as he took Susan's hand on his left cheek and brought to his lips to kiss her it.

"Now I must talk to you sweet brother of mine" said Susan. She looks towards the other men in front of her and bowed a polite bow. "If you may, I would like to steal my brother for a moment. I shall return him to you as soon as possible." She smiled her dazzling and captivating smile.

The ambassadors under the Western Great woods was strucked speechless. The Queen's direct smile was making them dumb and lost for words.

"The Queen asked you if you can allow her to kidnap me" The King states teasingly. That broke their reverie.

"Oh yes yes yes!" All of the men had stuttered. The king and Queen just laughed.

"You'd let someone kidnap your king?" Edmund asked, making fun of the situation. One of the oldest ambassadors was fast to react and his face whitens as he panics. "No! Not of course, It's not like that my King" Seeing his ambassador's reaction, Edmund gently patted the shoulder of the man. "I know, I know. Well I guess, we'll just continue the discussion about the meeting in regards for the Calormen tomorrow morning. I would have a word with my siblings first and I shall inform you my council tomorrow. Have a good night all of you"

"Yes your majesty" With that said and done, all of the ambassadors bowed towards the Just King and the Gentle Queen. Edmund and Susan looked at them quietly as they disappeared and exited the Western pavilion.

Then Edmund turned to look at his sister. The height difference between them was now evident.

"So what do you want to talk about Su?" He asked lifting an eyebrow and offering an elbow.

"I want to have your council dear brother" Susan informed as she takes Edmund's elbow. She let him guide her to one of the tables on the left side of the great chamber inside the pavilion. They both sat at the chair, opposite to one another. Edmund sighed, a short sigh and asked.

"A council in regards to what?" His grey eyes melting as he stared down at the marbled floor.

"It's about the courtship, and about....." Susan looked at her brother seriously and hesitantly muttering the words. "Prince Rabadash"

Susan was the kind of woman who hates to talk about her love life in front of others. She was a secretive woman, serious and quiet and doesn't like to talk about it with her siblings. But not now, she felt that she needed to do this as it had troubled her still after the welcome ceremony. The words that came out of Lucy had been stuck in her mind, she can't seem to forget it or even un-think it. This was the first, a first among the thousands of her suitors, a first time which she feels unsure about her decisions in regards to agreeing about the courtship.

"I don't know whether I've made the right decision" Susan admitted. Frowning about her problem.

There's nothing dangerous about being courted, is it? She thought.

At this moment, Edmund turns his head to look at her gravely and solemnly. The just and the wise Edmund was here now and the sweet one had gotten back to sleep.

"He seems an interesting man. Like a puzzle, you'll never know the answer of what's behind the meaning of the picture until you put it all together." Edmund was able to articulate. His grey eyes glistening as he spoke slowly and seriously the words. Someone who fits into his description to Rabadash had made him remember that old evil foe. He was one of her countless victims, because of his mistake of falling from her two-faced kind and sweet words and actions. His siblings and Narnia was almost put into a deadly danger.

A Witch in a Queen's clothing.

"Lucy said that you find him distasteful" Susan inferred, raising an elegant brow as she stares back at her brother.

"I found him distasteful but I too found him interesting. Both are twins." Edmund explained. His eyes narrowed as he made a face.

"Do you like him?" asked Susan.

"Su, I'm not gay!" The king hollered. His entire face was a mask of utter disbelief and bewilderment. He never knew Susan would ask this kind of question. Edmund now at the very moment doesn't know what his sister has been really up to by bringing up a question like that.

"You're scaring me. If you plan on wanting me to pretend as a gay man to distract this dark lover of yours, you may hell bloody well think about it again" Edmund groaned, glaring now at his confused sister.

At first, Susan didn't get what her brother was implying. But when she realizes, it made her blush red and it made her eyes wide. Shocked by Edmunds conclusion. She instantly stood up from where she sat just to comfort her brother, kneeling in front of him and holding his hands gently against her own. She leans forward to kiss the top of his hand and looked at him. King Edmund was just staring blankly at his sister.

"Oh dear brother! How mean of you to think of me that I'll make you do such thing against your will!" She moaned.

"Then what are you asking me?" Edmund retorted, annoyed.

"I was asking if you like him as my future husband." Susan confessed and added, "If he is suitable enough to be your brother-in-law, if he's suitable enough to have me as his wife and as a mother of his children, most importantly a Queen to Calormen" She moaned as she cried against her brother, weeping at his knees.

Edmund was quick to comfort her crying sister. Among his three siblings, Susan was the gentlest, easily touched, easily loving, and easily forgiving. It made her sensitive to the point that moments like this made her cry. The king touched the weeping queen's hair, patting gently as he waits for her to stop. And when she finally did, he was able to touch her lovely face, eyes and nose swollen from crying. He lifts her face up to make her look at him.

"I'm sorry if I acted that way sister, can you forgive me?" Edmund sweetly apologized.

"Always" Susan muttered. Flashing her forgiving and gentle smile towards the view of her brother. Edmund helped her stand up and made her sit back on her chair, stooping down to lean over her, just to wipe the stains off of her tears over her cheeks. Then he kissed her gently in the lips, in a brotherly way. It was a normal costumed in Narnia, and it was rather an exchanged of platonic love instead of the more erotic love.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry again sister. But you honestly have mislead me there, about rabadash. And please don't speak about how he'll make a suitable husband for you, no one can ever be enough to deserve as someone as beautiful, loving and kind as you. I can never imagine you pregnant, round with a child because it disgust me to ever conceptualize a man being inside you" King Edmund acknowledged. Conceding the fact that the idea greatly disturbed him even if it was only natural for her to bear someone's child someday.

"But that's my opinion, that's what I want and I know it differs from yours though thinking about it now, of how you'll be a Queen of Calormen instead of Narnia, if you would marry the prince. Then I suppose you'll have to leave Narnia and give up your throne as Queen here.." He added as he sat back down to his chair. Looking absent minded as he stared into space. Those spoken words had terrified Susan.

Leaving Narnia? Giving up her Narnian title just to be a Queen to another foreign country? The thought made her petrified.

Susan just eyed him carefully, her little face a bit puffy from crying.

"So what do you suggest I do?" She asked, nervous.

"You already given your word about the courtship, it'll be rude of you to deny the prince now and it'll put a stake on the building relationships between Calormene and Narnia. One mistake my dear sister, your beauty can destroy both countries" Edmund had given his council. No wonder he was the most serious yet wise among the four of them, by experiencing some life turning events way back when they were younger. It have made a great impact on the young King.

He'll risk no danger for committing the same mistakes again. And he hopes Susan too, wouldn't end up the same.

Susan didn't answer. She knew Edmund was right, she just couldn't accept now that he is indeed right.

"So that's it" Edmund said and smiled, turning his head to look at his lovely older sister. She was just looking sad and gorgeous at the same time.

"We should go now, it's almost time. Our High King, our dear older brother is throwing a huge celebration. A feast I should say in regard to welcoming the Calormenes. He was hoping that our nation and their nation would become allies and this night would be a start of it" The King informed as he stood up, offering his hand as to help Susan get up from where she was sitting.

"I don't want to go" She whispered, loud enough for Edmund to hear it loud and clear.

"Duty Su, duty" He reminded her, making Susan sigh. She guessed that she had no choice after all..... Yes it was Susan's duty, as a Queen at least. A Queen should always be present to support her nation no matter what. She guessed that on this kind of situations duty to her country comes first before her own confusion. She'll deal with it later, after the party ends and she'll be back at the comforts of her royal bedroom.

The Queen nodded as to agreement, and raising her hand, offering it to her brotherly king, "Let's go"

* * *

That night of the great feast, The Narnian Kings and Queens celebrated their allegiance with Calormene and Archenland. The High King Peter was beyond rejoiced, he always wanted a peaceful relationship towards great countries beside Narnia as it would have been what Aslan, The great lion had wanted. He'll do anything and literally everything just to protect the land that Aslan have intrusted to him and to his siblings. Peter spend the night laughing and cheering, speaking of great stories of his and his siblings battle against the white witch making all the guest on that room reminiscent those glorious yet hard memories. The archenlanders and the calormenes were interested enough to ask if Aslan was indeed real, making Lucy the one to brag now of how she and Susan saw the great lion be resurrected from the dead. She added that it would be one of her unforgettable and cherishable moments of her life, as experiencing something like that, no matter how tragic, the experience made her belief even stronger and her faith for goodness and to Aslan became more powerful.

**Cair Paravel's Dining Hall**

It made the Archenlanders wonder if ever Aslan would ever show himself to them while the Calormene weren't even thinking about meeting a real life lion in fear that they'll be eaten or punished, because for them the lion was merely like a wild animal that came out from a curse or from a witch. The Narnians however talked about the great lion with such undying devotion and how they wished he would show himself to them again, to lucy even for the last time. Susan was all but quiet on that night, just flashing a gentle smile here and there. The prince Corin of Archenland was always close to her majesty and wouldn't let rabadash get any closer to his beloved Queen. He had somewhat a crush on the beautiful Susan you see, stating the words of...

"If I was just a bit older I would be the one to marry you Queen Susan" Prince Corin said as he stumped his food with a fork. Queen Susan who was sitting beside him (He insisted that he'll sit and eat near Susan despite his Father's command that he'll be sitting near the High King Peter) just reacted with a warm smile and hugged the Prince. Hugging him with tenderness and care. "Oh, you'll find a princess worthy to be your Queen someday my loving Prince" Susan said soothingly as The Kings of Narnia, Queen Lucy, Mr. Tumnus, The Beavers and Prince Corin's father just stared at the two monarchy and chuckled. The Prince of Calormen just smiled too, though not pleased at the Prince of Archenland's statement.

When the laughter ceased around the dining hall, the Prince Rabadash took the opportunity to speak up. He stood up and held his glass of champagne high.

"I want to propose a toast to a peaceful future between our nations, here's to champagne, a drink divine  
that makes us forget our troubles. Let's fill our hearts with joy and self-affirmation. Let us always be friends,  
or at least until this bottle ends. Here's to being happy and free, and to a glass that's never empty. Cheers"

All of them stood up and smiled, "Cheers" everyone said as they all drink each of their champagne of glass. When all of them had settled back in their sits, Rabadash began to spoke again, still standing up.

"I want to take this opportunity to announce my gratefulness to the High King for accepting us, a foreign to this beauty of a magical land," Rabadash looked at Peter and smiled then Peter just looked back at him, returning the smile the Prince gave. "I must say that coming this far was worth it. And one of the main reasons of why it had become worth it is because of Queen Susan." Rabadash turns to look at Susan making her blush at her sit. "Queen Susan, I am very thankful that you find it in your heart to agree of letting me have a chance of courting you. I promise to you and all who is here shall be the witness, that I Rabadash would court you with all my heart, I shall pour all my devotion to you and only to you, I shall honour you always and I shall love you forever radiant Queen of Narnia. And as a token of my endless affection, and a symbol of the beginning of my courtship. I want to gift you the heart of the desert, worth a thousand souls."

From his pocket, Rabadash took out a slender long black velvet box and revealed it to his speechless audience. The ambassadors who came with him had smirked, they were impressed and proud of how wonderfully generous and gallant their Prince has been. Slowly but surely, Rabadash opened the velvet box, and inside it was a huge round red diamond necklace. The most rarest among gemstone and diamonds and the most expensive.

**The Heart of the Desert**

"This is for you, only you who's beauty can surpass this diamonds beauty" Rabadash declares. "The one and only Heart of the Desert, designed with the rarest and most expensive red diamond. There's only one necklace that was made with pure red diamonds. Weighing a staggering 678.3 carat is one of the most expensive and valuable jewellery pieces ever made. Only one in the world and you owned it Queen Susan" He declares as he walks around the long table towards the direction of where Susan was sitting. After he had reach her, he offered his hand and asked. "Would you please stand up my Queen to receive my gift?"

Susan was hesitant, real hesitant. She feels the pressure building up to her. As she was more in battle within herself if she must say yes or no to the offer. She looked at Edmund who just stared at her, glaring is the right word. But he didn't speak or utter a word. She then turned to Lucy who was not looking at her at all. Her eyes were glued on the marvellous necklace. Now finally she turns to her older brother, who looked at her worriedly, she was looking for a sign, a symbol, a reaction that would help her situation. And Peter didn't disappoint as he just nodded and smiled—an enough permission to accept the necklace. He mutters encouragingly and loudly, "Go on my Queen"

Susan turned her head slowly to Rabadash and smiled gently. "I am grateful for the gift your grace" She spoke, being overwhelmed. After that, she slowly stood up gracefully from her chair and just looked down at her trembling hands in front of her. Every guest on that dining hall were staring at the two new couple as Rabadash pulled Susan hair away from her neck, he then proceeded to put the diamond box above the table and took out carefully the red diamond necklace. Rabadash then deliberately put the necklace on Susan's thin and flawless neck.

The red diamond was beyond words, a luxury that cannot comprehend its own beauty but it grew even more beautiful as Susan wore it with elegance and grace. Everyone clapped at the sight of Susan's acceptance of the Heart of the desert. Beyond this moment, for Narnians and Calormene, this acceptance just significantly means a start of new beginning of a friendship between the two countries.

For the Calormene's you see, accepting something from them symbolizes you're on debt with them and that it ensures that particular someone to spend their rest of their lives in Calormene. It just shows how accepting this treasure meant that they owned the most beautiful person in the world. The most beautiful person who ever lived.

Behind the upfront kind mask Rabadash was showing intentionally, Is a wicked smile he suppresses to hide. Rabadash would have his Queen, He would have her no matter what. He'll literally end anyone who will try to part her from him. Even if She, Susan would be the one to part herself from him, he'll hurt her, he'll kill her, and he'll reduce her to bones and dust if he doesn't covet her. That was his final way of how expressing how undying was his devotion, the final act of his affection.

* * *

The Prince Rabadash spent all his spare time on the Calormene's remaining seven days by courting Susan, showing off to The High King Peter, of how intelligent, gallant and kind the Prince of Calormen can be. The High King in return seem to favour him and thus made a great tournament and hastilude for the Prince. He showed and demonstrated such display of how meekly and courteously he was on consorting The Pevensies. He carefully build up his good impression towards the monarchs. The Prince would ride with Peter on the afternoons, He started to befriend Edmund and would squire with him at the Northern Pavilion, while the Narnians, the High King, the Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, the Archenlanders, and the ambassadors from Calormen would cheer and watch. At one time, Rabadash had agreed on accompanying Lucy on sailing with the Splendor Hyaline for a whole day, at the end of the short voyage, he had gifted her a small bracelet laced with a brilliant amethyst gemstones, making Lucy exceptionally happy. When the sun sets on the horizon, Susan would find her chambers full of roses, sent by Rabadash. He ravished her with everything He got, He wrote poems for her, had enthralled her with his love letters which Susan would read every night. At this time, fortunately Susan had found herself smitten by the Prince's advances. She was entranced by him, but unbeknownst to her, that entrancement would soonly become entrapment.

The splendid days was ended when a letter sent by one of The High King's trusted General, the great centaur Oreius had informed that the northern parts of Ettinsmoor have been invaded by some group of rebelling giants, who had brought distraction over the land. Thus, making the eight days turn into seven as The High King's presence and army demands to be in the Northern Region. There was a complication however, Susan had agreed on coming to Calormen to visit Tashbaan. The Prince Rabadash ruling country in Calormen. She had agreed on the offer of visiting if the High King can escort her but because he cannot come, It brought complications towards the original plans.

"Brother do you must really have to go?" Asked Susan who gently touched Peter's face. They were on his bedroom chamber on the Nothern Clear Skies Pavilion.

"Lovely Su, you know to yourself that I must. If you have your duties as Queen, I have my own duties too as the High King. Narnia needs me to protect it from any evil and from any harm. I must do my duty, as so do you. Now, the courtship between the prince and you are going well, you need to do your duty as a Queen and Mother to Narnia. To marry and to ensure that Narnia would survive and have a future heir, you need to go to Calormen. You must, it would be rude if you don't. What would the Tisroc say if he finds out his future daughter-in-law is afraid on going to his own country? Like my battle against this rebellious giants. This would be your battle, face it with dignity and courage my Queen as Aslan would be proud if you did so." Peter spoke as he both coped Susan's beautiful face between his warm hands.

"I'm just afraid of going alone dear brother. I'm scared to leave my Narnia!" Susan cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why would you be afraid, you know that Aslan watches over us" Peter crooned to her, hugging his weeping sister against him. He let her burst it all out, and when the tears had finally ceased out. Susan pulled her head back from leaning over Peter's chest. She looked at him frantically and sorrowfully.

"I'm afraid that if I must go, I would never see Narnia again. You, Edmund and Lucy. I'm scared over the fact if I marry, I would become a foreigners Queen. If I say my vows, I would rule over a unknown and unfamiliar land. If I'll have his child, I would become the Queen of Calormen, of Tashbaan. I would not be Queen of Narnia anymore" Susan said with so much anguish that the words stabbed through Peter's heart. He totally understands her but He must stand strong and magnificent for her, for Narnia, for Aslan. Peter yet again coped Susan's face, serious this time. It forced her to look at him directly in his deep smouldering green eyes.

"Susan, always remember, always do. Once a King or Queen of Narnia. Always a King or Queen of Narnia. No one can change that, not even me, not Rabadash, or Calormen."

Susan knew this words. She knew it and it made her realize her own real worth as the Queen of Narnia. It will forever will be her identity, it would always be her. Always and Forever.

No one can take that away from her.

* * *

For Susan's safety and relief, King Edmund had volunteered to replace the High King Peter as an escort to Calormen. While Queen Lucy would be left on her sibling absence to rule and protect Narnia. First, it didn't sit well for Susan on leaving her youngest sibling alone. But it didn't sit well either with King Edmund that Susan must go to Calormen alone. To appease her graving and worried older sister, The Queen Lucy had ordered a talk with Queen Susan, just to reassure her protective sister that she is capable of being left alone and rule by her own. A statement where she highly made a point that she is fully a grown Queen now and can handle this affairs and situation well, making Susan finally agree on letting King Edmund join her to Calormen and letting Lucy be left alone to rule in Narnia. In a condition that Mr and Mrs Beaver would watch over her. Susan had agreed too of letting Mr. Tumnus come, Lord Peridan, a close Narnia courtier. And The Prince Corin who had vowed that he should protect the Queen wherever she may go, despite his Royal Father's command, the King of Archenland, to return home. So the Narnian embassy consisted of Queen Susan, King Edmund, Mr. tumnus, Prince Corin, Lord Peridan, Two dwarves, a large raven and with some other Narnians. The two ships, one of Narnian embassy and one of Calormen embassy have set sail on the very next day morning, as the High King departed with his huge Narnian army towards the North to wage war against the giants and as The King of Archenland marched back to his home country on that very same morning. The beavers, the dryads and the Narnian maidens watched their Queen Lucy as she stood at the large balcony of Cair Paravel, who watches sadly from afar at her siblings departure.

* * *

Upon reaching Calormen and to its capital ruling kingdom, Tashbaan. The two great ships carrying each Calormene and Narnian embassies landed on land. Susan at this new moment thought it would be a start of a new chapter between her and Rabadash's relationship. Upon entering the large majestic city, the people of Tashbaan had welcomed the civilians of Narnia with mixed reactions. Some cheered and some were a little hesitant, untrusting. They all had wide eyes, upon seeing each faces of the Narnians especially the beasts and the magical creatures they all deemed to exists in only fairy tale stories and the Queen Susan who was the fairest among the land, whom the Tisroc, upon meeting, was immediately taken by how beautiful Susan was. Stating that he was glad that his bloodline would be carried on with the blood of a Goddess. Rabadash other brothers, upon meeting Susan, had formed a fixation towards her, finding their selves lusting for the Narnian Queen much to King Edmund's dismay. The Princesses of the Tisroc too had found the beautiful King irresistible and charming and thus the Tarkheena's have grown to form a hateful feeling towards Susan for always being close to Edmund and being protected by him. Beauty that gave birth to both jealousy and lust brought an argument between Rabadash and his brothers, his cousins and friends. Once when the Prince confronted his younger brother about him kissing Susan's hand without his permission, which led them to fight against one another. Cursing and threatening each other. On this moments, the mask that Rabadash wore when he was in Narnia had begun to slip down and it revealed slowly his true identity, his true face, the true Rabadash. Which made Susan, Edmund and other Narnians bewildered and disappointed. As the days go by, Rabadash mask had completely fallen off now and the Queen Susan had found herself in one of her most difficult situation, a complicated situation that she had worried about to face back when she was about to leave her beloved dazzling Narnia. The favour she had for the prince had completely vanished and she now has to face the fact that she doesn't want to marry him. As the days go by, Narnia found their selves unable to leave the city of Tashbaan, and Rabadash cruelty grew, making Susan avoid him at all cost.

**Calormen**

****

**Tashbaan's Throne Hall**

Seeing and feeling that Susan's affection for him had ceased, Rabadash became furious. Unable to comprehend the rejection, He forced a private meeting with the Queen without informing the King Edmund and the Narnian ambassadors.

"Hi Susan" Rabadash had greeted when Susan was tricked by his servants on coming to his chambers, by lying that her brother was having a private meeting with the Princes' chambers .

"My Prince" Susan bowed and greeted politely, her eyes down and showing an impassive facial expression. After bowing, she lifts her head to see a drunk Rabadash. Drinking by himself while sitting on the corner of his huge golden chambers. She looks around the huge room, there was no brother here, Edmund was not here.

She panics but before she can let it show in her facial expression, she sighs heavily. Calming and pulling herself together. Susan struggles her frown.

"I wanna...wanna invite you to drink with me please" The Prince had drunkenly blurted out. His actions were clumsy and awkward.

"Forgive me, my Prince but I don't drink" Susan had earnestly stated and added. "Prince Rabadash, I believe that you are drunk. I wish for you to sleep early as a Prince still needs to do his royal duties as the Prince tomorrow morning. And I...I came because I thought my brother was with you, which I was completely mistaken. So please forgive me for disturbing you, I shall go return back to my chambers. I believe that if I haven't showed up to my brother, he'll be gravely worried..." Susan explains, face as gentle as possible.

"Oh screw him! Screw your brother! He's been too close to you, you know? Is he fucking you my Queen Susan?" Rabadash had blurted out drunkenly and angrily.

"My Prince!" Susan gasped, horrified of the accusation. "My relationship with my brother is nothing like that! King Edmund is an honourable man and I—"

Susan was cut off by Rabadash's sudden black rage "a whore? A whore that seduces any man who sees her? Do you know that I've heard a rumor that you're no longer a virgin? That the High King Peter have slipped off his magnificent sword and stabbed it inside your womanhood? Did your older brother enjoyed it? Your virginity? Did he enjoyed fucking your magnificent cunt that it grew wide and loose? Did he fucked you all night before leaving Narnia? Now that he's not here, have you taken your other brother's dick to put inside you? Tell me sweet Susan had Edmund made your huge round boobs saggy? Have you dearly let Prince Corin fuck your beauty of a cunt? Oh tell me, tell me did you loved every bit of it?" He roared, throwing and thrashing the table near him.

Horror had enveloped Susan's entire being. She doesn't know what got into Rabadash mind for thinking something unimaginable and disgusting about her and her dear siblings. "We are not like that. We are decent people" Susan had said firmly. She feels very scared and much betrayed at this moment. She never had seen him so angry and so cruel, and Susan never once had crossed her mind that Rabadash would be capable of saying such stuff and things to her siblings, especially to her—offending her.

'We're not like you' Susan thought angrily. She wants to cry, to scream at him and to defend herself, but Susan was smart. She knows if she dares to make one move bordering into a mistake, The Prince can easily order them to be executed by the next morning. And Susan wouldn't have that. She wouldn't risk it.

"I'm tired, I shall return to my chambers" She nervously states. Attempting to sound firm and un-afraid. Susan then bows her head again, as if to excuse herself. She turns hers head around when she was startled by a sudden crash near her.

Rabadash had finally snapped.

"No!" The Prince growled. He had just thrown a chair at Susan, who was lucky enough that it didn't hit her but instead it hit the door in front of her. The horror-stricken Queen looked at the broken pieces of the chair, scrambled and destroyed against the floor. Suddenly she hears a thunder of footsteps coming towards her, she looks to find out Rabadash coming towards her, ballistic with black rage. Alarmed and frantic, Susan's body goes into its adrenaline rush, she starts to run towards the door only to be painfully stabbed at her left foot by a small nail that was a part from the broken chair, which was scattered against the floor. That made her body limp and fall down to the floor.

"Arghhh!!!" Susan lets out a scream of agony. Her hands flew towards her wounded foot. However that didn't stopped Rabadash, who at this moment catches up to her, and thus grabs and yanks her by the hair. Pulling her body and her wounded foot aggressively, yanking out the nail outside her flesh. Which made Susan totally and fully scream and react out of pure agony.

"How dare you run away from me?!" Rabadash lashed out, still pulling Susan by her long hair, dragging the squirming woman towards the bed. When he reaches the large mattress, he yanks her body roughly and throws her against the bed. Petrified and feeling completely pained and powerless, Susan let out a choking cry. Rabadash then got on top of her and had grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

"I love you Susan, I loved you so much that there would be no sense of living if I won't have you. I love you to the point it's making me mad" The Prince cried. Tears dripping directly at Susan's face. "But you're too beautiful for me, for my brothers, for my sisters, for my father, for Tashbaan and for Calormen. Everyone just wanted to steal you away from me, even Peter and Edmund. And I won't let that happen! Because no matter what you say your beauty sucks everyone! Susan, you're a horrible woman who lures men in to their complete doom!"

"What.....What are you saying?" The weeping lady whispered, still horrified and shaking. Still can't believe at the words she was hearing "Rabadash, I'm innocent!" Susan testified solemnly.

"You can NEVER be innocent," snarled the Prince as he slowly got up, positioning himself in between her legs after forcing her to spread them. He then begins to tear her gown, and when she still fights him against it, He slaps her hard on the face. Rendering Susan shock from the action, she then feels him tear her undergarments, freeing her breast and her womanhood.

That was the last straw for Susan.

"Stop this Rabadash please, this is not right!" Susan pleaded, still in tears and agony. She tries very hard to suppress the intense pain growing in her left foot.

"Who are you to tell me what's wrong and what's right?" Rabadash bawled out.

At this terrifying moments, she feels a warm and comforting breeze coming to her, surrounding her. And as if she was imagining things, Susan is distracted by a small voice echoing inside her ears to her head.

Courage dear heart........

"I am a Queen of Narnia" Susan spoke firmly, she glares at Rabadash, her eyes blazing like the rise of the Southern Radiant Sun.

That stopped Rabadash, dumbfounded. Unable to proceed the evil act he was planning, the evil Prince found himself on the complete presence of a powerful Queen, who at the very least demands to be respected.

Then the door opens and came barging suddenly was the Tisroc.

* * *

"Where have you been your majesty?" Mr. Tumnus frantically said as he run from the corner of the hallway to Susan who was sitting alone in the gardens of Tashbaan. The Narnian embassy had grown worried by her growing absence and had been searching for her. When they had gone back to their chambers to check if the Queen has come back, they were met with a Calormene servant who informed them where Susan was. They were informed that the Queen has been located in the gardens and Mr. Tumnus had volunteered to fetch her himself.

"My Queen? My Queen where have you been?" asked Mr. Tumnus repeatedly when Susan didn't respond. When he was almost near her, clear enough for him to see her clearly. He noticed her wearing a hooded dark blue cloak, a cloak which he haven't seen her wear before. The Queen was aware of the loyal fauns presence but she was dazed off, staring at the bright night sky of Calormen. When Mr. Tumnus finally reached Susan, he paused and bows to her.

"My Queen we've been looking all around for you, and here you are at the gardens at night! If you want to come see the gardens your majesty, we can happily escort you tomorrow morning but now we must need to return back to the chambers! King Edmund has been worried!" The faun nervously said.

"My apologies for making all of you worry Mr, Tumnus" The Queen gently said but she still did not turn around to face the sweet faun, who by now grew increasingly worried by her growing passive behaviour.

"Queen Susan?....Is there something wrong?" He asked. "My Queen?"

Slowly the clouds from the lovely night sky rolled back from the majestic glowing round moon above. Revealing its full glory and slowly, Susan turns herself around to face the faun, who at this very scene, grew shock upon the view which he had clearly see with the help of the light from the moon.

"Good Aslan! What happened to our Queen?!" Exclaimed the horrified faun. Susan was revealed with a bruised face, a slit mouth, a torn dress and upon re-examining closely, a bleeding feet.

Seeing the fauns reaction, Susan snapped and cried.

"Oh my! What happened? This is horrible! If the King and the Prince Corin would see you like this they will be furiously mad and if the High King finds out----" Mr. Tumnus had grown pale. Pale white like the face of Susan. "Who knows what he'll do!" exclaimed the faun. He reaches to Susan's face, caressing it and touching the bruised side. "What happened my Queen? Tell me"

Susan didn't respond.

"My Queen, I need to know. The King needs to know. Narnia needs to know"

Still, Susan didn't respond.

"My Queen?" Mr. Tumnus asked again. "Please?"

No word.

Then as if having no choice, Mr. Tumnus leaned in and coped the Queen's face with both of his warm hands and looked seriously at her.

"Queen Susan, were you raped?" He asked.

The Queen's face began to crumble with tears and a quiet sob.

"Almost.."

* * *

"What is making Mr. Tumnus long? Shouldn't he just fetch the Queen Susan right from the garden?" grumbled the impatient Prince Corin. The young prince was pacing back and forth from the chamber.

"What if something happened? Ought we need to check them out?" Peridan asked nervously as he sat at the large luxurious couch. There were a lot of people present at the huge room.

"I'm sure they are on their way back here" King Edmund had reassured. Staying calm and calculated as possible despite his growing worriedness. He wouldn't know how to face his siblings, who was at Narnia right now; if something might have happen to their sister.

He was having an argument within himself, if he should have not let her wander off by herself earlier.

Suddenly after another fifteen minutes of silence out of the growing uneasiness from the Narnians. One of their dwarf companions entered the room in a panic, startling them.

"What is it?" Peridan was the first to react.

"The Queen is here and Mr. Tumnus!" The dwarf informed, He hurriedly opened both large wooden doors of the chamber to let Mr. Tumnus enter, with him was the limp, dishevelled, stained with blood and the bruised pale faced Queen Susan the Gentle, who was holding at the faun's arms for support. Down on the floor where the Queen was standing was fresh blood coming out from her feet. All tainted on the clear marble cream floor.

"My Queen!" cried Prince Corin, his hands on his mouth, horrified by the view.

"Susan!" King Edmund shouted frantically upon seeing his sister's condition. He hurriedly went to help her, and she let herself fall against him in pain and exhaustion.

"Get water! Get some medicine! The Queen is injured!" Mr. Tumnus commanded around. Which the Narnians hurriedly oblige. People came rushing towards King Edmund and the exhausted Queen Susan. The king had lifted his sister and had put her on the couch for her to lay.

"Su, what happened to you?" Edmund asked, distressed.

", Brother....my...my..my feet hurts" She mumbled in pain.

"Your majesty! Look it seems Queen Susan have stepped on a nail" Peridan declared as he examines the Queen, completely full of dread. The round wound kept on bleeding and upon realizing the cause of the Queens injury, the Narnians hurriedly tend to their injured Queen.

The weeping Prince Corin had rushed to Susan side, kneeling in front of her and clasping his hand with hers, holding it firmly against his. "Who did this to you Queen Susan? Tell me who did this to you!" The Prince furiously snarled.

"Don't fret love" said Susan while she caresses Prince Corin's face.

"Don't fret? Look what they have done to you!" He angrily replied.

"Tell us who did this to you Sister, I swear to Aslan. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves" Edmund said very darkly, his expression deadly and serious. Untouchable, it was the face of a King ready to defend his Queen.

"Edmund.." Susan mumbled. "Please...brother, calm down"

"Calm down? How can I calm down if you've been treated like this! I would never ever stop until that person responsible for this gets what he deserves!" Edmund growled poisonously and he asked again. "Who. Did. This. To. You?"

Susan did not answer. She just closes her eyes, gasping for some air and thinking a way out of this situation. If they find out who caused all of this, if her brother and Corin finds out who's responsible. Susan knew un-doubtfully that they'll literally end him in cold blood. And if they did, all of them would be surely wind up dead next morning and it would be a cause of war towards Narnia, Archenland and Calormen.

Countless lives would perish. Better to lose her honour, instead of that, She thought.

"Were you raped my Queen?" The huge dark raven was the one to ask. Much to the horrors of everyone listening. Realizing the possibility of such perversion.

"Don't tell me you've been......" King Edmund trailed off, his eyes round with horror. When Susan didn't answer or opened her eyes, the King had furiously taken her hand from Prince Corin and made Susan look at him.

"Susan, have you been raped?" He asked. His face full of dark deadly rage.

"Almost.." She admitted. Breathing in and out.

"By who?!" Peridan asked yet again. "Tell us and we shall arrest him!"

"Was it that boy who talked shit behind your back?!" Corin asked furiously, getting Susan's reaction. She doesn't know whom he was referring to.

"Who is that?" King Edmund demanded. Looking at the young Prince, who looked back at him.

"The one who called Queen Susan a dirty slut back when I companied her outside the Castle" Corin replies darkly.

"Should we arrest him your majesty?"Peridan asked Susan, ready for the command.

Susan then began to panic, she must not reveal to them no matter what that it was Prince Rabadash, however she too can't bare to have anyone who's innocent to get punished by something they did not do. She can't risk that, it'll be terrible.

"Please, no one have to arrest someone. no one has to be killed and punished today, please brother I beg you, let just leave this accident be and pretend that it did not happen," Susan pleaded, her whole body trying it's best to use what's energy left inside her.

"Why would you want to do that?" King Edmund asked, appalled.

"I don't want to let this be known to our older brother, the High King" Susan gulped. Sweat dripping from both sides of her face. "He'll be really furious and...and I don't want to cause a wedge between the already fine relationship between our Narnia and Calormen"

The King Edmund had exchanged looked with Peridan, Corin, and Mr. Tumnus who was standing over the corner, quietly all this time. He deliberates for a minute, thinking and re thinking again. And finally, after a short deliberation. King Edmund leaned in to kneel in front of his worried and hoping sister.

"Okay if that's what you want, we will obey" He declares solemnly. Kissing Susan's forehead.

"Prince Corin? Where are you going?" The large raven had asked as Corin got up from where he was kneeling and went towards to door.

"I'm going to my bedroom and finally exhaust myself" spoke the Prince.

"You're not going to have dinner with us?" Mr. Tumnus wondered questioningly. "I thought you were hungry my Prince?"

"I shall just order some servants in my room" The Prince informed.

"Corin, love...." Susan called out gently. "Rest well"

"Of course your majesty" Prince Corin smiled and then bowed towards to Susan. "If your Majesties shall excuse me, I shall return to my room"

"Your Grace shall go on and rest" King Edmund granted and bowed back.

Susan just looked at Corin who disappeared out of sight when he left the room, she was heavily tended and cared for on that night.

As the story of the Horse and his boy was told, the next morning Prince Corin of Archenland had become missing, making Susan worry and weeping all day, Rabadash had a private talk with King Edmund, who informs what happened to Susan, unknowing that it was Rabadash who tried to force her. At this instances, He keeps on pressuring Edmund, asking whether when Susan would agree to the marriage. The Queen has been avoiding the evil Prince all day and was locked on her chambers weeping for the missing Prince Corin while everyone starts to look for him, Shasta stumbles upon them and was mistaken for the missing Prince. King Edmund and the Narnian embassy had brought the confused Shasta to Queen Susan and in the light of seeing her, He proclaims her the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. At this time, The Narnians plans there escape by tricking the Prince and when they have finally left the confused Shasta alone, Corin shows up and meets Shasta. His long lost twin brother, He informs Shasta that he had a fight with a boy who disrespected Queen Susan and thus he had been locked in the jail all day. They switch places and Shasta meets with his horse and Aravis, who informs the planned attack of Calormen to Archenland. At this time, The Narnian embassy had finally escaped with Queen Susan, Shasta and Aravis race off to the Great desert to inform The King Lune, King of Archenland the sudden Attack of Prince Rabadash.

From Archenland, he goes to Narnia to let the Pevensies know about the war waged by Calormen to Archenland, and thus The King Edmund, and with Queen Lucy rides off to Archenland to help and aid King Lune, Prince Cor and Prince Corin. Both countries marched to war, against Calormen. King Edmund and Prince Rabadash faces each other in a duel which Rabadash had finally lost. Indicating that Narnia and Archenland have won.

Aslan shows up to Rabadash and as a punishment. He transforms the Prince into a donkey. However, if he returns to Tashbaan again, he'll revert back to his human form and if he so still planned on stepping out of Tashbaan, he'll transform back into a donkey for good. Making Rabadash go on to decide of never leaving his country again and re-instating peace between the countries again.

* * *

"Ughh....my head hurts" Susan had mumbled. Waking up from her long dream and finding herself surrounded by the darkness inside her beloved room. She was at her family's old house again, returning after she was detained from the Hospital. Hancel had bought the Pevensie house from the bank out from Susan's request, who had chosen the old house for where she can be well supervised and live peacefully. Like what Hancel had promised to her, he'll take her in—as his fiancé, and as a future Mistress of the Mignionette Household, she needs to be supervised. Her aunt Solenn and Uncle Nate had happily permitted her to move out from their house out of fear for their son's growing erratic behaviour.

Susan then sat up on her warm bed, trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her room, when her eyes had finally adjusted, she reached for her bed lamp and switched it on to life. She notices that she has been sweating despite the cold weather of London.

"What was that dream?" She mumbled to herself. Confused.

She had felt the dream so realistic that she notices that tears had fallen down to her face. She touches her tears and feels the wet liquid flowing down. "Why am I crying?" She asked herself. Susan felt like she knew the answer to that, she knew why she was crying, she knew what her dream was, and she knew it wasn't just a dream. But inside her had been suppressing all this stuff way back when she had returned to this world from back there. After He had informed her that she wouldn't be returning back anymore, Susan had let herself be consumed by the temporary happiness her world has to offer just to hide her sorrowful heart and soul. She let it consume her entirely, just to let her forget everything. And she did....

She did forget, and now that it's slowly coming back to her after she had lost the permanent happiness, trading them off with the temporary happiness. Susan knew why she was crying, why she was tearing. She looked at her wide opened window, the dazzling sleeping night of London and the glimmering, shining brightness of the twinkling stars. The Queen closed her eyes and opens it to see the view of the large silver moon on top of its very glory and it was like the same glorious moon which she had seen on that same night before in the gardens of evil. She takes a deep breathe.

Susan knew this path she had taken is a path she could never regret. Yet, deep down inside her, she knew also that the Imperial life back then is a path with no return.

It was nothing but a faint Legacy of a Dream.

* * *

**End of Chapter: 3**


	4. 'The Beating'

“Where have you been?”

Susan entered the Pevensie household’s living room just to find her fiancé Hancel sitting alone in the middle of the dim room with just one lamp opened. They’ve been living and engaged together for almost two months after Susan got out from the hospital, as a request of Hancel and Aunt solenn’s eager permission to let them live together. Pointing out that conceiving a child suddenly out from this situation would surely ensure the planned marriage. How would they? Susan was still a virgin, she wouldn’t let Hancel bed her just because they’re engaged and living together. She’s not that easy, to others she may look like a slut, a whore, and a harlot. But she was neither of this things, she was hell of a freaking virgin.

Susan looked around the room, it was still dark despite the lamps supply of small light. Hancel was just sitting menacingly, quietly and broodingly.

“At my Aunts’ house. You knew I was going to be there today” Susan said, she was sure she had told him that she’ll be gone for today, why ask an obvious question.

“I know, and I knew too that the tea party had ended earlier. But you came home right now, and right now is already night time… exactly eight in the evening” Hancel pointed out coldly, he glared at his clueless and confused fiancé who was just staring back at him, her face was still as beautiful as the radiant sun. She was wearing the nice floral blue dress that he gave her, that he gifted to her, one of the many gifts that he had given her. Despite all of that however…

She continues to defy him…

“I’m sorry if I came home late, I was at a friends’ house…I didn’t realize the time” Susan apologizes as she slowly comes forward to Hancel as if to hug the scowling man in front of her. She reaches her hand to him only for him to smack her hand away angrily and hardheartedly.

“Don’t touch me with your dirty hands!” Hancel snapped. Surprising Susan of the sudden rejection. He always wanted her touch, her feel, her hug. But it seems he was different today, he was cold, calculating, and supercilious. He was not like the man Susan was used to, he was not the same man she came to love with.

“Hancel—what’s wrong…?” Susan asked bitterly. She was frozen where she stood in front of him, the light from the small lamp unable to touch her presence.

“You slut! When have you been cheating on me?!” Hancel shouted angrily, the light that was close to him was able to highlight out the angry expression his handsome face masked.

“What are you talking about?” Susan asked again, truly stupified now. She wasn’t able to comprehend the situation or his words.

“What am I talking about?” Hancel grimaced, laughing at her words. “You’re just not a slut. You’re even a dumb, stupid shithead!” he growled at her, standing up slowly to hover intimidatingly over the beautiful woman whom he claimed to be his.

Then Susan felt all her gentleness ran out from her body as her hand flew by its own accord to slap this young man whom she thought would respect her no matter what.

Hancel laughed loudly after being slapped. He was like a madman, just standing there and looking rather wicked.

“So that’s how you’ll repay me huh? With everything that I’ve gave you and showered you, you’ll just repay me with you cheating with another man and a slap?” Hancel retaliated.

After hearing this and realizing what she had done, Susan as if not knowing what to do anymore reached for her fiancé and hugged him tightly. She want to let him feel her warmth and her gentleness that was brought back to her, she was feeling sorry for hitting him. Even if he had accused her of such unimaginable and disturbing things, it was not right for her to slap him like that. He had a point, Hancel was the one of the remaining people in her life who was kind and generous to her. He had loved her and even desired to take her as his own wife despite her unfortunate circumstances, despite that he knew she was marrying him out of the orders of her ambitious aunt.

“I did not cheat on you Hancel please believe me!” Susan cried, hugging him very tightly, her tears dripping on his white expensive suit. “And I’m sorry I didn’t mean to slap you dear” She said as her hands crawl and caress the pink cheek of her angry fiancé.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!” Hancel growled as he pushes Susan away, trying to break the grip she had from his shoulders. But Susan just gripped her hug to him even tighter.

“Why should I let I you go?! I don’t want to let you go!” Susan screamed as Hancel tried squirming under her hug.

“Don’t speak like you didn’t know!” The angry man said and added, “My friends had told me, my maids had told me, everyone told me something about you!”

“I’ve done nothing Hancel nothing! I’m innocent!” Susan pleaded gently, crying while she insisted her innocence. Making Hancel glare directly straight at her weeping red yet beautiful eyes and muttering the words he’d been wanting to scream out loud since he find out.

“Didn’t you know…you fucked your own cousin?” It was both a question and an accusation.

Susan’s eyes widened. That’s it, he finally discovered what had happened and he misunderstood it. She backed down slowly away from him, letting her hold from him fall. It’s been a secret, a deep secret that she, her aunt, and her uncle have tried very hard to hide. After Austin had tried to rape Susan, all of them kept their mouth shut, they do not want to attract more troublesome issues coming to their little tight nit family because of the incident, and Susan knew if the authorities had found out, they might take Austin away from his parents, a consequence she won’t risk. A cousin wanting to hurt and rape its own cousin is something not even reality can comprehend and tolerate, She hated what had happened but she was tender hearted enough to have sympathy and mercy to her perpetuator. She can’t bring herself to take away a son from his own parents because she knew, she knew how it felt to lose and be separated from the ones you dearly cherished and loved.

Only Susan knew the devastation of such kind of terrible loss.

“There was nothing between me and my cousin” Susan stated as she straightens her posture. She sincerely and earnestly stared right back at Hancel who was still glaring and scowling at her. She knew, deep down that she doesn’t need to explain herself to anyone who doubts her innocence no matter how she reasons with them. But Susan did knew too, that this person standing in front of her, accusing and shouting ridiculous curses at her is not just a simple ‘anyone or someone’ she knew, it was her soon to be husband, soon they’ll be wed and would surely become one in the marriage bed. Thus it wouldn’t help if this kind of problem stains the relationship that they have carefully built and nourished between them. She needs to clarify and clean her name, for her honour and for his.

“Nothing happened between us—me and Austin, we weren’t even that close. But that night, after you left and apologized. He came to my room in an attempt to assault me, to rape me, to try robbing me off my virginity. That’s what happened if you want to know the truth of such rumours going around” She explains, her voice flat and firm.

“And do you honestly expect me to believe that?” Hancel snorted angrily.

“I expect you to believe me because it’s the truth!” Susan exclaimed, tears was now flowing down in her eyes. Her lips was trembling as she speaks the words out.

“I don’t believe you, you have lied to me long enough for me not to trust you anymore—“ Hancel insisted and reasoned out.

“I did not lie to you Hancel! Can’t you see I’m stating the truth?”

“It’s very hard to believe anything you say Susan…because look at you! Just look at you! Every man wants you! You’re the most desired woman here in London and all women envy you! I’m not always around you, I’m not always with you. I don’t know what the fuck you’ll might do behind my back! Who knows you might be really fucking your cousin, you might be fucking one of my friends or even my own father, who knows if you have been spreading your legs out to let all England fuck the shit out of you and I would still be oblivious if I haven’t find out” He snapped at her, muttering each words with so much revulsion and repugnance. His expression was darkly and deadly unforgiving.

“So you would rather believe those rumours instead of believing me?” Susan cried out. There was no winning in this argument, he was too ignorant and stubborn to hear her out no matter how she insisted, no matter how she pleaded, no matter how countless of times she’ll slap him with the fucking truth, He wouldn’t hear a single thing.

“I’m your fiancé…” Susan whispered as she pointed the fact out, clearly heartbroken over the fact that she’s been replaced by the negative rumours and by the flaming jealousy.

“Fiancé?” Hancel repeated, stunned by the words, as if unable to fully accept and comprehend it, he then pauses to let the word **fiancé** sink in. Susan just stared at him, waiting until He finally snapped. “Fiancé?!” Finally lashing out to Susan. He shouts at her whilst grabbing her by the arms, gripping her nice and tight until Susan can feel the aching pain coming from his furious grip. Susan can only look back at him with so much fear and apprehension as he shook her aggressively.

“MY FIANCE! YES YOU ARE MY FIANCE AND MY WIFE…MY WIFE IN PRACTICE AND IF NOT YET BY LAW SO YOU WILL HAVE TO STOP THIS BULLSHIT OF YOURS AND STOP SPREADING YOUR LEGS AROUND TOWN LIKE A SLUT IN HEAT, FOR OTHER MEN TO DICK YOUR PUSSY NICE AND WIDE BECAUSE I’M NOT LETTING MY WOMAN DISHONOR ME LIKE THAT. YOU’RE MY FIANCE, YOU BELONG TO ME, YOUR NAME, YOUR BODY AND YOUR PUSSY ALL BELONGS TO ME AND THEY SHALL HONOR ME LIKE THE WAY A WIFE SHALL REQUIRE TO HONOR A HUSBAND. I’LL REPEAT IT **SUSAN PEVENSIE** , YOU BELONG TO ME AND ONLY ME DID I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?”

“Yes…” Susan gasped in terror, shivering over her so-called terrifying and frightening fiancé’s tight hold, which loosens by this time.

“Good” Hancel coldly replies as he leans down and kisses her trembling soft red lips. Letting her go in the process as his anger subsided. “If you’ll excuse me” He adds while caressing her wet cheeks, backing away as he leave the now silent and quiet dim room.

After the silence that came and followed from the shocking scene, Susan knees finally gave in and she collapses down the cold floor, her hand was on her mouth trying to muffle down her sobs, trying to hold herself in place, to never shatter and never break. She had finally realized that she was indeed truly cursed, she finally realizes her mistake as fat tears oozes out from her terrified eyes, that she had made the wrong choice.

That she, Susan Pevensie was about to marry a monster.

Was it too late for her now?

* * *

Days had passed, the once kind and gentle Hancel was now turning into a man that Susan was not able to recognize, days had passed his real identity finally and slowly shows up, his jealousy, paranoia, anger issues, and erratic tantrum behaviours came crashing down in a very fast pace, hitting Susan like she’s been hit by the train, the same train that killed her parents and siblings, the same train that she had found herself unable to escape through as it drove itself to its ultimate destruction. Like her deceased family, Susan was unable to stop it. Like a fast, dangerous and unstoppable train, Hancel resorted to beating up Susan whenever they argue or fight. Or just plainly beaten’s her up when she wasn’t able to measure up his standards or whenever he feels like it, His gentle nature had completely vanished whenever his paranoia kicks in and Susan is forced to face and endure it every passing day.

At the same time, despite the problem, despite the rumours, despite everything that she have and will have. Susan Pevensie saw her whole life as if she already lived it, an endless parade of parties, cocktailians, yacht and pool matches. Always the same narrow and shallow people that would say mindless chatter, and Susan felt like she was standing in a great presuppose with no one to pull her back, no one who care or even noticed.

After coming home from another luxurious party, Susan entered her bedroom in such haste and eagerness, in desperate. Her face was troubled, unsure and at the same time sad. She starts to remove her cream gloves that her hand was covered in, yanking it hastily and throwing the gloves over the bed. She then walked straight to her vanity mirror only for her to see her own self, her own image, her own reflection. The beautiful woman was beyond elegance and grace, despite that divine image of an appearance, Susan was unrecognizable as she was dressed in extravagance, luxury and splendour. Realizing that she didn’t even recognize her own self, her own Susan, the true Susan on that woman in the reflection was lost—gone, she was lost in her own beauty and _it made her finally go snap_.

She yanked and yanked desperately at the zipper of her extravagant gown, clawing and trying to tear the smooth and luxurious gown down, a gown that felt like a prison, a cage where her body was locked in. Unable to fly and unable to be free. When she can’t open her gown, she retreats back to focus on her hair that was style glamorously, Susan grunts desperately as she yanked and clawed her hair into freedom, removing the beautiful golden pins her hair was styled in, letting her curly and luxurious black hair fall down to its original place down to her waist. Letting it breathe once again. She gazes again to the large mirror and it reflected a desperate, agonizing and sorrowful woman whose beauty was regarded and praised to be legendary and heavenly.

“This is all your fault” She mutters under her breath as she looked at her agonizingly beautiful reflection on the mirror. Cursing the beauty in the reflection.

“NO!!!!!!!!!!” Susan lashes out, screaming and grabbing things that was close enough for her reach. Susan yanked her golden necklace, her pricey bracelet, her ruby ring away, throwing them into chaos. She cried, screamed and hollered her heart out. Letting the pinned and built up frustration, anger, sorrow that she tried very hard to hide since her family’s death and the agonizing depression out, letting it all out and crumble down at the very same time. Breaking, cracking, smashing and shattering any gifts that she received, even including the clear defenceless mirror. Shattering and reducing it to a millions of broken pieces.

Oh ever consuming and stabbing beauty, Susan finally gave in and cries silently, falling down to her knees once again as tears kept falling down.

Beauty had finally broke Susan Pevensie down.

* * *

“You know that I don’t like you smoking Susan” Aunt Solenn said coldly as she glares at the cigarette between Susan’s lips, ready to be lightened up by a lighter.

Solenn reaches out her hand to Susan’s face and yanks the cigarette away from her niece’s red lips, who just stared blankly back at her. Susan was clearly and silently annoyed by her Aunt’s controlling behaviour, but because she was originally a tender hearted person, she knew to herself that she can’t defy her Aunt as Susan sees her as one of among the remaining family that she had left in this world and she can’t afford to lose another family yet again, that’s why even if it was against her wish and desire to marry a man whom she realizes to be a monster in a sheep’s clothing, despite all of that she still follows her Aunt’s orders.

“You’re about to get married by this coming month at least have a concern about how would you look. I don’t want to be embarrassed by your carelessness” Solenn sneered as she glares at Susan while proceeding to throw the cigarette on the trash bin in a graceful and womanly way.

“Smoking a little won’t reduce my beauty, you know that Auntie” Susan replied with a quiet sigh, looking away from her scowling Aunt to stare at the glamorous gardens of the Mignionette household. As they were back again to Hancel’s house to check and make sure the preparations for the coming wedding; the food, the venue, Susan’s bridal gown and the invitations were ready. The two women sat silently under the shade of a large oak tree in the gardens, a small white round table was separating them as they sat in their respective chairs while they looked on the gorgeous Garden of Eden.

“Oh don’t be dumb. Smoking is not proper for a lady, even for a bride like you so stop it” Her Aunt snorted though her niece was not fully paying attention to her at all.

Susan grew quiet for a minute, thinking about the words she wants to say, to confess to her Aunt. It was scaring her, making her anxious but she knew to herself, that she needs to confide in her Aunt no matter what as her Aunt was the only remaining living female closest to her. If she won’t tell it now then she’ll live the rest of her life forever not in peace but in regret. Finally taking up a lot of courage, she gazes towards her aunt slowly, her eyes careful and thoughtful. Her face was both unsure and sure.

“I don’t want to continue the wedding. I don’t want to get married any longer” She states quietly, silent enough for her Aunt to hear.

“I forbid it” Solenn said back, her face emotionless and hard.

“Please Aunt just let go of me—abandon the idea of me marrying this man. I’ll just work to support our family if that’s what I need to do, I don’t want to get married to Hancel please” Susan pleaded again, her face was full of anguish. She can’t take it any longer. She can’t! She might get herself killed if the wedding continues.

“We’ve been through this a million of times Susan, I have to even slap you just to make you realize the importance of this marriage. If you don’t want to marry then what would have become of us? We’ll be belittled by a lot of people and the Pevensie name would be shamed, do you honestly want that? Are you that selfish?” Her aunt retorted, completely showing an expression of disbelief.

“Auntie, He’s _beating_ me. I can’t take it any longer” Susan muttered and informed, anguish and pain is all she can think of right now.

“Then endure it” Her Aunt states coldly while remaining to be rather stoic. As if unable to control her reaction, she stares at her Aunt with bewildered eyes, completely taken by surprise of her Aunt’s words.

“Endure it?” She gasped, tears falling down from her eyes. She can’t believe what she had heard. “I can no longer endure it! I can no longer face one more beating please, please, please! I’m begging you please don’t pressure me to be married anymore! It’ll be the death of me” Susan cried, she stood up from her chair and ran to Solenn who remained phlegmatic and apathetic. She kneeled down and gripped her aunt’s skirt. Crying and pleading in desperation.

“Please just let me go” She uttered desperately.

“Susan do you hear yourself? What madness have you been thinking? I don’t understand you, every woman would kill to be married into wealth and power and the match between you and Hancel is completely perfect. Marrying him would assure our survival, our family’s survival—your survival” Solenn declared as she looked at her niece unsettling face, touching her gripping hands as if to caress them.

“Marrying him would assure my death” Susan breathed and cleared out. “He’ll end up killing me if I go through with this and this is so unfair”

“Of course it’s unfair. We’re women, we aren’t free to choose” Solenn answered with a stern face. She then reaches yet again to Susan’s face to cope it tenderly against her warm palms.

Susan then knew there was no way out of this, she can see it in her Aunt’s face. Yes, she was right they _are_ women and being a woman is like a curse, it’s a burden. They always see you as the lower person no matter how beautiful, graceful, smart, kind and wise you are. If you are a woman then the world would be harsh to you, you’ll live to live up society’s standards, standards that are put up into a woman’s shoulder, for her to carry it from her first breath to her ultimate grave. Always be a woman they say, they say it like it was easy, they say it like it was effortless, painless and simple. How wrong can they be, if they only knew of how hard it was to be a woman, to be a lady, to be a Mother. Then they’ll know what pain is, what sorrow and agony is. They’ll know how it feels to have your choices be taken away from you, they’ll know of how would it felt to loss options in life.

Let them stand in a woman’s shoes. Then they’ll know how would it felt to be like a glue, invisible as they are, even when you can’t see them. They’re still there—holding life, family, and love together even if all hope is lost.

“Yes…maybe you are right. We aren’t free to choose” Susan whispered, wiping her tears away. Her expression become solemn, gentle and unreadable. She slowly gets up and stands in front of her staring Aunt. Susan then starts to slowly unbutton her top, revealing the thin dress under the luxurious fabric and her exposed shoulders, arms and chest.

“Susan what are you doing?” Solenn protested as she turns her head quickly to look away from her niece.

“Let’s say you’re right, women aren’t free to choose. But I didn’t choose this, _I didn’t choose to be beaten up_ ” With that words, Solenn slowly returns her gaze towards the young woman in front of her. The young woman was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen in her life, she had a wavy lustrous raven black hair, her skin was beyond flawless, like an airbrushed pearl white snow. Her full lips was red, natural and not overwhelming. Her nose was straight and perfect as so was her eyes, her glimmering wondrous and angelic doe eyes that were the color of turquoise silver blue. That young woman was indeed the most beautiful woman that was _ever_ born. She was indeed gorgeous, divine and unparalleled except that there was one tiny flaw…her body was covered in large violet to blue and yellow bruises, around her shoulders, arms and chest. Bruises that are a sign of physical abuse.

“Oh my god” Her Aunt muttered in horror as Susan presented and revealed herself in broad daylight.

The divine was beaten, the beauty was bruised.

* * *

“Hi Susan”

Austin greeted Susan with a polite bow as he entered the small café nearby, the place where they had agreed to meet up as a request from Susan who contacted him willingly. She was sitting alone in the middle table, dressed in the luxurious clothes that her fiancé gave her, she was wearing less makeup but despite that she was effortlessly the most beautiful girl on that café making men around her and also the women too, as if they can’t help but to stare at her, to look, to gawk and gaze at how wonderfully beautiful she was.

After that ‘accident’ or argument with Hancel, it left Susan wondering, who could be that person demented enough to make up such rumours against her, thinking who could have started the rumours of her and Austin (her cousin) as it was impossible, too impossible for anyone to know of what had happened on that attempted rape because she, her aunt and her uncle strongly agreed that the incident must never come out. It must remain a secret between them. She tries very hard to reason out, to find out who could it have been. Her Aunt Solenn couldn’t be the possible one to spread the rumours as she values herself and her families’ image too much. Her aunt wasn't satisfied with what they had or what her family had, even if it was so much more than most. She wanted more. She had strong social aspirations—social climbers, if it's alright to call them that. Susan's beauty was like a gift to them. Solenn saw so much more potential in it than Susan did. She was a very ambitious woman indeed, making Susan marry Hancel for wealth and glory as she had originally planned from the beginning. For heavens sake, Susan and Hancel were engaged before she'd known him for just two months. Thus her aunt can’t just let it all go to waste just because of an accident. Making her Aunt likely to be the last person who would want to destroy the image she had carefully built for Susan.

Her Uncle Nate was impossible either. Like his wife, he values honour and power of his family, that’s why he was not so against of letting his niece-in-law be sold like a broodmare to the rich heir Hancel. He values and loves his only son too much to be the one who could have spread the rumours, and Susan guessed that it wasn’t in his nature to do such things as he was a very reserved man.

Only four People knew what had happened on that terrible accident. It was Susan, her Aunt, her Uncle…and her cousin. Her cousin who was very fixated of her, her same cousin who was deranged and dangerous. She never knew it was possible, that he somehow harbours feelings towards her and it was not the same normal feelings a cousin should have towards another cousin. It was a feeling of taboo and abomination. It was a feeling of incest, hideous incest. It was impossible and possible in the same time that he— Austin could be the one and only person to spread the rumours as she believed that he won’t give up on her just yet and for god’s sake, He knew what had happened on that moment because he was the one who attempted to assault her, it just left Susan bewildered, realizing that He would go that far just to ruin her and her image. She feels deep inside her that the issue between her and Austin was not entirely over or done as she and him haven’t settled down to face each other, to face the problem that had come between them until now that she had requested to meet him in person.

Susan knew deep down that he won’t be leaving her alone any time because she knew how much power she wields over him, over Austin. Of how much he hated and loved her at the same time.

“You look beautiful, as always” Austin said as he sat down in front of Susan, who was drinking a cherry float—her favorite.

“Thank you,” Susan greeted back and added, “I hope you are well”

“Well enough, how about you, did the bruises that I gave you healed now?” Austin asked, crooking a sly smile. But before Susan can reply back, he waved his hand to the waiter to come near their table. The waiter was flushed to see them both, especially when his eyes lingered on Susan but he then comes to tend and serve them in the end.

“One strawberry cake for my lady here and a chocolate pudding for me” Austin ordered immediately.

“Yes sir” The waiter noted as he smiled to the both of them and disappeared.

“What’s with the generosity?” Susan blurted out quickly, lifting one elegant eyebrow.

“Why, aren’t you hungry?” Austin asked back.

“I am not” Susan replied with a cold look making Austin smirked as he glared at her face, her neck and to her well covered chest, unsettling Susan in the process.

“But, I am” He states, contradicting her words.

“I want to be straight here…I only came here to talked to you about something” Susan mutters. Her voice trembling as she looked at her cousin. She had enough of his games, his cruel taunting’s and his bullshit.

“Something about what?” Austin cockily said, putting his left leg under the other as he leaned over on the table to stare at Susan closer.

“Something about…” Susan trailed off, her eyes gazes down, avoiding eye contact as she tries to find the right words to say. “Were you the one who started the rumour between us?” she finally asked.

“Susan sweetheart, there were no rumours. It really happened, _that_ something between us. Remember?” Austin said with ease and confidence. Tilting his head as if to mock her even more.

“So you did it, you’re the one who started the rumours” Susan gasped, her accusation was indeed right. She looked straight at her unwavering, proud and selfish cousin who now wore a stern expression. He was clearly unapologetic—remorseless. “Why did you do that?” She added, her voice was still trembling with astonishment.

“Because I loved you Susan. I love you and I can’t bare to see you marry that awful man” Austin confessed, despite what he had done, the words that came out from him was pure genuine and pure anguish at the same time, anguish as he realizes that he can’t have Susan no matter how hard he tries, no matter how hard he tries to force himself to her. He can’t have her and that what made him nuts, mad and berserk. Austin cannot accept it.

He reaches for her hand which was laid on the white table in front of him, wanting to caress it. Only for Susan to snatch it away in horror and mystification.

“You’re out of your mind! Austin I’m your cousin for heaven sake we share the same blood! What you are feeling for me is impossible!” Susan cried out and added “It’s an abomination”

“Don’t you dare question my love for you Susan, you greatly underestimate a man in love, and I can do anything for you, literally anything if you just give me a chance…so please open up your heart to me” Austin declared, desperate to prove his love for Susan who just stared at him, puzzled from what she’s hearing. Unable to handle her stubborn cousin any longer, Susan grabbed her coat and purse laid beside her on the other chair and stands up to walk out from their conversation. She can no longer tolerate everything. She was about to walk away when Austin grabbed her hand, nice and tight. Forcing her to stop from her tracks.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Austin hissed as he stabbed a glare towards to Susan who was frozen beside him.

“I’m going far away from you—far far away from _you_ ” Susan snaps back, trying to snatch her hand back to her.

“Susan Pevensie someday you’ll come to love me, you’ll see” Her cousin mutters under his breath, unfazed.

“You’re delusional!” Susan exclaimed in complete disbelief. Austin was completely losing his grip in reality.

“I’ll have you, do you hear me? I’ll have you no matter how you like it or not. I’ll have you and you’ll become mine and mine only. I’ll fuck and rape you every fucking day if that’s what I need to do. I’ll fuck you in the morning, after breakfast, after lunch, after shower, or even after dinner. I’ll fuck your heads out, break you if did so until you can no longer live without me” Austin declares, his eyes were glaring seriously at Susan’s horrified face. He was dangerous, unhinged and confident—diabolical.

Finally provoked and finally unable to control her growing and bursting anger as her gentleness disappear from her entire body. Susan grabbed the glass of water on the table and splashed it directly to Austin’s face. Shocking and appalling the other customers that were dining there at the café, they all stared in bewilderment at the bickering cousins. Austin wiped off the excess water from his face, he was as bewildered as the shocked audience.

“In your dreams and in my nightmares” Susan retorted as she placed the empty glass back from the table.

The waiter from before then finally shows up with their order, ready to be served. The obedient boy looked at the two, Austin who was wet sitting on the chair and Susan who was in front of Austin, scowling. The waiter guessed it was a bad timing for him to enter to the scene and serve the food as he examined both of his angry customers. Susan who notices the waiter’s presence, turns to face the boy. She then proceeded to grab both the served food, taking it hastily with her hands as she dumped it straight in Austin’s bewildered face. Shocking and puzzling the watching audience once again.

“That’s for attempting to rape me and for torturing me” She says under her breath. , finally avenging herself from that unfaithful night. Not waiting for Austin’s reply or reaction, Susan hands back the empty plates she was holding, giving it back to the waiter and eventually walking out from the café with a straight face while everyone was looking at her in awe and amazement.

“Runaway if you can Susan, runaway if you can” Austin curses as he wipes off the food from his face with a clean napkin and while glaring at Susan’s figure as she walks away. Unable to bare such humiliation, Austin stands up and was about to leave when the waiter calls him back for the bill. Annoyed and irritated, Austin grabs his money from his pocket and sticks it in forcefully at the waiter’s mouth, horrifying the poor boy and the people who were dining there once again.

“Suck it for me boy” Austin states as he started to leave from the café, grabbing his hat on the table and putting it on as he goes to follow and stalk the object of his affection.

* * *

**End of Chapter:4**


	5. Extra Chapter Narnia Illustration and Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra chapter dedicated for the visual concept of the characters (old & new), places and locations! I hope you like it. <3

**Chronicles of Narnia**

**Requiem for Beauty: The Chronicles of Susan**

_**Visual Concept, Guide & Illustrations** _

_**** _

_**** _

**~ The Pevensie Siblings ~**

They are regarded as the **Four Ancient Sovereigns of Narnia**. They are wildly and joyfully praised as infamous legends who saved Narnia.

* * *

**~ Lucy Marie Pevensie ~**

**_Lucy Pevensie_ **(Lucy Marie S. Pevensie) is the youngest among the four siblings, known and crowned also as _Queen Lucy The Valiant._ She is known to be a very optimistic and cheerful young lady. What makes her unique among her siblings was her unwavering faith of Aslan. Among the Pevensie's Lucy is regarded as the soul and hope. She symbolizes purity and innocence. At the age of 17, she died along with her brothers and parents from the train crash.

* * *

**~ Edmund John Pevensie ~**

_**Edmund Pevensie**_ (Edmund John S. Pevensie) is the second youngest among the four siblings, known and crowned as _King Edmund The Just._ He is known to be a very quiet and grave young man, only speaking if needs be. What makes him unique among his siblings is his shrewdness and skill of handling a sword. Among the Pevensie's Edmund is regarded as the mind and lips of the four monarchs because of his sharp wit and Just counsels that he gave. He symbolizes change and redemption. At the age of 19, Edmund died along with his other two siblings and parents from the train crash.

* * *

**~ Peter Anthony Pevensie ~**

_**Peter Pevensie**_ (Peter Anthony S. Pevensie) is the eldest among the four siblings, known and crowned as _High King Peter the Magnificent._ Unlike his younger brother, Peter is very known to be an excitable man with a boisterous personality. Despite his ill-temper, he was headstrong and often impulsive. What makes him unique among his siblings was his sense of responsibility and leadership. Among the Pevensie's Peter is regarded as the pride and joy of the family. He symbolizes power, strength and protection. At the age of 22, Peter died along with his two siblings and parents from the train crash.

* * *

**~ Susan Patricia Pevensie ~**

_**Susan Pevensie**_ (Susan Patricia S. Pevensie) is the second eldest among the four siblings, known and crowned to be as _Queen Susan the Gentle._ She is known and infamous for her supreme beauty and tenderheartedness. What makes her unique among her siblings was her sense of reason and her gentleness, who unlike her other siblings, dislikes fighting, bloodshed and cruelty. Among the Pevensie's Susan is regarded as the Heart and Beauty of the family. She symbolizes love, beauty and reason. At the age of 21, she had lost all of her family in a train crash accident, making her the sole surviving Pevensie. Despite the tragedy, she was adopted by her Aunt in her mother's side of the family and at a young age, Susan was engaged to a a rich heir English nobleman. 

* * *

**~ Helen Scott Pevensie ~**

_**Helen Pevensie**_ (née Scott) is the mother of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. from the start, out of fear of her children's safety. She sends them off to shelter at the countryside at the care of Professor Digory kirke. She is the older sister of Solenn, whom was separated from helen because of their father's inability to accept Solenn out from her illegitimacy. 

* * *

**~ Solenn Scott Carter ~**

**_Solenn Carter_ **(née Scott) is Helen's younger sister, Nate's wife, Austin's mother and Susan's aunt. She adopts Susan after hearing the tragedy that has befallen the Pevensie family. She often displays a kind and calm facade, but behind that facade was her real personality, consumed by her goals and ambitions. Thus Solenn is willing to sell off her own niece just to experience the luxurious life. Solenn's materialistic, gold-digging ways and manipulative personality went to the extreme and targeted Hancel for Susan so they could be rich and powerful. Because of Susan's immense and exceptional beauty, Solenn uses and exploits her in every possible way that she can.

* * *

**~ Nathan Carter ~**

_**Nathan Carter**_ (Nate) is the quiet and carefree husband of Solenn, the father of Austin and the Uncle of Susan. It is a possibility that Solenn just married him because of his money as he was a rich guy. Despite that however, they are shown to have a symbiotic relationship towards one another. Unlike his wife who was selfish and ambitious, Nate was shown to be as a pretty laid back man. He values and loves Austin so much because he's the only child Nate has and, despite his son's growing erratic behavior, he is afraid to seek help in fear of being separated from his only son.

* * *

**~ Austin Matthew Carter ~**

_**Austin**_ _ **Carter**_ (Austin Matthew S. Carter) is the only son of Solenn and Nate. He is the only known cousin of the Pevensie's in their Mother's side of the family. He forms a complex relationship and infatuation turn to obsession in Susan Pevensie, after she moves in to their small family. He is hinted to be mentally unstable, as he is possibly suffering from Borderline Personality Disorder. Although clearly shaken by their son's erratic and chaotic tantrums or outbursts. His parents are afraid to send him away and look for help because of their fear that they won't see him again.

* * *

**~ Hancel Von Mignionette ~**

_**Hancel** **Mignionette**_ (Hancel Von Mignionette) is the only son and heir of George Mignionette, a rich entrepreneur, businessman and nobleman. They are one of the most powerful and richest elites in England. Having connections with the Royal Family. Despite being the heir of a wealthy and powerful family, Hancel is a soldier, a master sergeant. After meeting Susan Pevensie at a private luxurious party hosted by his father. He falls in love with her at first sight, greatly captivated by her beauty. Hancel is said at first to be kind, sweet, polite and very generous but as days pass Susan notices his change of behavior. Under his sweet smile was his hidden obsessive and possessive tendencies, which he often deals with by physical abuse or acts of violence. Susan becomes engaged with Hancel after being pressured by her ambitious Aunt. Hancel is on the same age as Peter Pevensie, it is highly possible that the two have become close friends in the past because of their parents friendship.

* * *

**~ George Mignionette ~**

_**George Mignionette**_ is a powerful and wealthy old businessman, entrepreneur and nobleman. He is the patriarch of the Mignionette household and the father of Hancel. He is a shrewd yet kind old man who only wants to make his family happy. His late wife had died when Hancel was still a child, her death was surrounded with mystery as it was never clear of how she died and that, her husband and son refuses to talk about anything relating to her. To avoid controversy, George let out a statement that concluded the reason for his wife death, stating that she consumed by cancer. George is one of Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie's close friends. Their respective children have met at a private party hosted by George himself, where he meets Susan (when she was 20) and Peter (when he was 21). His closeness to the Pevensie family is evident when He and his son mourned the tragic death of the family and came to their funeral.

* * *

**Land of Narnia**

****

**Narnia near Cair Paravel**

****

**Northern Narnian Region near Ettinsmoor**

****

**Western Narnian Region**

****

**Southern Narnian Region near Archenland**

****

****

**City Capital of Narnia**

**Cair Paravel**

**Private Small Council Room**

* * *

As it was decided that they divide the castle for the balance of the four monarchs.

 **Peter as the high king got the Northern Clear Sky Pavilion** , it is where they held the small council of Narnia. And It is where the place where Peter and Edmund would mostly squire. **Lucy got the Eastern Glistening Sea Pavilion** , It is where the ocean hold a dear part of Cair Paravel as it was near the Eastern Sea where Aslan had vanished. Lucy had spent most of her days here growing up from a young child to a young lady, who unlike Susan, was very tomboyish and wild. **Edmund got the Western Great Woods Pavilion**. It is a wonderfully quiet place where the Pevensie siblings used to bond with one another. **Susan got the Southern Radiant Sun Pavilion** , Each Pavilion has each respective throne room, chambers and boudoir. Each **Pavilion** is _headed_ and _supervised_ by each siblings, pavilions is where they usually do their respective royal duties. **Chambers** are large room within that Pavilion, and **Boudoirs** are located inside the Chambers. 

Servants are also divided, Susan has her own armies of ladies-in-waiting and handmaidens composed by humans, beasts or any mythological creatures (All servants under Susan resides within the Southern Pavilion) as well as Lucy, who has her own armies of ladies-in-waiting (Her respective servants resides within the Eastern Pavilion) and vice versa. Each royals have their own advisers, generals, and secretary's to help them. but they always bow to the rule and word of the High King. Peter as the High King has the ultimate power to rule over his siblings, so his words are regarded to be the last and official words of the Pevensie House. As **High King** , Peter rules over all the Narnian Empire given by his title High King which means (King of Kings) an equivalent level and counterpart for an Emperor. 

****

**Northern Sky Throne Room**

****

****

**High King Peter's boudoir**

****

**Northern Hallway in Cair Paravel**

* * *

**Southern Sun Throne Room**

**Queen Susan's Chambers**

****

**Queen Susan's Boudoir**

****

**Southern Hallway in Cair Paravel**

* * *

**Western Woods Throne Room**

**King Edmund's boudoir**

****

**Western Hallway in Cair Paravel**

* * *

****

****

**Eastern Sea Throne Room**

****

**Queen Lucy's Boudoir**

****

**Eastern Hallway in Cair Paravel**

* * *

**Archenland**

****

**City of Anvard**

****

**Kingdom of Anvard**

****

**Mountains of Archenland**

* * *

**City Capital of Calormen**

* * *

**Entrance through the Great Dessert**

**The Great Dessert**

* * *

****

**Ettinsmoor**

****

**Northern Ettinsmoor**

* * *

**Entrance to the Woods between the Worlds**

****

**Woods between Worlds**

****

**The Main tree from Woods between Worlds**

* * *

**Charn**

****

**Castle of Charn**

* * *


	6. Hope Diamond

"Susan, eat your food"

Hancel had ordered while he was cutting his own classic medium rare sirloin steak on his white flawless shining plate. He kept on stealing a few glances at Susan who was sitting in front of him, being quiet and gawking on her own plate of dish, a steak bacon walnut blue cheese caesar salad. Hancel had yet again ordered the same food for Susan, as always. He had full control of her life, of her time, of what she wears or even of what she eats now. To her, she was like a porcelain doll her fiance bought to amuse himself with, he had her every movement and every decision in control—she needs to look perfect, to act perfect, smile perfect like a doll, like a cheap toy. A toy that came with strings, strings that he used to control her like a little puppet. And Susan was unable to break free from the chords, chains and strings he had wrapped around her no matter how hard she tries, if she does so, every try she makes always ends up in a good beating he gave. Thus, the strings have never been broken as Hancel made sure Susan was binded to him tightly and securely from the day he had bought her from her selfish and insensitive aunt.

Like anything he controls, he had ordered her to wear the luxurious dress that he bought her. At dinner, she wore that dress, maroon in color and rich thick velvet in fabric. With it comes a black coat made with chenille upholstery, and a same branded hat. Susan can never look as polished and gleaming before as of right now. She slowly lifted her silver dining fork and steak knife, and was about to cut her own meat when the white plate was suddenly got taken away from her, snatched right in front of her.

"Don't eat then" Hancel said cold-heartedly as he seized the food away. Handing it to a nearby restaurant server who looked at Susan with great pity in his eyes.

"I was just about to cut it" Susan stated quietly, looking down straight at the white clothed table in front of her. Not wanting to gaze upon her fiance's cold and callous demeanor.

"What did I say about talking back in public? do you want me to slap you here in this very table in front of this restaurant full of people?" Hancel asked sharply as he wiped his mouth with a blue napkin. He was still glaring at Susan uncaringly and hard-heartedly, making her flinch.

"I'm sorry" Susan said gently, unable to argue anymore. She bowed her head slightly in embarrassment as the servers around them couldn't help but to feel anything but pity for the young miserable maiden, who's fiance was a cold and calculating rich man. She was indeed his fiance but the mere way of how he was treating her is nothing more than a bought slave.

"Here eat this, this would be your dinner" Hancel states firmly as he waved his hand for the server on his left to come at the table with a glass of water. The tall gentleman then placed the glass of water in front of Susan, who by this moment took a lot effort not to cry or break a need to sob.

"Thank you...my love" Susan exalted grimly as she forced a dazzling gentle smile out of her. She took the glass of water in her soft delicate hands and drank it without hesitation. Water was still regarded as food, she thought. It was tasteless, flavorless and plain but it was easily better than being beaten up for not having to obey someone else's orders. It was better than any of those food that Hancel would offer to her, food that he would force her to swallow even in her displeasure. She would rather drown herself all day by drinking that same plain water rather than being forced fed by a control freak fiance. She didn't even asked for any of it anyway.

"Did you like it?" Hancel questioned, looking at Susan oleaginously.

"No, i loved it" Susan cracked a sly smile. Miserable as she is, she can wept all day and be sorrowful all night but she also figured out she can atleast hope to make the best out of her situation.

"So you'll rather drink a water than choose to eat the meal that I gave you?" Hancel had asked connivingly, he was eyeing Susan carefully.

"You gave the water, my love" Susan said sternly and gravely.

That had struck a nerve.

"You think you are so loving and gentle but guess what, you're not. Don't you think I'll be like this without a reason? no, I'm like this because of you. I'm a wreck because of you. I shower you with many things, with many jewelries and pearls. Pretty dresses that only other women would envy to have. I always gave you everything but you always push me to become like this to you, and that hardly isn't my fault. But it's yours, it's your fault. You're my fiance and you're nothing but a gold digging whore—you're pathetic." Hancel retorted harshly, speaking every each single word with so much disgust and hostility.

Susan blinked, frozen as she let the words sink right into her fragile mind. She was shattering into many broken pieces within, every word was like a sharp pointy knife stabbing and chopping her body and spirit into nothing but worthlessness, to reduce her in to nothing more than a broken pieces of a beautiful woman, a beautiful creature sold by the same people whom she love, out of the worldy treasures and pleasures.

"If you feel that way...than maybe it is best for you to let me go" Susan whispered, her voice shaking with great poignancy.

"It is best for us" She added as she slowly raised one of her hand to caress Hancel's hand laid on the sides of the round table. The man's eyes were huge with bewilderment and disappointment as he kept his mouth shut, speechless as he stared at Susan, who gave him a hopeful look.

For one moment, Hancel can't utter a single word. and in one moment, Hancel had just started to crack out a joyous laugh. The sound of his laughter both startled Susan and the servers around them. When he was able to finally control himself again, he clears his mouth, straightens his posture and back from his seat. Then he leans on forward to caress and grab Susan's hand on his, cupping her hand with his own, very tightly and very tenderly.

"Susan Pevensie, you know that you're mine, you know that I love you so much. Why the fuck would I do that?" Hancel slyly retorted, smirking at the daze looking Susan.

"But it's unhealthy..." One large tear dropped from Susan eyes as she realized for the fact that she would be caged and imprisoned by him, by his suffocating love forever.

"Unhealthy or not. I'll kill you first if that's the last thing i'll have to do before I lose you. I'll kill you, before i'll lose you" Hancel smirked at the teary eyed Susan, who by now was trembling in fear and anxiousness.

"Always remember that, sweet darling Susan" He added as he gripped her hand more tightly than ever, before letting her go.

"Yes...uhhh...uhm, if you'll excuse me. I need to use the restroom" Susan states breathlessly, still completely shaken. She grabbed the napkin beside her and gently wiping the stains of her tears below her eyes and cheeks.

"Sure, you can take all your time my lady"

Susan then got up and excused herself from their dinner table. She was going to the restroom and she fully knew that Hancel’s maids whom which always came with them would follow her, as to keep her guarded. Her overly protective and paranoid fiancé have kept servants or even guards to follow her around town whenever she’ll be planning on going outside. It started way back when he found out that she and Austin had met up from a cafe, he beaten her good for that, giving a warning that she must never ever talk to her cousin again, which she happily obliges. On that day, afraid that she may be cheating on him, Hancel had demanded that guards and servants would follow and attend to her needs everywhere at any time. Suffocating her more than usual. She felt like she was being chained by her own mistake, mistake of agreeing to be part of a new family whom she thought would cherish her, mistake of agreeing to be a fiancé puppet of a love crazed man whom she didn’t even love in the first place, sure she liked him at first but after displaying such ridiculous and ballistic behaviors, those affection she felt for her own fiancé had vanished. She was being chained by gold, luxury, beauty and wealth. It became her very own personal prison.

If Susan knew that she would end up like this, if she knew that being a grown up woman is experiencing and facing difficult stuff like this. Then she would have wished to stay young forever, to never grow up and be just like the normal, past young girl she always knew she had been. The normal childlike Susan Pevensie.

Susan entered the orange colored Mexican styled restroom, it was nice she thought. It had this warm brown marble decorated on the walls and a cream granite tiles plastered on the floor. Before entering though, she had talked to maids that they didn’t need to come follow her inside, which they comfortably agreed on. Susan went straight to the restroom sink, walking up rather awkwardly as she put her purse on top of the cream colored sink. Slowly, her gaze focused on her reflection on the clear mirror, and felt that she was lost to the cold lifeless blue silver eyes that was staring blankly back at her. She was lost in her eyes, and it scared her.

“Susan Pevensie? Is that you?” She heard someone call her by the back, startled Susan instantly turned her head around to look at the person that called her. She saw a dumbfounded beautiful caramel haired woman with eyes of emerald green, the young lady was wearing a pretty blue knee length dress that was designed with white dandelions around, with it was the woman’s nice looking sandals that was brown and velvet. The young lady was speechless at first when Susan had turned around to reveal her face but the young lady instantly broke her own reverie and smiled at the confused Susan.

“Do I know you?” Susan asked.

“Don’t you remember me? I’m Vivienne, your childhood friend back when you and your siblings came to live with the old man, Professor Digory kirke. I’m the neighbor child remember?” The young lady named Vivienne informed as she came close to Susan who had been reminiscing the past memories of her and her siblings when they had lived with the kind and shrewd Professor. Susan remembered of how bent up and fixated her siblings were on the so called childish escapades they had in Narnia the place where they always had made up to look for dangerous adventures and chivalry fantasies as a child. Until to their deaths, even in their last breathe, even to the moment when Peter and Edmund had talked to her about how Narnia was real, much to her amusement and disappointment. Even to their last moment, all of them, including her cousin still believe on the world of Narnia. Because of their belief however, look what had become of them—dead. Nothing but bone turned to ashes, dead bodies on a casket buried in the deep earth.

Mighty, unwavering and unfaltering their faith may have been, look what it had cost them, it cost them their life. And Susan knew, as she kept on denying the fact that Narnia has nothing to do with her family’s death, that it was just a silly old game they used to play when they were still a child, she tried her hardest to never blame Narnia for taking her loved ones away from her. 

Remembering those days was hard for Susan, remembering how it brought joy to her, of how happy she was back then with them, at the moment when she feels regret and sorrow from remembering those memories, she knew it was a real loss, a devastating one. It was clear to her now that no matter how she claimed to have moved on, no matter how she smiled every day, she can’t truly bring herself to accept her family’s death. Deep in her heart, she knew she was still mourning for her dead brothers, sister, parents and family.

“Yes I remember now” Susan said gently. There was only one house near Professor Digory Kirke’s mansion as the area was isolated, and it was Vivienne’s house. They were neighbors back then and Susan clearly recalls those times when she and her siblings had played with the little Vivienne who was the same age as Edmund.

“Yep, I’m the girl who knee jacked the balls of your brother Edmund” Vivienne laughed as she muttered the words out. Susan remembered that, of how Edmund was trying to kiss Vivienne on that time to annoy the hell out of her, she ended up knee jacking him at his private sensitive part.

“Yes I remember that.” Susan replied and added. “I’m glad to see you”

“So how’ve you been?” Vivienne asked as hugged Susan joyfully. Patting Susan’s shoulder as she did so.

“Oh, I’m here with my fiancé at the restaurant. His waiting outside, finishing his dinner” Susan shyly stated, blushing at the skin contact.

“So you’re about to get married! That’s nice, but aren’t you too young and beautiful to be tied down?” Vivienne snickered.

“Arranged marriage…haha” Susan sighed, her eyes down eyeing the granite floor.

“Is that so? Anyway where’s your siblings? How are they? Is Peter married now? How is Edmund, is he still the same annoying kid? And Lucy, I guess she had grown to be a pretty cute young lady by now” Vivienne laughed as she asked.

“Oh, I’m on my own now” Susan informed gravely.

“Where are they?” Vivienne asked again, tilting her head to the side curiously.

“They are gone…Peter, Edmund and Lucy…they are dead” The raven haired Susan notified to the bewildered woman.

Vivienne then was rendered speechless as she heard the death of her former childhood friends.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me"

Susan greeted as she entered the living room with Vivienne, her childhood friend whom she met back at the restaurant. Vivienne had asked her out after they had met accidentally at the restroom area, and Susan had politely and gladly agreed to. The living room was large, with dark cream walls and dark black curtains covering the large rectangular shaped two separated white windows. There were two sofa's, both colored dark brown and thick leathered. Between the two dark futon's was a white colored lamp above a small table, with it came a small figurine of a wooden carved house. Placed in front of the sofa's was an oblong shaped coffee table, a handful of fruits on a round dark plate, a set of black tea cups and and a group of books were placed above the nit table, in addition to that was a mustard colored latin carpet placed under it. The floor was wooden and gave of a classic look.

"Sorry, It's not as big as any house but please do find yourself comfortable" Vivienne commented shyly as both women sat at each opposite sofa's on the living room.

"I appreciate it, your house is quite wonderful and warm" Susan expressed gently as she looked around the room. Yes, the room was gorgeous, more gorgeous than she expected. Vivienne must been a rich lady by now to afford this kind of house. As she was gazing around, she saw two medium sized picture frame hanging by the cream wall, as she focused on it, she had realized that it was a picture of Vivienne with a man.

Susan was wearing a two-piece dress, a thick plaid long sleeve cotton blouse and an a-line dark grey tweed skirt, she was also wearing her new dark black, high heeled oxford shoes. Her long black wavy hair was curled, lustrous as it fell down to her waist with large shaped ringlets. While Vivienne was wearing a tight velvet blue dress, emphasizing the silhouettes of her curves around her body. She was wearing a large heeled sandals and her sweet caramel hair was styled polishley into a below bun.

**Susan's attire and Vivienne attire**

"Here, I bought this for you on my way here, I know it's not much but I hope you like it" Susan said as she took out the box of the blueberry cheesecake placed from her side and gave it to Vivienne who politely took it from her.

"You shouldn't have, but thank you for this" Vivienne replied as she opened the box and smelled the blueberry scent coming from the cake. "Here i prepared some tea for you, oh i know, let me just get some plates and some forks so we can eat this delicious cake that you bought and drink some tea together, would you like that?" She asked as she smiled brilliantly at Susan who returned the gesture back.

"Of course, i would love to" Susan gently acknowledge.

"Okay, i'll just be right back" Vivienne stood up from where she sat, box of cake in hand as she goes straight to the next room, a room that Susan assumes to be the kitchen area.

"I'm glad you didn't get lost in your way here" Vivienne called out from the other room, sounds of clustering plates and opening/closing cabinets can be heard loudly.

"No, my chauffeur had known this area. He drove me and drop me off with my guards" Susan informed as she leans in comfortably towards the couch. After ten minutes of searching for a good perfect plate, Vivienne came out with the cake, forks, a dessert knife and two golden plates. She carefully placed it above the coffee table, near the tea cups and the plate of fruits.

"You have guards and a chauffeur?" Vivianne asked as she finally settles down to her sit on the opposite sofa.

"Yes, my fiance...he insisted that i bring them everywhere I go." Susan informed.

"Too protective? I'm surprised he allowed you to come here"

"He was hesitant at first, but then he had to go back to the army for an important meeting, so he allowed me to go visit here but with a condition that there would be no men and i must bring guards to every place that I go" Susan explained shyly.

"How come you're marrying that kind of man? Isn't it too suffocating?" Vivienne wondered, she was leaning in forward towards the table and was cutting the blueberry cheesecake.

"My aunt wanted me to marry him..." Susan reasoned out quietly and gravely.

"But now your sad, stuck in your position and all you can do is do the mature right thing and see right through it" Vivienne snickered unhappily with a low tone. Making Susan shift uncomfortably against her sit, what Vivienne said was undeniably true but she still wasn't comfortable enough on telling or sharing her situation to other people. Let alone a childhood friend whom she haven't seen for so long.

"Sorry...did I make you uncomfortable?" Vivienne asked apologetically. Her face was an expression of full concern.

"It's okay...I'm just not used to talking with a friend for a long time. Normally, women would avoid me. So I don't really have friends of my own around town since my family had died" Susan expressed sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that" Vivienne apologized "I offer you my condolence, honestly I haven't heard a word about all of you when you left the Professors house. So, it was a big surprise for me to see you once again after a long time. But knowing what happened to your siblings and to your parents, I'm sure it was devastating for you. I'm a bit sad myself, I haven't gotten a chance to meet Peter, Edmund and Lucy before they have died..." Vivienne trailed off while Susan listened.

"Susan, I know it's too late to say it now but I want you to know, I grew up without having a sibling. When you, and your siblings came to live with the professor, and I came to meet all of you. You, Peter, Edmund and Lucy made me realize what it would feel like to have my own siblings. You treated me and took care of me as if I was your own, as if I was your sister. When all you left, I cried the entire month every night. Because I thought I would never see you again and I have no friends except you and your siblings...

When I found out that they all have died, I was crushed inside. I know it's been a very long time but I haven't forgotten all of you, to me you were like family. Though, I can never see Peter, Edmund and Lucy again, I was glad even in a big world, I was able to meet you Susan, again. I couldn't have been more happier." Vivienne's tears were running down from her eyes as she confessed slowly and shyly, towards Susan who just stared at her gently and warmly. She was rigid on her chair, trying to control her composure.

"Haha, aren't I a bit emotional? Here do you want some cake?" Vivienne asked as she tried to crack a smile from her sadness. She handed Susan the golden plate with a slice of blueberry cheesecake, which Susan happily took it from her. After some deliberation and hesitation if it was alright, after taking the plate, Susan leaned in forward towards Vivienne and held her hand comfortingly and gently.

"I missed you too, and I'm sure my siblings would have missed you also if they're still here. I'm glad we are able to meet once again" Susan whispered as soothed Vivienne who in response, had suddenly pulled Susan towards her for a hug, shocking the raven haired woman as her friend hug her tightly and warmly.

"I'm really glad I was able to meet you Susan" Vivienne expressed as tears flew down her emerald eyes and Susan can't help but to hug her back, soothing her crying friend as best as she can.The two women shared a tender hug for at least five minutes until when Vivienne broke off the hug gently, looking at the raven haired woman in front of her while she wipes her tears down her swollen puffy red eyes and cheeks by the use of her small white handkerchief "We should probably eat this dessert" She adds, her voice cracking.

"Yes" Susan agreed as she caresses Vivienne's face in assurance before finally leaning in comfortably back at the couch, holding her own plate of cake. As she settles in, she suddenly remembers the picture frames hanging by the wall behind Vivienne, who was slicing for a piece of cake for her own.

"If I might ask, those pictures on the frames. Who was the man standing beside you?" Susan asked curiously.

"That's my husband, Robert" Vivienne snickered gleefully while straightening her back.

"Oh, that's nice! You're already married" Susan blurted off happily, completely taken by surprise. Vivienne was only 19 and she had already gotten married before Susan.

"Where is he now? is he home?" Susan asked, while cutting a piece of the cake on her plate. She noticed that it was only Vivienne present on the house.

"He's at the hospital, Robert's kind of a doctor" Vivienne informed sheepishly. She was looking straight down at her dessert and avoiding Susan's gaze.

"That's good, how the two of you met?" Susan inquired politely.

"Well, we met on a strip club when I was 17" Vivienne said, her voice playful and yet sad. Making Susan question her secretly, thinking that a strip club is an unusual place to meet your future husband who turns out to be a doctor.

"I never knew strips club can be a solution to find your true love" Susan joked while making a face. "I guess that's why Peter and Edmund would sometimes visit there" she added, making Vivienne giggle over the thought of the overly righteous upright Pevensie brothers going into a wild place like that.

"Oh they like going to strip clubs?" Vivienne questioned.

"Whenever Peter and I have a fight, if he can't keep up being the big brother anymore. He always end up taking Edmund with him to the club" Susan explained, she was quite entertained of the memories between of her brothers and the strip clubs. "In fact, Edmund lost his virginity to an older woman he met there" She added, making Vivienne burst out of laughter.

Would you look at that, Edmund didn't die a virgin Vivienne thought.

"I guess you're husband was so smitten with you when you met at the bar" Susan concluded as she placed her already empty golden plate above the oblong shaped table in front of her and took one black cup and filled it with warm tea.

"Well, yes of course. I was a stripper" Vivienne blurted out suddenly, hearing those words made Susan splurt out the tea that she was drinking, choking as her hands flew to cover her wet mouth.

"Oh dear! are you okay?!" Vivienne cried out worriedly, "Do you want a napkin?" she added making Susan shake her head.

"No, thank you. I have my own napkin" Susan objected. She held out her black purse and brought out a cream colored napkin, using it to wipe her lips and skirt.

"I'm sorry, I should have never said that" Vivienne apologized, she was feeling down and embarrassed.

"No, no! It's okay, I was just taken by surprise. I never thought of you being a stripper, it blew my head off" Susan breathed out, anxious.

"Well technically, I'm not a stripper...but a prostitute" Vivienne cleared out quietly, her cheeks were burning red as she tries to avoid eye contact. Hearing those words out, Susan was rendered speechless.

"Oh...sorry..I...I never knew" Susan stuttered, completely unable to comprehend to the fact of realization.

"I'm shameful, aren't I?" Vivienne inferred, embarrassed.

"No, no, no! Please don't say that, you are not. I was just taken by surprise. I never knew you, never crossed my mind that you'll be..." Susan lamented, her unsure words had trailed off to a pause, she was unable to finish her words.

"What happened, how did you become one?" She asked when she was able to find her voice again and handle the shocking information.

Vivienne sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back over to the couch.

"After all of you left, my life was changed forever. My mother, grandmother and I received the news of my father's death. He lost his life from the war and was incompetent to come back alive and provide for us. So my mother and I didn't have a choice but to come here in London, to look for a job that can provide us for our daily needs. We left grandmother at the countryside alone, thinking that it was safer for her that way. When I was 15, I needed to stop in my studies and needed to help my mother who had become a secretary. That same year, she got remarried to her new boss, who impregnated her. Leaving me to fend off for myself, her new husband was often cruel and didn't seem to like me so I had no choice but to runaway. To feed my mouth, I was hired in a strip club. At first, because of my delicate age, my only job was to entertain any men while I strip. But after I become 17, I realized that sleeping with customers offers a greater amount of money. Especially when your customers are soldiers and doctors. So, from a stripper I've become a full time prostitute and one of my many customers were my husband, who was kind enough to take me in. He claimed that he'll give me a better life and wanted me to become his wife. After two months of dating, we decided to settle down when I had become pregnant" Vivienne informed, both her face and her voice were grave and gloomy.

"So, where's your child?" Susan wondered, intrigued about the notion of Vivienne's life and pregnancy.

"Dead" Vivienne stated, her voice cold and unforgiving. "I had a miscarriage, He...he didn't make it, poor little guy died before he can even open his eyes"

"I'm very sorry, I don't know what to say..." Susan trailed off breathlessly.

"Susan, life was never easy for us women. I have lost many people in my life, and so as you. You can never hear a beautiful woman being truly happy about her life, you can never hear even one blissful cry" Vivienne expressed as she finally opened her eyes.

"Life is cruel, Su" She added and concluded.

Susan forced a smile, a gentle and an assuring smile.

"Indeed, life is cruel. But it is as cruel as it worthless. When life runs out of meaning, its cruelty slowly subsides and becomes anything but nothing. Worthless and nothing." Susan said as she reverts her gaze away from Vivienne, who stayed quiet.

"So, it's not as cruel as you think" She added while Vivienne stared right at her.

"Don't you think we deserved it?" Vivienne questioned, her voice small and full of anguish.

"Deserve what?" Susan repeated,

"Deserve to still live and experience all that" Vivienne stated as she pour the tea in her black cup.

"Do we really want to know?" Susan said solemnly as she finally stared at her caramel haired friend who by the moment is drinking tea, silently and coldly. Vivienne was rested on the couch, lying back motionless until the cup of tea leaves the touch of her petal soft lips.

"No" Vivienne breathed out.

* * *

After coming back from the military camp, Hancel had eagerly come home to Susan. He had great news to her, informing her that they have been invited to the grand ball of the royal embassy, it would be attended by every dukes, every rich and wealthiest men, every British colonels and generals in London. As being the heir and son of one of the most wealthiest man in England, Hancel is required to attend and as Susan was his fiancé, she carries the responsibility of being the next mistress and wife of the Mignionette household, she was required to be present and to show up at the ball. Because when you are rich and powerful, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

At the night of the grand occasion and at the night of preparation, Susan was tirelessly occupied by the parade of maids who decided to help her prepare. She insisted that she would be taking no need for the help from a makeup artist or from a hair stylists. Pointing out to Hancel that she can do her own beauty make over. Despite his over-bearing and controlling tendencies, he had allowed her to do what she please, he trusted her enough for this. When he decided to stop by her room for the purpose of checking her out, to see if she receives anything she needs. He was completely blown away, breath-taken at the sight of her ever radiant beauty. She never indeed disappoint. At that moment, he felt the most luckiest man on earth, the luckiest man alive. He still can’t believe that this divine being, more beautiful than any angel was his, she was his completely, she was his fiancé, she was his future wife, and she was his woman. He still couldn’t get over the fact that the most beautiful woman who ever lived belonged to him and only to him. _No one else._

For Susan however, she felt like a carefully carved lifeless marble statue or an expensive exotic wooden doll, a toy used and loved only by its beauty which Hancel proudly and obnoxiously wants to parade. She saw the face of the woman seated in front of the large clear mirror, her own face. The woman was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her entire life, the beauty whom surpasses everything, dominates anything and is unparalleled by nothing. Her face which launched more than a thousands of ships, wrecked more than millions of lives and desired, loved more than by billions wide.

Her own face, a face that was gifted of great sublime beauty, a face that was cursed for eternal damnation. Both twins and Susan doesn’t have any clue which one overpowers the other.

Does she dare find out?

She rather not…

“You are indeed the most beautiful woman alive Susan, every day and every time I wake up, I still can’t believe that you are mine, but then at the moment I see you, no matter how countless of time can that be. Your face reminded me that this isn’t a dream, that you’re not a dream, and that you’re fully and completely mine. You’re face tells me that you are indeed and definitely real.” Hancel muttered as he entered through the large oak door. Seeing their master, the maids quickly yet politely moved out from the room, giving both Susan and Hancel some alone time and privacy.

“I know you’ve been melancholy, I don’t pretend to know why” Hancel said when Susan didn’t respond, he walked slowly towards her, she was still seated in front of the mirror. Already prepared and well-groomed, Hancel was wearing his pure white tuxedo made from the finest fabric in England and instead of a bow tie, he had wear the unique and stylish white silk necktie. He’s golden hair was perfectly cut and gelled smoothly, parted on his left side. He wore his newly bought polished black oxford shoes and with his hand was a thin medium sized box.

“I know I’ve been terrible at treating you lately…and I know that you’ve been crying every night. Like what I said, I don’t pretend to know why. I just want you to know, what I’ve been doing all this time is for your sake, you know how much I love you and I’m sorry for treating you badly. To make up for everything that I did, here” Hancel shows the thin medium sized velvet blue box on his hands and opened it for Susan to gaze upon what’s inside it, It was a complete set of jewelries, a parure—a necklace, tiara, earrings, bracelet and a ring, all glistening blue diamonds with other diamonds. Hancel was fully satisfied with himself and his sense of great opulence, he was leaning over the corner of her vanity table’s countertop, looking at Susan’s bewildered face.

“I bought it for you a week ago. Though I have intended to save this for our official engagement gala...I thought that this would look good on you on tonight grand ball occasion, and perhaps if you wore it, maybe this diamonds would potentially serves as a reminder of my feelings, my love for you.” Hancel informed delicately, smiling to Susan brilliantly as he did so.

“Good gracious!” Susan blurted out, her eyes wide as she stared and touched each of the glistening jewels.

“Is it a real—“ She added when Hancel suddenly spoke.

“Diamond” He cut her off midsentence. He smirked at her lovingly and widely. Obviously proud of his presentation of a gift for her, he stood straight from where he was leaning over and took the jewelries out. Filled with excitement and passion, he took the jewelries out one by one and one by one he had carefully and deliberately put it on Susan, who was just sitting still as she let him cover her with the shining and fancy dark greyish-blue diamonds. Susan can’t help but to stare at the mirror in front of her, focusing her gaze towards the treasure she now carries, while Hancel hovered over her, amused as he watched her wear it with grace and beauty.

“What you are wearing is the full set of **Tavernier Blue** , the precursor diamond of the blue diamond from the French crown, or more better known as French blue and subsequently, after a stealth and it’s concealing, the legendary necklace which you are now wearing. The Tavernier Blue was recut again and again and I was able to track down all the real parts of the original diamond just so I can buy it and gift it to you. Including the most infamous part, the necklace named…” Hancel informed as he studied Susan’s reflection in front of the mirror.

“ _The hope diamond_ ” Both of them whispered, awestruck.

“This is extraordinary” Susan breathed out clearly astonished by the gift of her fiancé.

“Yes, an extraordinary gift for an extraordinary beauty” Hancel muttered out softly, kissing Susan’s ivory hair.

“How are you able to require all of this?” Susan asked.

“Well, I have my sources. You don’t have to worry about that dear” Hancel explained, his tone cool and unapologetic.

“How much does this all cost? I’m afraid I can’t accept—“ Susan trailed off, her face anxious.

“Susan, this is for you. I forbid you to reject it, I worked hard for this you know, and it had cost me nothing”

“Nothing?” Susan repeated.

“Yes, it was just millions darling. Nothing to worry about” Hancel cleared out.

“Millions! Hancel you don’t have to spend such huge large amount of money on me” Susan cried out, turning her head over to the side to look at Hancel who was still hovering at her.

“Of course, I’ll spend my money on you Susan, you are mine. Is there anything wrong about that?” Hancel asked as he tilts Susan’s chin with his fingers, forcing her to look at him directly in the eyes.

“No but—“ Susan whispered only to be cut off by Hancel’s sudden kiss. He kissed her gently, careful not to go any further and lose himself to ravage her. When he pulls back, he can see clearly straight to her confused silver blue eyes smoldering in front of him.

“Susan, a powerful man _does not_ chase diamonds and money; a powerful man is chased _by_ diamonds and money. By your beauty, you are being chased by the three. As a powerful man, there’s nothing I couldn’t give you and there’s nothing I can deny you, if you would not deny me. Open your heart and love for me Su, as a powerful man can never deny the most beautiful woman” Hancel states as he leaned in to kiss Susan’s forehead gently before straightening his posture and his white tuxedo.

“Well, hurry. I’ll leave you to get dress now. I’ll be waiting downstairs” He adds softly before finally and quietly walking out of the room. Leaving the speechless Susan on her seat, alone with the blue diamonds.

Susan gazed again to her reflection, gazed back again to the large blue diamond necklace which she was wearing. She had felt like she had this weird connection towards the glistening gemstone, it felt like it was something that was stolen from her back when she still kept on daydreaming of that familiar _world_ before, feeling like she had worn the same jewelry back previously…

****

**The Hope Diamond**

_The hope diamond_ , she thought. Susan knew about the infamous diamond and its scandalous yet extravagant background. It was said to be both beauty and curse, like her face. It was bought, like her face. It had lost all its previous owners, like the way she lost her family. It was said to bring misfortunes and tragedy to persons who owns it or wears it, and now it was owned by a beauty who was said to bring great misfortunes and tragedy to whoever gazes and falls in love with her face. It had become nothing but mythology, like she did. No matter how unholy and condemned this diamond might be, it has finally returned to its rightful owner. Susan was its rightful owner.

* * *

Everyone was excited and everyone was wealthy, vastly wealthy and royalty. Every man was dressed with their finest clothes, endless displays of tuxedo’s and dominance. While every woman was dressed with endless march of beautiful, stunning and alluring gowns. Each beautiful in their own right. All the most classiest and extravagant people in England gathered in one place, inside the state ballroom in the royal residence at Buckingham Palace hosted by the King George VI.

A caravansary of billionaires and royalties, heir and heiresses with crown jewels on their well-groomed hair, comparing inheritance with every move and eye contact they make. Gossiping mistresses of grand dukes and their wonderful lavished wives. Alongside them were, serious looking generals, colonels and lieutenants of the royal army. Even popular film stars and American socialites, elites were present.

It was all magnificent, powerful.

All the clinking of toasting champagnes were endless, colorful ball gowns dancing here and there. Luxury, opulence and great extravagance were all around on every corner of the large room, these were the kind of gatherings or parties you can only imagine existing in an imaginative fairytale stories. A kind of where you wish to be invited or to be noticed, and Susan Pevensie was definitely noticed. She had arrived with the dashing-looking Hancel Von Mignionette. She entered and walked to the entrance of the grand ball with so much class, grace and elegance that people had found themselves unable to take off their eyes on her. Each pair of eyes had been glued towards her, eyes were all staring while she breathe, while she walk and while she smiled, like human made magnet. _What’s the point of dressing up and looking beautiful if she’s here_ , all the women thought. To people, Susan was the kind of woman or is _the woman_ , the kind that made every female around her take a hit on their self-esteem just by being in the same room. She had simply, effortlessly outshined and surpassed everyone, including the fair-blooded royalties.

Susan Pevensie had become the focus of attention, be the center of recognition and be the main attraction. Her beauty painlessly towered above everyone and anyone in that ball room.

On that same moment, Hancel can never been any happier and any prouder. He looked at her on his side, marveling of how magnificent and ethereal she looked. As Susan was wearing the original and full set of the infamous _Tavernier_ _blue_ , her long lustrous ivory hair was pinched and carefully curled up in a double Gibson tuck hairstyle updo, holding her hair securely in one place with her glistening tiara and with her hope diamond hanging by her long elegant porcelain neck. One of the most important part that complimented her and the diamonds beauty, was the newly designed gown created by a famous French designer named _Christian Dior._ Susan had clothe herself with the gown named _Junon_ or Hera to the greeks, the magnificent skirt of ombreed petals, like abstractions of peacock feathers without their ‘eyes’, obliquely references the bird associated with the queen of the Olympians. The foundation of the dress is made of a pale silk net, a light fabric which invokes a sense of otherworldly weightlessness and leaving her white skinned and flawless bare back entirely exposed to the public. Luckily for Susan, her bruises from the beatings she got from Hancel was entirely healed by now, she was as untouched and flawless as before. One could easily imagine a goddess descending from the heavens dressed in such a fabric. When the iridescent sequins catch the light, Susan looked like an otherworldly, shimmering goddess.

**The Junon gown**

**The Tavernier Blue in full set (ring, necklace, earrings, tiara, bracelet)**

**Susan's Hairstyle**

****

**Susan's Inspirational look**

Susan was a goddess as she was a queen. However true as it was, that was _a long time ago_.

“Everyone is looking at you” Susan whispered breathlessly to Hancel who was walking beside her, she gripped his arm for support, afraid that her shivering legs might collapse any moment as she find the unwanted attention a bit overwhelming.

“Yes, everyone is looking at me because I am with the most beautiful woman in the universe” Hancel chuckled, he grasp her shaking hand on his arm, trying to calm her down and soothe her.

For Susan it was both astonishing and confusing of how Hancel can easily switch personalities, one a monster and one a prince, it felt weird of how he was kind to her now, she can never remember any moment in the past where Hancel was kind to her, in exception when they were just started dating. Well, all men are nice and sweet on the first date, first meet, first month aren’t they? Everything seems perfect, roses and romance until one lifts a hand and hits the other. And Susan can neither decide which she likes the most, when he’s a monster pretending to be a prince or a prince that is definitely a real monster. To be honest, if given choice, she would dare not like or love any of it.

Damn she won’t, but it’s too late for her now. Too late to say no.

Hancel had led Susan towards the center corner of the ballroom, where his father George Mignionette was happily enjoying conversing with a couple of English noblemen. They meet and greet the old rich man, who in return, greeted them with a warm hug. George was not usually home in London, always taking business trips around the globe especially at France and America, to take care of his thriving billion dollar empire business that he worked hard to grow and achieve. Always leaving his only son and heir to look after and take care of the business in London and in the addition of the large household, thus Susan and Hancel didn’t spend a great deal of time alone with each other, if they did, it always and only led to him being mean to her or even beating her, as he was a very controlling man with a bad short temper. Hancel told her that he had many responsibilities at work, and, when they are together, he liked people to look at them, to see Susan on his arm, like tonight. Unlike his son, George was a very humble, kind yet shrewd man, no wonder he was regarded to be popular in England. He was excited to see Susan again, hugging and placing a kiss on top of her forehead and complimenting her of how beautiful and elegant she looked tonight. Even busy, George was a very loving father to Hancel, who was nothing like him but in name and looks.

One by one, Susan was introduced to every group in the party. Even to the King of England who was a very polite and sweet man, complimenting of how lovely Susan looked. Easy as it seems, Susan had found it hard to be comfortable, to be able to express her own feelings as she spent all of her time at the ball smiling and not saying a single word of how she truly felt, of how overwhelming and scary it was to be paraded over and over again like a toy doll. She realized at the moment of discomfort, that all of this people only see her as a mere doll, pretty and perfect with no real emotions, as if it needs one—it’s too beautiful to need one. They thought she didn’t need a personality, emotions and feelings just because she was beautiful, they couldn’t care less if she breaks, what only matters to them is how beautiful and legendary she can get, nothing more and nothing less. They looked up to her, idolized her, and loved her because of how beautiful she was, of how ethereal her face looked. They all loved her because of her face and Hancel was no exception to that.

What a shallow love.

As if it cannot get any more uncomfortable, men have obviously targeted Susan of their lustful and libidinous glares, they looked at her as if she was a pet dog or an expensive breed of horse to be bought. Women however was a different case, they ignored and gawked at her, coldly and harshly. As if she was something to be hated, feared and despised. Hancel, her fiancé was too busy entertaining couples of gentlemen and heiresses that he had completely left Susan out, though she didn’t mind it at all. To her, it was a new space, a space where she can feel normal and be free again, not to be suffocated by the same man. Lonely as she was, she did not feel the need to fight it.

“What a beautiful necklace you got there” A man called out to Susan while she was drinking alone at the corner.

“Thank you” Susan replied as she eyed her drink, not staring at the man who came up to her.

“It’s called _Le bleu de France or Lu bijou du roi”_ The man commented, catching Susan’s full attention.

“It’s the hope diamond” She added as she stared at him, he was an old man, maybe on his early fifties wearing a greyish thick tuxedo with a black bow tie.

“Yes, the infamous cursed diamond” The man corrected.

“How do you know about that?” Susan asked, lifting a delicate eyebrow.

“I’m Harry Winston, I’m a jeweler in America. You must be Susan, the Mignionette’s future lady” Harry states politely as he introduce himself.

“How do you know my name?” Susan mused, turning to look at the old man who had his eyes glued on her necklace.

“Everyone knows the name of the most beautiful woman” Winston says as he offered his hand to her, a gesture. “Madam, do you care to dance with an old man like me?”

“Well of course” Susan replies, smiling a little bit. She had found something odd and interesting about this old man. He was one of the few men who didn’t look at her like she was kind of a broodmare. And Hancel was busy entertaining other people, so she felt like it was alright to say yes on a harmless dance offer from an old jeweler. He led her gently to the dance floor with the other people, dancing while a music of classical opera plays on their background, but it didn’t kept Susan and Mr. Winston on conversing.

“If I may ask dear, where did you get the necklace?” Winston questioned.

“My fiancé gift it to me” Susan replied, earnestly.

“Did you know that it was worn by Mary Antoinette, the queen of France that was beheaded?” The old man pointed out.

“If I knew well, according to history she was beheaded because of the French revolution” Susan pointed out back. Displaying a thoughtful expression as she did so.

“Yes, do you know what happened to its other previous owners?”

“They died?” Susan remarked questioningly.

“They died.” Winston states. “All of whom wore and got the hope diamond was doomed to be cursed forever, aren’t you afraid that you’ll be a part of that curse and you’ll be one of its list of victims?”

“Now that you put it that way…I’m not really that all bothered” Susan says emotionlessly.

“Why is that?”

“My face is already cursed Mr. Winston. Even without the diamond, I have already lost so many people, so many things in my life. Cursed as they say, a little diamond won’t do any harm to me. If I might die because of its alleged conspiracy then I shall just regard it to be a sign of being put down to rest in peace.” Susan expresses melancholically.

“A beautiful cursed diamond on the neck of the most cursed face of the most beautiful woman, I guess Susan you had found your soul mate” Winston states as he hurled Susan around in to a graceful spin, her petal like skirts flying and swaying in harmony and in beauty. 

“Yes, it finally returned to its rightful owner” Susan says as the music finally ended.

Winston and Susan bowed towards each other, all of the other people around them were also bowing as the song finally had come in to end and letting the leader of the monarchy speak up. The King was seated on his throne, on his sides was his daughters and the Queen. He had thanked all the people who had come for the grand celebration for the aftermath war of Great Britain. When the speech was over, all of the people hollered with laud applauses for the success and survival of England. The ball had lasted until past midnight, people were still lively, cheerful and a bit drunk. Susan had found herself a bit influenced by the violet wine she had poured to drink, realizing that she finally felt tired of being paraded again and again. Wanting to return back home, she tried looking for her fiancé or her fiancé’s father but she was informed that George had left an hour ago. Making her search for Hancel, whom she had found to be outside, at the palace gardens, the place was lovely if it weren't dark and quiet as Susan can only see Hancel and his group standing by the far end of the dark corner of the dim garden. He was drunk and conversing with a group of the same-age gentlemen. It was his friends, sons of other rich men and some were soldiers like him.

When Hancel saw Susan, he instantly called out to her, and the cluster of men eyed her as she walks towards them. They were at least seven of them including Hancel.

“Susan!” Hancel yelled again, stupidly and drunkenly while the others laughed.

“Here’s my darling Susan, come! Come!” He added loudly, walking towards her and grabbing her by the hand. Susan can smell the strong scent of alcohol lingering from her fiancé, he was clearly and obviously drunk.

“Hancel, I’m tired already. I want to go home—“ She tried to say as he yanked her still towards his laughing friends.

“Shhh! Let me introduce you to my great friends, they are eager to meet you Susan” Hancel informed drunkenly. Susan had never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He’d told her he didn’t like champagne. She hadn’t realized that he preferred something much stronger.

“What did I told you smith?” Hancel said as he reached his group of friends, pulling Susan closer to him. “Isn’t she the loveliest woman? Even lovelier than your French sugar pies”

The man named smith was brown-chestnut haired, he had this nice almond shaped grey eyes and a chiseled face. And he looked at Susan perversely and lustfully like she was a piece of delicious cake ready to be eaten, like a piece of meat ready to be devoured.

“Yes indeed” Smith chuckled, eyeing Susan’s large mountainous bosom, sticking out her dress. 

“Bet she’ll look more beautiful without her dress on” Another man commented, making all of them including Hancel laugh hysterically.

“I guess Peter Pevensie have enjoyed himself before dying. We knew he had a sister that was a beauty, but we didn’t expect that she was really indeed a great beauty, now I know why he’s protective of her sometimes and doesn’t want to bring her at the camp” Smith added, surprising Susan. This guy might be a friend of her older brother.

“What a selfish man, doesn’t want to share his blessings” Another guy had said, dark-blonde hair with a well-built body.

“Yeah, I bet he fucked you before. Didn’t he?” Hancel glared at Susan now, He was still hugging her by her shoulders, pulling her next to him uncomfortably.

“No, Hancel you’re drunk, you must stop…” Susan whispered to him, scared.

“Oh fuck you woman! Who the hell are you to tell me when to stop?” Hancel bawled out angrily. The nice version of him earlier had completely vanished. He was the same monster again, the same monster that had beat her from the past. He gripped her hair roughly, harshly and forcefully, The pins wrenched her hair from the roots, making her cry out in pain.

“Darling, you’re hurting me…please, we’re in front of your friends” Susan cried, pleading and feeling embarrassed. This was a whole new level of humiliation, yes she accepted his every beating but it was inside the secrecy of their room, but now he was willing to hurt her, damage her in front of many people without any regards at all of how she may have felt, without any hesitation at all.

“Why what’s wrong? You have slept with your cousin, probably with your brother. You’re a slut aren’t you? If you dearly love men lusting over you, why don’t you show them what you looked like without some clothes on, Susan?!” Hancel chuckled cruelly and darkly. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, he tore Susan’s upper clothing, revealing her naked breasts much to her utter horror. Susan didn’t have the time to cover herself as Hancel grabbed and gripped her shoulders, making her stand naked in front of his friends while they howled with joy and laughter. She tried struggling under his hold but he hugged her from the behind like a boa constrictor.

“Go on, show them how beautiful you are Susan” Hancel hissed menacingly, grabbing her face to make her look at his friends while he kisses her cheeks.

"Show them how slutty you can get!" He added.

“Stop…stop…stop…stop!” Susan mumbled in pain and resistance. She struggled under Hancel’s strong hold, she was about to scream when she felt him touch her exposed left breast but only to be stopped by his sudden urgent French kiss. She felt him pinch her nipple so hard it felt like it was being torn off, she mumbled a scream while she was being kissed forcefully, making the other men bone hard and laugh as they watched. However, when she managed to break free from his strong vice grip, unable to contain herself any longer, she does something that she should have done days ago. She slaps him across the face, making him stop.

“It’s over Hancel, it’s over. I want to break up with you. It’s over between us on this day onward” Susan states with so much aversion and acrimony while she tries to cover herself up with the use of her arms. She glares at the stunned Hancel and his smirking idiotic and perverse friends. She turns away to them, only to be dragged again by her angry ex-fiancé.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Hancel lashed out, dragging the struggling and fighting woman under his tight hold.

“STOP, STOP, LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Susan hollered feistily, struggling and pushing Hancel off of her. When she had smacked him over to the face, that made him even angrier and was about to slap her by the back of his hand. Seeing him raise his hand to her, Susan closes her eyes as she braises herself for coming hit, but the expected slap had never touched or landed on her face.

Susan had opened her eyes to see the same old man, the American jeweler Harry Winston. He was holding Hancel’s hand in the air, his face dark and dangerous.

“For a son of a rich and wealthy nobleman to lose his own manners and bully the woman he wants to marry in front of men he considers as friends. You’re one piece of trash, pathetic” Winston growled so low and peaceful it came out so dark and evil. Susan then saw the scenario, they weren’t the only ones outside now, came out with Mr. Winston was another set of powerful gentlemen and heiresses, whom Susan recognized from the party. They all glared at Hancel’s group while the heiresses looked at Susan with pity in their eyes.

“Stay out of this old man” Hancel warned.

“Miss Bernadette, why don’t you take Ms. Pevensie inside and provide her with something to cover herself with?” Winston suggested. Miss Bernadette was one of the richest ladies in London, she was a sweet and kind 49 years old widow whom Susan had met earlier.

“Of course, come on dear” Bernadette says as she soothingly hugged the half-naked Susan, they were about to go back inside when Hancel reaches out his hand and grabs Susan by the wrist.

“Where the hell are you going?” Hancel muttered darkly.

“Hancel, I’m serious. I’m leaving, It’s over between us. There would be no engagement, no marriage. I’m sorry” Susan mumbles out in relief, her expression was unreadable.

“AFTER ALL WHAT I’VE GIVEN YOU? HOW DARE YOU!” Hancel roared, pointing his index finger towards her.

“YES, AFTER ALL WHAT YOU MADE ME SUFFER THROUGH, I’M DARING TO LEAVE YOU NOW” Susan replies coldly and apathetically.

“Let’s go dear,” Bernadette says as she leads Susan back to the palace.

“Old man, remember this. I’ll tell my father—“ Susan heard Hancel as he rants while she walks away from them.

“Boy, you’re nothing but a spoiled heir. Hear that? You’re nothing but an entitled, selfish and brat son of a bitch” Winston states so peacefully and lowly that it came out so dark and vengeful, it even made Susan flinch.

And she can no longer hear any more of it.

“Are you alright Susan?” Bernadette asked as she escorted Susan, who was fighting off the tears on her eyes.

“Yes” Susan breathes out hesitantly.

She felt the sense of relief wash through her, it felt like the nightmare had ended, she finally dared to escape her monstrous captor. She was finally free from his golden chains, there was nothing holding her down from now. Realizing what just happened, the humiliation and the assault, Susan felt like she’s been punch in the gut. She can never forget that, forget the feeling of being miserable. Unable to handle and control her emotions any longer and letting herself feel the hit of the trauma of enduring something horrible and something so emotionally drastic.

She finally let the tears of joy fall and cry, freely like birds finally learning how to fly high and kept themselves dancing throughout the clear skies.

_Susan had finally heard one blissful cry..._

* * *

**End of Chapter: 6**

_**Special Note from the Writer:** _

_Hi, sorry about the late update, this chapter was very hard for me to write or visualize. First I had to do my research because I want to make the story more accurate and realistic. I want to stay as neutral and creative with the original plot line or lore of Chronicles of Narnia. As Susan's story is one of the most important unfinished tales of the Chronicles. I can't bring myself to let Susan go back to Narnia early in this stage because I've found out of how C.S lewis describes Susan's story to be an adult like kind of story, he intended to write her story but unfortunately he died before doing so. I visualize her life being like **Malena from the movie with the same title** (I imagined Malena as the adult version of Susan) So, the timeline of the story flows in **1949** , the same exact year the last battle occurred and half of everyone died. _

_I have plans for Susan and I figured out that I want her to stay young as possible as the story progresses. Susan is 21 in the last battle. At this timeline of my story post-last battle, she is **still** 21\. It was at least **one month** had passed after the train wreck accident, when she was adopted by her aunt Solenn. Susan and Hancel got engaged after only **two months** of dating. C.S lewis was not exactly specific of the date Peter, Edmund and Lucy had died but I visualize it on my story as early **February 1949,** Susan got adopted by the Carters in **April** , between **May & June **Susan and Hancel was engaged and is living together. So I guess this chapter takes place in late June.  
_

_I want to be really creative at this chapter, I wanted to write a party scene. In that case, I want Susan's character to have the best. And as I researched, miraculously I've found out about the story of the hope diamond and pictures of the Junon gown. and I figured out that the curse of the diamond is fit to Susan's character (the curse of her beauty)._

_Weirdly I've found out that in 1949, the diamond was bought by Harry Winston and The gown was launched by Christian Dior in 1949. As Susan was still on that 'timeline of 1949' I wanted to make a crossover between the diamond and the gown with Susan. And I couldn't be any more happier of how the chapter turned out perfectly._

__

__


	7. Ultraviolence

**A long golden haired High King Peter (age 27) , riding with the beautiful Queen Susan (age 26) and with a long raven haired King Edmund (age 24)**

**Golden Age of Narnia, the aftermath of the Archenland Conflict**

“So, you’re not going to marry anymore?”

Peter remarks questioningly to Susan who was sitting in front beside of him, the two were sharing his saddle while horseback riding. He and Edmund have yet again ‘fetched’ the gentle queen from another trouble, from another failed attempt of courtship from a new suitor. A courtship that went horribly bad after this man, this new hopeless lover of the queen, had tried to take advantage of her at the green meadows near the western borders of Narnia. Luckily, when the man tried to assault her, Susan was quick enough to blow her horn, the magical horn which she now always brings and carries with her wherever she goes. She have already learned the hard way when she was almost held prisoner by Prince Rabadash, whom greatly forced her in to marrying him no matter what. If it weren’t for her brother, the Just King Edmund who encouraged her to be brave and the wise old Mr. Tumnus, who planned to sneak the Narnian embassy away with her on board. If it weren’t for them, they would have perished and die a horrible death.

If they weren’t as lucky at that moment then perhaps by now, she would be forced to be the wife slave to this selfish, proud and bloody cruel Prince Rabadash, who not only planned on taking her as a wife by brute force but also planned on creating and causing a war between the three great countries, Narnia, Archenland and Calormen.

It was almost a month since after the Calormen and Archenland conflict. Susan knew she was back safe to the warm comforts of her home, to Narnia. She was back again to the protective walls of her humble home, of her Cair Paravel. She knew her siblings wouldn’t let anything hurt her or let any man tore her away from them. And she felt glad about it. But what caught her in to trouble again was the constant thoughts that plagued her mind, the thoughts of trying once more, the thoughts of giving another chance for love. Scared and traumatized as she was, Susan was still not heartless enough to abandon the idea of love completely. That made her hope and that made her almost lost her remaining chastity as a woman. Tender hearted and gentle, she thought that not all men are like Rabadash, not until they make the same mistake—the same wrong move and Susan is left to face the consequences of it.

She can’t ever forget that, she can’t possibly as she was too traumatized of the entire experience. Susan had blamed herself—her beauty to be exact. Before it was oblivious to her, as she was shallow and ignorant, _insensible_. It took some time before she began to blame the beauty for what had happened to her—for her to see the curse of it. Her beauty that was so coveted that it almost cost a bloody world war between the countries. It was clearly apparent to her, now that she was able to see and realize **_how beauty holds so much power_** , like a sword and a crown. _Give it to a girl, a sword of beauty and she would have a weapon, a deadly weapon to take someone else’s life. Give it to a woman, a crown of beauty and she would have the power, the catastrophic power to crumble kingdoms of great nations in to nothing but pathetic dust of grey ashes._

_If you gift a woman’s face with beauty, if you give her hand a sword and if you put a crown on her head, all at very the same time. And she can wind up exterminating the whole mankind effortlessly._ Even if it’s just by mere accident or even if it’s just by plainly saying ‘no’ to an offer of marriage proposal.

Susan knew the feeling…

She knew because when you’re that devastatingly beautiful, every word you say would be held priceless gold and every word you say would be like precious air, and your ‘NO’ is a simple word—a one simple word that can screw up the entire world and can annihilate billions of people.

The gentle queen realized the leverage, the dominance and the influence of her beauty—the absolute power she holds in men’s hearts. Susan knew that they would die for her, she knew that they would find nothing, no one to replace her and she saw the prominence and the curse of it, and it scared her.

She can never afford causing any bloodshed again.

“Yes, I condemn marriage from now on” Susan expresses firmly as she stared further at the path of green lands ahead of them.

“Isn’t that a bit too harsh Susan?” Peter pointed out as he held the lead rope of his white stallion tightly.

“You’re too hard on yourself sister” Edmund commented as he ride off with his horse alongside them.

After Susan had blown her magical horn, help came to the rescue. Her royal brothers, who was nearby at that time (Queen Lucy was left behind at Cair Paravel, being busy all day helping the Beavers with the palace gardens) the two kings were hunting a rare white wild boar with their royal subjects, when they had heard the familiar sound of her majesty’s horn. Susan was a good horse rider herself, even better than Lucy. But unfortunately, before she can flee from her assaulter, the deranged guy had mutilated her horse, slashing its poor neck with his sharp sword. It was the main reason why she needed to share a ride with her High King brother, who felt relieved that it was not Susan’s head that had been mutilated.

“I gave it a second try already Edmund. But look again to what had happened, I was yet again almost raped and worse, the head of my favorite horse has been cut off” Susan exclaimed in frustration.

“Shellbi was indeed a nice and gentle horse” Peter added, feeling sad as he thought about the gruesome scene in the meadows.

“You can order her remains to be buried near Cair Paravel. So she can find a wonderful place to rest in peace” Edmund suggested gravely.

“That’s a wonderful idea, I guess she’ll like that…but I’m still devastated my dear brothers, shellbi…shellbi was a good horse. She protected me and got in the way when he started to attack me. It’s unfair as it was just so wrong, so wrong that she has to die horribly because I can’t accept a man” Susan mumbled melancholically and added “It’s all my fault”

“What is done is done, it was not your fault that man was mad. It was also not your fault that Shellbi chose to do everything that she perceives to be right and protected you. We can’t afford to lose a Queen in one swift Susan, you know it would mean a national suicide” Peter stated.

“Peter is right Susan” Edmund had agreed quietly.

“Sorry, for causing such trouble like this” Susan mumbled out while she quietly gawks at her hands laying on top of her lap.

“There is nothing to apologize for Susan, please cheer up” The High King commented, he can’t stand the idea of his gentle sister being depressed.

“If you’re not going to marry any longer, does that mean you’ll no longer be entertaining suitors?” Edmund asked.

“Yes, I just want to stay out from the spotlight of attention from men” Susan replied and paused, pausing as if she was deliberating, deliberating within herself with her inner thoughts and emotions. She was trying to find the right words to express what she was about to say. The two brothers recognized their sister’s temporary discomfort. Sensing that she wants to confess something, the High King and the Just king stared at each other questioningly, waiting.

“Susan? What is it?” Edmund had asked again curiously and worriedly. He turned his head to the side, looking at his beautiful sister.

“I disdain all marriage proposals from now on, I shall take no husband as no man shall take my heart, I shall remain as a virgin ‘till the last day that I die” Susan declared gently but firmly as she raised her head high, looking further straight to the road in front of the three of them.

“But sister, aren’t you bothered that your decision would cause another commotion?” Edmund questioned.

“I fear it” The Queen replied with a grim turmoil in her voice and added “Of course”

“Then why?” The Just king muttered curiously and defensively. “You have seen how men reacted when you wrenched your heart away from them. You’ve seen how it made them mad and how it almost incite a bloodshed”

“Men have a funny way of expressing their love” Susan mumbled and corrected “Yet again men really have a weird way of showing it”

“Then what do you want us to do now?” The High King Peter asked.

“Stand down” The queen stated gently.

“Stand down” Edmund repeated feeling a bit confused, “What do you mean by that?”

“Yes brothers, stand down—that’s the only thing you must do now” Susan commanded sternly.

“Then how about the suitors, _Susan what are you planning_?” Peter questioned, he was trying hard not to glare at her and said “You know that this kind of matters are risky, one mistake can lead to a war which can perish the entire kingdom”

“I know that, I only asked you Peter as the High King, for having the higher moral ground to stand down and trust me. I only beseech you Edmund as the Just King for having a just judgment, to support and guide me” Susan expressed as she stared back at Edmund who averted his gaze down while she grasps the hand of Peter that was touching her arm, she squeezes his hand gently yet tightly as if making assurance.

“Would it be just of me to trust you on this?” Edmund muttered, still looking away.

“Of course” Susan replied.

“Why do you think so?” The Just King asked as if he was testing her.

“Because I’m your sister. We’re family, it would be just of you to trust me, to trust your own blood” Susan expressed firmly and determinedly.

“Okay if you declare so, as if I’m the one having problems with such maddening suitors” Edmund agreed half-heartedly.

“How about you big brother?” Susan asked, her voice sweet and lovely.

“Fine, if that’s what you desired, then I shall grant it. I guess you’re old and wise enough to know what you’re getting yourself in to. But I warn you Susan as queen you must prepare yourself with things you must sacrifice for, whatever consequences that would came out from this, you must prepare yourself to see through it, to see through it ‘till the end understand?”

“If I must be made out of stone and if I must be touched by no one except people from my bloodline then so be it, I would pledge my life to that with Aslan’s name as my witness” Susan proclaimed.

“As the High King, I shall always remember your pledge, sister” Peter stated, still touching Susan arm gently and soothingly.

“As your queen, let me handle the men myself and I promise both of you, my brothers—my Kings that no harm shall come to our beloved Narnia” The Gentle Queen declared out as she continuously stared a head to the land of her homeland.

“No harm shall come to our family” She whispered as she stared where her fate lead her.

From then on, Susan was continuously haunted by the distant memory…

She continued to stare at the portraits of her siblings, staring intently at each photography, at each picture that they left behind _before harm had come to take her family away_. It was a distant memory, a legacy from a dream that she had woken up from, a fantasy fairy tale that she had _stopped_ believing on. Susan didn’t knew if it was real or not but she felt those words, those words that she remembered whispering out loud weigh a lot tons in her mind. Peter’s words were as fuzzy as it was clear. Was this the consequences of everything that she decided from then on? Was her family the sacrifice he was referring to? Was this the consequences she pledge to face through until the end?

Susan stared at the portraits of Peter, Edmund, Lucy and she thought about her fate. Was this her fate? brotherless and without a sister, without a parent and without a stable relationship? She was at her house but how come she still felt _homeless_? Her siblings—they were the sky, earth and sea of her sun, the beauty that complimented and completed her perfection. But they were all gone now, all lost to the tragedy of life and the harm of love. She have always thought, every night in everyday life if her siblings loved her enough, love her in a tiniest bit to think about her, to think whether she’ll survive if they have left, to care whether she’ll feel lonely and alone if she was the only one to survive out from all of them, did they at the tiniest bit cared enough for her that one of them might have chosen to stay behind _with her?_

_Why did they have to leave her **all at the same time**? She thought about those words, those questions every night. Questions that haunted her, like demons that won’t let her sleep throughout the loveless cold night. _

The entire living room of the Pevensie household was old and cold, it was grim and quiet as Susan started to tear up by looking at her family’s portrait. There was seven of them, seven members of the family yet only one survived. _Only one had survived._ Finally she averts her gaze away from the large pictures and started packing. After the ball, Susan had decided to leave London and to find a place to stay in the countryside, a place where there are not so many people, people that might judge, criticize and use her because of her status and her beauty. She felt a deep sadness growing inside her, a sadness that filled her heart as she thought about finally leaving London, leaving her family’s home for the last and final time. It was a sacrifice she has to make, to sacrifice all the memories this house possesses. She thought firmly that if she wanted to be free from all this misfortunes, she need to learn how to stand by her own feet and leave the nest of her comforts to achieve the greater desires of her heart and soul. Deep inside it was killing her but she knew to herself that she can’t move forward if she’s unwilling to let go of the days of the past. Susan had dismissed her maids, servants and bodyguards that was appointed to her by Hancel, whom she hadn’t heard since the party incident. She thought it would be difficult and hard to reason much more for her to stay here at London and so she thought it would be much more easier for her, for Hancel and for her aunt if she’ll just go away and never show up, to just put an end to this complicated situation.

Susan haunted for a large bag. A bag large enough to carry some of her stuffs and small enough for her to carry it easy throughout the planned destination. She walked inside her parents’ old room, thinking that this place might have been the same place where her mom could have stored their luggage bags. She went straight and opened the large old oak wardrobe that her mother owned at the right side corner of the room and stooped down to search for the object of her desires, when she looked down, she saw the brown luggage bag—her mother’s own luggage bag and she proceeded to take it out from the huge wardrobe where it was stored. She only packed the essentials, some of her favorite clothes, underwear’s, her toothbrush, her comb, some soaps and shampoo, even some socks too. Finally, she dressed up in one of her ordinary clothes, normal enough not to attract some unwanted attention along the way.

She was finally all set up and done, ready to make one of her biggest decisions in life. She took and wore her coat, a thick mauve brown cheviot coat that had beautifully created a perfect hourglass silhouette. The coat features big side pockets, bound button holes and a contrasting upper collar, made of velvet. The conical sleeves are constructed in a way to give room in the shoulder and to narrow down to the wrist. Susan also wore a paired beret hat with the same color and fabric. She took her bags in her hands and stared around the huge living room of the Pevensie’s. Marveling at it’s warm and nostalgic sight as quick and glad as she can and it can’t be helped that she felt a little tingling pain deep within inside her as she tried her very best to analyze every bit of a detail to make her remember the picture of her family’s house, of her house, her very own _home._

__

_“I’m going to miss you”_ Susan whispered to herself as she looked on, wiping out a tear on the corners of her pale blue silver eyes. “ _Goodbye”_ She added before proceeding to walk out the room with heavy emotions looming inside her heart. She walked down the hallway with a sad and down expression of grief, struggling within herself to not turn around and make a mistake. She fears if she did ever let herself be swayed and be tempted by the gripping urge to turn her head around, she’s afraid that she won’t have it within herself to leave the house, to leave her home, to leave London. So, with courage and a sense of strong will, she continued to walk down the path leading to the front door. Leading to the answers of her new beginning, her new life.

Susan had reached out to the shining door knob, turning it around and finally opening it slowly just to reveal something she didn’t expect to see. There was her former fiancé, standing by the doorway, standing right in front of her with a bewildered expression written across his handsome face.

“Hancel!” Susan exclaimed, surprised to see her former lover that had humiliated her last night. “What are you doing here?” She proceeded to ask.

“Susan…I came here to apologize, to apologize for my rude behavior last night, at the ball” Hancel informed, his expression twisted in to discomfort as he remembers the madness he had caused.

“It was the alcohol. It caused me to behave inappropriately, please forgive me” He added as he stared at Susan.

Susan was hesitant at first, but knowing Hancel, and having a knowledge of how he might react she knew she didn’t have a choice now but to forgive him.

“It’s okay, I know it’s the alcohol…I…I forgive you, let’s put behind the accident between us already” Susan addressed clearly without fidgeting.

“So we’re okay now? You’ll still be my bride?” Hancel asked, his voice breaking and desperate.

“No…Hancel I…” Susan trailed off, averting her gaze away from the broken blonde haired man.

“You know that it was just an accident Susan! Oh, please!” Hancel moaned in pain.

“I’m so sorry, what I said last night, about breaking up and canceling the wedding. It’s true—I’m sticking to it” Susan expressed, her voice quiet and reasonable.

“Susan please, please you can’t do this to me! I love you, it was just a mistake, and I’ll never do it again. If you want I won’t talk to any of my friends if that makes you happy, just please marry me!” Hancel blurted out melancholically. He walked inside the open door towards the woman he desired, making Susan step backwards in to the hallway. She saw the once opened door swing back into a closed line making her alarmed, and thus she felt uneasiness wash through around her.

It seems her plans didn’t go as planned.

“I’m sorry, Hancel. It just can’t work out. This thing between us needs to stop before it can get any worse. We need to stop this madness Hancel, I’ve been too hurt now to consider about getting married to you again” Susan expressed, touching Hancel warm smooth cheek and whispering the words of “I am sorry”

“No! No! You can’t! You need to marry me, that’s what you promised!” The man shouted angrily.

“ _That’s what my aunt promised”_ Susan cleared and pointed out.

“Susan, oh please…Is there any way, any way at all that would make you want to marry me again? How about a trip to America? Do you want that? You could have any jewelries you want, any dresses. You can eat all the food that you want, anything at all. I’m willing to give the world to you if you just ask me to, _just for you_ ”

“My freedom is all I want Hancel…can you give me that?”

“No! No! anything but that—“

“I’m sorry but that’s all I want, that’s all what I desired…”

“Oh Susan I’m begging you” Hancel cried out as he knelt in front of her, clutching the hemline skirt of her coat. As he did so, he finally recognized the huge luggage bag on her hands, realizing what she was about to do.

“Where are you going?”

“Hancel I ‘am really sorry of how the things ended between you and me…..but it’s really over between us. Last night, I made the final decision to leave my home, to leave great London. I’m leaving now, you can keep this house all you want, sell it to the bank, or to any other person, I don’t care. I’m leaving this very instant and I wish for you to find your own happiness in the future” Susan explained as she grabbed and wrenched away Hancel’s hands on the hemline of her skirts.

“Goodbye” She bows as she walked around him, leaving him as he knelt at the cold ground floor.

She didn’t wait for him to stand up or reply, she didn’t even dared to. Susan continued on walking towards the door again, hastily this time. She felt great unease and discomfort around the atmosphere looming around the house, clearly something felt un-right. Susan didn’t knew how or when but everything felt quick and sudden like in a blink of an eye, she had found herself down at the cold wooden floor. Her head hitting against the ground so bad that she felt a little bit dizzy. She was confused at first of what was happening now, as she only remembered walking straight to the door, leaving the troubled desperate man behind her. She was about to open the threshold when she felt herself being grabbed hastily and roughly by someone behind her back as sudden as a tidal wave on a summer sea. Sudden as a snap, she remembered struggling against the strong steel hold wrapped around her and falling down against the floor when she felt her legs give up awkwardly, hitting her head against the ground and making her feel nauseated.

“You’re not going to leave, you’re not going anywhere without me. _You are not going to leave me_ ” She heard the angry man say cruelly as he grabbed one of her ankle and dragged her limp body with him.

“N-no…” Susan mumbled out, trying to clear her frizzy sight.

Panic attack had come like a crushing weight on her chest while her heart feels like it’s about to jump right out of her body, her blood feels like it’s a raging river coursing through the veins of her whole body, her head pounds like someone is using a jackhammer on it, she’s suffocating and all the while her brain won’t shut off. Susan felt like she’s been running down a dark tunnel for miles, but she haven’t moved an inch. Susan felt that he had stopped dragging her around and the panic continues on as she felt him carry her body. Hancel had carry her out from the cold floor to place her on top of the blue colored sofa chair in a sitting position, when he noticed that she was just half-awake, face in a dazed, he slaps her hard across the face. But when she still did not snap out of it, he gave a second knuckle-first slap at her and the pain from the hit made her eyes wide as open.

“Susan, didn’t we had this talk many times?” Hancel said as he caresses her face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Susan hissed as she tried to slap his hand away from her face only for him to grab her face back as tightly as he can.

“What the hell am I doing? Why of course, I’m keeping you”

“Get your hands off of me!” Susan screamed as she clawed his wrist but he didn’t even flinch.

“Feisty now are we? The submissive side of you is long gone”

“You’re out of your god-damn mind! What can’t you understand with the words ‘it’s over between us’” Susan sneered coldly.

“I’m afraid I didn’t have that words in my dictionary darling” Hancel said as he stood up in front of her and while stepping a one careful backward step from her. “Now, Susan you have to listen very carefully”

“I wasn’t going to use this, thinking that I may not have to…..but after the crazy stunt you pulled out right now, you’re literally pushing me, provoking me to use my plan b” He added as he smiled and glared at her.

“Plan b?” Susan repeated, breathless and confused.

“Plan A was to change for a better cause you see, to change for you, for me, for our future family and for our future kids. But if it didn’t go anything as planned, I have prepared a plan b for us, you know, for an emergency…and I thought carefully about it, thinking ‘what can make Susan stay with me forever?’ And I thought about this…” Hancel declared as he pulled a gun, a revolver pistol out from his back pocket and right aimed at Susan’s head, making her squeal in panic.

“Hancel…!”She whispered dreadfully, her voice breaking and shaking like the sound of shattered ice.

“What do you think? Do you like it?” Hancel asked coolly as he still aimed the revolver at her. “This is my second gift for you actually, it came with the Tavernier jewels” He added as he slowly stepped further towards Susan, making her gasp in horror while averting her gaze down towards the floor, shaking and trembling as she does so.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t loaded it yet” He smirked as he finally took the gun away from her sight and walking around smugly to sit at the blue sofa opposite and in front of her.

“You’ve been always curious about my mother, I guess this is the right time I must reveal the truth about her and my father, about how she really have died…about why you hadn’t seen any portraits of her around the mansion and why my father kept on taking care of the large garden that my mother loved…” Hancel said as he continued to play with the gun’s bullet on his hands.

“The truth is, she didn’t die because of cancer. Well, _she did have cancer…but what took her life was a gun like this._ And no, she didn’t killed herself out from the sickness she was suffering from…she killed herself using a gun to escape my father. As he was a monster in the past, always possessive and obsessive. Like you, my mother tried running away, and my father caught her countless of times, it was repeated countless of times”

“She ran away and got caught, she ran away and got caught again, in the end—she passed away…want me to tell you how did she do that? I was young back then…but I can still remember that day, I can still remember how she did it…I saw her throughout one of our windows, she was being chased by my father across the garden…they fought again, he started beating her and no one dared to help her, as our maids were afraid to go against my father, they were afraid of his wrath…so, after he beat her, he started to rape her at the garden, at daylight and in front of our watching servants, to teach her a lesson. He raped his pregnant wife…yes, she was pregnant at that time, she was carrying my sister in her womb…After he had finished, he didn’t noticed the gun inside her purse which she was carrying. My mother aimed at my father at first, but she was weak…weak and kind enough that she can’t bring herself to shoot and kill my father right at that moment, instead…she pointed the gun right under her chin and pulled the trigger…”

Hancel trailed off as he had put the single gold bullet inside the revolver and aimed it under his own chin making Susan squirm and squeal in terrifying fear and horror. She can’t make herself move or shout, her voice was lost inside her as she watched in full view at Hancel while he aimed the gun under his chiseled jaw, she can’t tear her eyes away from the traumatizing scene and was entirely afraid if Hancel pulls the trigger.

And he pulls the trigger making Susan scream in utter horror.

“Bang…” Hancel whispered out and laughed. He finally removes the gun under his chin and adds more information and detail of his tragic story “That’s how my mother escaped my father, she had completely ran to a place out of his reach…after that, my father had completely went to a total meltdown and that was the point he tried to change himself, to become the same man as he is known to be right now—a kind old man, but even so, the man you thought to be kind, friendly and humble was a monster who provoked his wife to commit suicide in the past. My mother’s death had been a kept dark secret within the family, not even the maids are allowed to talk about her or of how she died. To avoid a huge controversy, _my father reasoned out that the reason why she committed suicide is because of her cancer and everybody believed and pitied him_. He took care of the gardens afterwards, not letting it wither as it reminded him the last remains of my mother, it is where her blood and lifeless body had collapsed and splattered in to. From then on also, he kept on travelling around the world for business purposes and for him to forget about her, to forget my mother”

“I asked my father, one day when I was old enough to understand…why did he let her die like that, why didn’t he let her go…and you know what he said to me?” Hancel stabbed a sharp jabbing look at Susan’s direction.

He got up as quick as hell can scorch a feather and walked up to Susan, who flinched with fear at the sudden gesture and action. He grabbed her arms again and glared at her wildly like he was about to snap. “He said ‘because she was mine!’...It was the most ridiculous words that I’ve ever heard in my entire life! But you know what’s funny, after meeting you…after I saw you at the party, when your brother Peter introduced you to me…I finally understood what my father meant”

Hancel paused to look and caress Susan, who was trembling under his touch. She can’t seem to find her own voice, she can’t speak and she can’t look at him directly in the eyes. Afraid that he’ll be the last thing she’ll see before he plans to take her own life. After a small moment of deliberation, as quick as Hancel’s mood changes, He now knelt in front of her, grabbing her hands hastily and roughly to make her hold the pistol which he aimed right at him shocking and surprising the trembling poor girl who started to squeal and protest from the sudden action, trying to pull her hands away from the gun, from his hand and from the trigger.

“You have never done this before, have you?” Hancel asked as he grabbed on her hands tightly making and forcing her to point the gun at him, making her squirm in terror at her seat. “To point the gun at the target and pull the trigger, you know how that feels?” He added gruntingly as he forced her hand to aim at his forehead, pointing it directly without any hesitation. Hancel had finally snapped from reality. He forced and forced her, to the point that the gun was already touching his skin and it made Susan cry out in terror, still trying to pull her hand away from him and from the gun. Seeing her pained and discomfort reaction, Hancel smirked while he forced her still to aim the gun right at his forehead, smirking and laughing wildly like a crazed man while Susan was crying in great dread and trepidation. 

“Here, shoot me and you’ll be free” Hancel laughed.

“N-no!..N-nooo! Let goo…..hancel, let go!.....” Susan stuttered, greatly panicked.

“Can’t bring yourself can you? Haha you’re funny...You’re like my mother, weak and fragile” He said as he finally tore the gun away from her hands, still smirking and glaring at Susan as he was amused of how pliable he can force and make her to be. Hancel can see now that he won this moment, he knew by how she acted, by how she quivered under him, terrified and completely afraid, he knew she wouldn’t leave him, at least she wouldn’t again dare to.

“Stay here with me Susan, what do you say?” Hancel said as he caresses Susan’s disheveled hair, she was fully crying now, her tears were all over her face and she was trying to keep herself from crying out loud, Susan felt cornered like an animal, a prey that’s been finally caught by the fangs of its cruel and hungry predator. All she can only do now is obey him and nod in great fear for her own life. As if it can’t get any worse, Hancel lifted the skirts of her coat, shocking her once again. He then forced her legs to spread wide and open as he entered his hand with the gun, pointing and pressing the revolver right to her womanhood, right to her entrance, making her immobilized with dread.

At that very moment, Susan felt her heart drop from her body.

“Would you still marry me?” Hancel asked as kisses her forehead.

Susan replied with a terrified nod.

“You’ll stay beside me and make me happy?” Hancel asked again as he licks her tears on the cheeks.

Susan replied with a petrified nod.

“You’ll love me won’t you no matter what?” Hancel asked again as he pressed the gun even hard to her cunt, making Susan catatonic from overwhelming fear.

“So, what's your answer Susan…? Would you love me again no matter what happens?” He adds.

Susan replied with a trembling nod.

Seeing that he finally got what he wanted back, Hancel smirked as he then finally forcibly kissed Susan, forcing his tongue in to her hesitant lips and sticking it deep in her throat. Susan was left crying while he kisses her, heavy flowing tears was flowing down her swollen eyes as she watches in horror of what has been done to her.

Hancel kissed her for a long while, stopping only to look and marvel at her scared expression.

“You’re the most beautiful woman…don’t you know that Susan? You’re the most beautiful woman that was ever born and you only belong to me _no one else_ …”

Hancel smirked as he leaned in to lick the salty tears from her bruised cheek.

Tired and disgusted now of how everything had turned out, Susan was unable to be free again. At that very instant, while she was being kissed without her consent, while she’s being forced without the mutual affection, she knew to herself that she had to get out. While a gun has been hold and pressed to her womanhood, and as she felt the cold steel against the cloth covering her sensitive flesh, Susan felt like it was sign, she knew it was a great sign that she needs to get away no matter what, she didn’t knew how or when. She was scared yes—too scared to even fight back right now. If she can’t fight back then all she have to do is escape, just escape so she can put an end to this horrible nightmare. She was heartbroken, scared and felt a lot of anxiety, she was worried and thus she felt weak and Susan had no idea how will she ever going to come up with the strength to leave.

But she just closed her eyes and took a blind leap.

She knew she had to get out of here, out of this abusive relationship.

* * *

At the next coming days, Hancel had completely taken over Susan’s life again. However one day, as if the heavens were on her side, she miraculously manages to plead Hancel, pleading for him to let her go visit her aunt Solenn, stating that she only wants to visit her family to inform and make the marriage ceremony quicker than usual, advancing it from the actual date. Which Hancel was happy and eager enough to know as he was excited himself for a reason that he can’t help but to wish for him to marry Susan by the next coming week. So he allowed her without any hesitation, but before leaving however she insisted on not bringing a guard or a servant, explaining that it would only annoy her aunt. Seeing and knowing that his future aunt-in-law can be moody and mean, Hancel didn’t insist on making Susan bring a guard with her.

To Hancel it was a start of a new beginning, a fresh start with his growing obsession towards his future wife-to-be but to Susan, it was a way of ending her misfortune, it was a way of ending her relationship with him as she seem can’t find the proper way out anymore. She tried rejecting him and she tried leaving him but both ways didn’t work as well as it both led for Hancel to chase after her, beat her and worse threaten her. She must escape before she can walk to that aisle holding the flowers of sorrowful regret and despair with tears running down under her eyes. With patience and humbleness she waited for her time, for this time. She must go to the Carter family residence as there was a reason why she must go to her aunt’s place first, Susan must retrieve the ring her mother owned, a precious ring that Mrs. Helen Pevensie gave it to her before she turned 20. It was a gift from her, Susan got the ring while Lucy got the necklace. And the necklace was buried with her younger sister’s corpse while her ring was hidden at one of her closets in her old bedroom at her aunt’s house. She had forgotten to take it before moving back to her parent’s house. (As she was at the hospital, after the attempted rape) Susan must retrieve the ring before she can finally execute her planned escape.

Susan had arrived at the house and with courage and determination, she knocks three times at the wooden door, expecting to see her aunt. She waited and waited until the door finally snapped opened and there within the house stood Susan’s uncle, Nathan Carter.

“Oh Susan, how lovely to see you here!” Nate exclaimed, taken by surprise of Susan sudden visitation. “Your aunt didn’t inform me that you’ll be coming here”

“Hey uncle, nice to see you! uhm…Aunt Solenn doesn’t know I’ll be coming here today, in fact I’m just dropping by to get some things that I have left before” Susan informed as she smiled brilliantly at her uncle who stared at her in a understanding expression written across his face.

“Oh, sure! Well, come on in” Nate informed as he gave way to Susan who bowed to him politely before entering the house.

Everything went incredibly smooth, Susan walked down the hallway towards the stairs, the stairs that led to the second floor and to her bedroom. She enters the boudoir with such haste and eagerness, walking towards the closet on the left corner of the beautiful room. When Susan reached it, she instantly opened the closet’s door and eagerly searched for a purple box, a purple box containing the ring. She looked at the upper corner, touching and opening everything before finally finding the box she desired. Amused, Susan smiled with great relief and happiness, without any hesitation she opened the box and another wash of relief went through her body when she discovers that the ring was still there.

After retrieving the box, she quickly returns downstairs, ready to leave. Susan was beyond joy as she realizes that everything went as planned. Susan goes to the living room of the Carter’s house, in an attempt for finally saying her goodbye to her uncle who was sitting on his rocking chair.

“Uncle I’ll take my leave now” Susan said as she smiled to the staring middle-aged man.

“You won’t wait for your aunt?” Nate asked, lifting a thick eyebrow.

“No, Hancel is probably waiting for me at home” Susan replied as she lied.

“I guess you can spare some free time to hang out here darling”

“Uhmm…I…I can’t..I need to…” Susan stuttered.

“Of course you can, I called your fiancé earlier to inform that you’re hear. He was relieved enough that he permitted you to stay here until your aunt comes home” Nate informed as he stood up. He slowly walked to Susan who felt very uncomfortable at the moment. There was something odd and malicious of how her uncle stared at her, she didn’t recognize this kind of stare coming from him because he never made such kind of lewd gaze at her when they were living together, she thought of her uncle as a good gentle man, always caring and submissive to his more dominant and ambitious wife and the circumstances she was facing now seem like proves that what she thought about him was entirely wrong. By then Susan felt confused

“Uncle?” Susan muttered, perplexed as Nate came near her. “What is it?”

“I missed you Su, I’ve been missing you lately. It’s hard when you’re not here” Nate muttered, he reached out to Susan who flinched by the sudden near proximity contact he displayed by standing right in front of her.

Susan felt disgusted. She was praying hard to God at that moment in suppose that her uncle must have been joking around, and that this weird and inappropriate display of affection must have been an act of nothing but playfulness and teasing.

“I’m grateful for the sudden flash of endearment but I’m afraid that I can’t stay” Susan tries to excuse herself when suddenly Nate nuzzled Susan’s hair and he then leaned over closer to her ear and neck, while giving a tight squeeze on her bottom back, It was both hard and soft squeeze, at the same time making and rendering Susan completely speechless and frozen in place.

“Come now, it’s rude to not spend some quality time with your uncle. Let’s say, we should go inside your aunt’s room and have some fun” Nate murmured over to her ear, hearing those kind of devious words made Susan flinch with the wave of disappointment and disgust.

Her own uncle, whom she viewed as a second father figure and whom she viewed as one of the most kindest man, who treated right was actually wearing a sheep’s clothing to hide his dark fantasies and lust for her own niece. As it turns out, her loving uncle that she knew, whom she deeply trusted and respected didn’t respected her back after all as he tries sexually assaulting her inside her aunt’s own home.

Out of disgust, Susan swats her uncle’s hand away when he tries to force a kiss on her lips.

“Don’t you dare!” She screamed as tears flew down her eyes, feeling the sting of the great betrayal. “I trusted you!” She added as she slapped him across the face making him wince.

“For heaven’s sake, I’m your niece! I’m like your daughter! I thought you were kind, polite and humble man but I was mistaken! How dare you put shame on me!” Susan bawled out.

“Susan, how can you be so blind? I never thought of you as a daughter, I thought of you as a woman. With a great face and a great body” Nate muttered.

“ _You’re full of crap”_ Susan swear as she let out a second slap towards her perverted predator uncle.

This time, feeling provoked and hurt by the sudden rejection. Nate glared at Susan cruelly and darkly, not giving a damn care if she hits him again or if she screams.

He’ll have her, he's determined to have her.

He suddenly grips her by the shoulders, forcing her to be close to him.

“Well, I am. Let me fill ‘ya up the every crap I have” Nate declares as he then forces himself to Susan, trying to kiss her, he wasn’t able to lay a forceful kiss upon her grunting mad mouth but he was able to put kisses on the sides of her cheeks, making her cry for agonizing help. Susan cannot believe what was happening at this moment, as she cannot also digest and imagine it. She knew that men have been awfully awful to her, she knew that as the opposite gender never ceased or was never shy enough to express or to show her how awful they can get on mistreating her. Susan was not dumb, she noticed this things since men tried hitting on her at the tender young age of eight. Yes, at eight men have been waiting for her to be ripe enough to be taken off of her feet and she was lucky enough her brothers were ready to chase the men away. At first, as a young girl blossoming into a young woman, she kind of likes the attention, the admiration, the love and the desire they greatly showers her with, but as she grows and grows into adulthood—the admiration, the attention, the love coupled now with lust even grow harder, multiplied thrice as strong until it was uncomfortable, until it grew perverse, until it was completely unbearable. The admiration and love she once liked to have become hell of a prison, what she liked turned to what she hates, and it was a mistake. If she wasn’t so shallow at the first place, if she wasn’t as shallow as before maybe things might have been different, but Susan was young. Like any other girls, she was seduced by the idea of being admired and adored. Well, she got what she wished for and it wasn’t as flowers and giggles anymore.

She knew men have been awful to her—but not him, not her uncle, when her father died and she has to move in to her aunt’s family, her uncle was one of the remaining person who treated her like a human, like a human with feelings and emotions, not like some meat to be eaten.

But everything has changed. Everything, all that thought have rest in terror as it died at the minute Susan heard Nate trying to harass her.

She was heartbroken, she never thought the man she thought to be a second father figure would do this to her.

Susan was going blank all of a sudden, only to be shaken up at the next moment. As she saw Austin run towards them with an angry ballistic expression written across his face. He tore his father from Susan who just stood there lifeless and emotionless, tears falling down her eyes. She was too numb to react anymore. Austin throws an aggressive hard punch to his father who fell back down, lips bleeding. Austin turns to Susan and slaps her hard across the face, making her fell backwards. She’s been slapped so many times by men now that the pain and sting didn’t bother her anymore.

**_Men would hit her and to them, it felt like a kiss._ **

**_Men would hit her and to them, it felt like true love._ **

Austin had gone berserk.

He then grabbed Susan’s hair, pulling her upwards and making her wince in pain. And then he beats her, he slaps her, he torn her clothes until she was wearing nothing but torn off fabrics. Then he beats her again, slaps her multiple times and smacks her head against the floor. He beats her again until she was coughing up blood.

“Austin! STOP! You’re going to kill her!” Nate protested, looking horrified at the scene in front of him.

“STAY AWAY YOU FUCKING OLD MAN! DON’T GO NEAR AT SUSAN AGAIN!” Austin turned and pointed a finger towards his father who was lying down the floor, lips bleeding. Austin then returns his attention back to Susan who was laid down against the cold floor, heavily beaten, heavily bleeding and looking like nothing but a corpse doll.

“You…when..did…you…” Austin stutters as he puts his foot on Susan’s head, as he tilts it by use of his feet. “HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE MY FATHER! MY VERY OWN FATHER!”

“YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A LOW LIFE, DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU’RE DIRTY AND YOU’RE A WHORE! YOU MOTHERFUCKING WHORE. HOW DARE YOU KISS MY FATHER IN MY OWN HOUSE YOU FILTHY LITTLE BEAST!” Austin roared madly, his voice cracking as he screams on top of his lungs.

He then kicks her limp body making Susan jolt by the impact, he kicks her again and again, to the legs, to the stomach, to the head, to the arms, to the breast and to the back.

“YOU ARE UNFORGIVABLE, UNFORGIVABLE, UNFORGIVABLE YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Austin lashes out with complete rage, kicking Susan’s body again and again in cold blood. It was ultraviolence…

“AUSTIN STOP! STOP!” Nate screamed as he stood up and grabbed his mad son, who just throw another punch at his face again. But this time, Nate was not patient and humble enough to tolerate his son’s ballistic tantrum and throws back a quick hard punch across his son’s face, making him tumble down like a falling tower.

“Stop it! You’re killing her!” Nate exclaimed, blood stained and sweating as he glared at his son who started to cry.

“I fuckin hate her, I fuckin hate her. Let me just kill her” Austin growled under his breath.

“Son! Pull yourself together!” Nate said as he hovered over Austin who glared back at him, he leans over his son and whispers on his ear.

“If you really hate her, then listen to me very carefully. You’re mom isn’t still here and if you hate Susan, if you want her to learn a valuable lesson then killing her is not the solution. It would just end her misery instantly”

“What do you mean?” Austin whispered back, confused.

“Son I’m here to help you, let us teach this whore a lesson. If you really want to express your hatred towards this filthy woman then killing her is not the right answer. Making her suffer is,” Nate whispered deviously.

That got Austin’s attention.

“How?” The terrible boy asked.

“You want to taste her right? I’ll help you fuck the hell out of her until her cunt can’t take anymore cum. I’ll help you in a condition that we must keep this a secret from your mother, you hear me?” Nate looked at the half conscious Susan lying on the floor, beaten and bruised, he then turns his head towards Austin who replied back with a serious nod.

“I’ll hold her hands while you’ll do her first” The wicked father informed his son as they both stood up and went to Susan. They both hovered over her body on opposite sides, Nate held both Susan’s hands while he cradles her head on his lap while Austin positions himself in between her legs.

Susan then, finally coming back to her senses realizes that something was awfully wrong, she tries blinking her eyes, trying to see and trying to grasp reality. Then when her eyesight became clear enough, she saw Austin tearing her undies off, making her alarmed.

“What are you—“ Susan exclaimed in a panic when she was instantly made silence by Nate who cupped her lips in to silent.

“Be quiet!” Nate hissed, glaring down at his niece.

She tries to struggle, to call for dear help. But Nate had her arms pinned down against his legs while Austin held her legs perfectly separated by securing her legs by the use of his strong thighs. Susan then jolted when she felt a finger touching the opening folds of her womanhood, shocking and making her struggle against both father and son’s strong hold.

“Stay still you piece of shit!” Austin warned as he tries to take a hold of her legs more, spreading it even wider until she was fully exposed to his huge phallus.

“Go on son! rape her already!” Nate commanded hastily while he grabs Susan brassier, squeezing it tightly while he watches his son trying to enter the poor bruised, bloody and struggling girl.

At that very instant, Susan prayed to God above that may death come to her sooner. All her life force were now leaving her body, her strong willed spirit vanishing away to tears of agonizing pain and numbness. Was this her so called fate? Is this the reason why God kept her alive? Why He made her the only survivor? To be assaulted, abused, beaten up, physically and emotionally tortured by men who lusted over her? Men who took pleasures on inflicting and causing her great pain? Was this her so called fate? to be sold like a pig, to be paraded and dressed up like a toy doll, to be assaulted and beaten up by her fiancé, her cousin and her uncle of all people?

As she lies there, with her body about to be dishonored, she tries to question the God Almighty…

Her life is so fucked up, is this what it means by being beautiful in a world of men?

Was there any good on experiencing insufferable things like this? Would there be a light at the end of the long dark tunnel?

Susan looked above the ceiling, trying to call death to take her. Closing her eyes when she felt the end would be near.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Susan heard a distant scream, making her eyes blink to life.

She saw her aunt, who stared at them—At Susan’s limp and bruised body, at her own husband who was groping his own niece and her son who was about to enter his cousin’s cunt. Both Austin and Nate did not noticed Solenn entering their house as they were busy doing and executing their sickening plan, which was a mistake to them. The bag of groceries on her hands had completely fell apart as her hands went totally numb at the gruesome and filthy scenario. The colors of Solenns skin then become white as bone to blue, to yellow and back to white again. She was rendered completely speechless by what she just had seen.

“Honey…hon…let me explain!” Nate exclaimed apologetically as he stood up away from Susan who was relieved to see her aunt come home. Even though her whole body is in great pain, Susan tries to crawl away from Austin who had stopped now as he was staring completely embarrassed towards to his mom. Susan Pevensie's body was so sore and painful that it was agonizing trying to make a movement. But she gladly choked up the pain and crawled towards her aunt, who just stared blankly at her.

“A..aunt…aunt..h..help..mee..help me please! Save me!” The poor girl cried out loud, her voice thin and cracking.

“What’s happening here?....” Solenn gasped.

“Dear, I can explain—“ Nate began when he was cut off suddenly by the words of his son.

“Mom, it was all her fault! She seduced us, both me and father! She made us this way saying that she would be replacing you” Austin said egotistically.

“N..no! No…please…aunt Solenn…” Susan began to plead, still crawling towards her aunt and grabbing desperately at the hemline of her aunt’s skirt. “save…me..please…I’m innocent…please….save me auntie” she cried, tears falling down heavily while she begged for her own life.

“Don’t believe her solenn! She’s just manipulating you! It was all her fault” Nate stated, trembling as he stood now by his son.

As you already know, Solenn was a very cold and manipulative selfish woman, only using her own niece to gain riches so she can enjoy the wealthy life of a social climber, she had already sold Susan and mistreated her…there was nothing keeping her back from blaming her either.

Solenn glared at Susan coldly and intimidatingly.

“You…! I, I adopted you unto this family! I treated you as my own daughter! You bitch you think I’m going to let you ruin my family! WHORE!” She bawled out angrily at Susan who was just horrified, horrified that with everything seen and heard. Her aunt still chooses to believe her manipulative husband and son.

“N..no..no..aunt.. please believe me…pleasssee……please” Susan tries to mumble out in pain when suddenly and instantly, Solenn yanks her by her already disheveled hair. Dragging her roughly along the long hallway and to the front door of the house, Solenn yanked Susan without remorse and out in cold blood, not caring at all when her niece screamed in protest and agony. Being already beaten up by Austin earlier, Susan cannot help but to feel every pain inflected on her body as her aunt dragged her out of the house and into the pouring rain. The evil and cruel men both followed the angered and jealous wife into the wide pouring open. Watching silently as the mad wife beat and slap and beat and hit, and slap and yank and beat and hit Susan over and over and over and over again while the rain purrs down.

“DIE BITCH! DIE BITCH! DIEE!” Solenn screamed as she kicked the already limp Susan on the ground.

“stop..s..stop..stop! please stop!...have..mercy on me please!” Susan cried out heartbreakingly and desperately. There was nothing else left in her body for them to abuse.

“From now on you’re no longer a part of this family! You little whore! I forsake you now! _Go do the world a favor and already die!_ ” Solenn declared as the rain fell hard against them. It was now dark, gloomy and rainy and she threw her niece’s stuff, the stuff handed by Nate, she threw it directly to Susan who was hit in the head by her bag and her things that was now scattered at the mud. As her anger subsided, Solenn wet as tear drop, went back to her husband and son’s side.

Slowly and tremblingly, Susan tried to grab every stuff that she owned on the mud, even the purple box that contains her mom’s ring. They were all wet from the rain but Susan had no choice but retrieve it back. She slowly tries to get up on her knees, crawling at first as she tries her hardest to pull herself together. Her body screamed in pain and in agony as she tries to force herself on making a movement. When she finally stood up, although her legs were trembling in fear, in pain, in agony and in sorrow, she tries her very hardest to cover herself up with the use of her hands and her bag. She glared at the carter’s one by one, at Solenn, at Austin and at Nate as they stood by the doorway, all of their faces smug and a little guilt-stricken

Susan looked at them, her face was so beautiful that it was not right, it was not right at all, after all the beatings, the punches, the hits, and the slaps, she received her face and her beauty was still outstandingly beautiful.

She was beaten as she was overwhelmingly beautiful, her beauty who was completely otherworldly.

Unable to comprehend anymore, Susan let out a blood curling scream, a loud blood curling scream as she glared at the people whom she treated like true family, whom she trusted like family and whom she loved like family.

And yet they had completely betrayed her.

The family of Carter's were frozen as they watched the agonized woman in front of them.

“What did I do to all of you to make you treat me like this?!” Susan cried out, sorrow was her voice.

“TELL ME WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY! I HAVE SOLD MY NAME! MY RIGHT AND MY OWN HAPPINESS FOR ALL OF YOU! I SHOWED YOU NOTHING BUT KINDNESS! BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?! WHY?” She cried out.

None of the Carter’s spoke up, not even the proud and loud Solenn.

With that all said and done, Susan didn’t say a word. She tried to walk out of the Carter’s residence awkwardly, crying, beaten and abused while the rain kept on pouring out the night.

* * *

Susan walked alongside the corner of the dark road, being disheveled and heavily beaten up, every step she takes is like walking down against a broken glass. Her money and all of her stuff were wet and all of her clothes were torn, revealing what’s left of her dress and undergarments. Luckily there was no people at this side of the street as she was afraid to be noticed and recognized by one of the neighbors of the evil Carter’s. As you can see, Susan had took this road to path because of a nearby bridge. A long yet narrow bridge famous for haunting's of ghost of people that jump for their death there.

It was raining still, but Susan kept the pain choked up inside her as she walked towards the desired destination.

A few couple minutes later, she finally reaches the bridge. The bridge was rusty, an iron truss bridge. It was old, dark and narrow. Like everything around it and like everything in life. The bridge was high enough to ensure the death of whoever plans to commit suicide. No broken bones, no broken skull or no broken spine but just a broken heart as the soul leaves the broken mind.

So, it turns out that there is a kind of hurt, of pain in this world—that can eat your heart and decay your bones. It’s called no door for redemption. As it turns out the world has no door for redemption to beautiful women, as the world is not a very safe place for them, and sometimes women are more treated like prey, like objects to use instead of human beings. Susan knew everybody dreams about being beautiful, as beautiful as she was, but to be real it isn’t always sunshine and roses. With great beauty comes with great curse as the two are always twins and cannot live without another…

And Susan can be a witness to that as she is paying the price for being born as being the most beautiful.

As she did not just fall out of love, she was constantly pushed over the edge, weak from the tireless attempts to save the very thing she wants to cherish.

She did not fall out of love, her heart was deprived of everything good, brought to the table until her malnourished soul learned that it is better to lose a love story than continue the misery.

Susan had climbed up to the railings of the bridge, carefully climbing and standing on top as the pain inside of her subsides, the numbness in her heart takes place as she prepares herself to jump in to death’s embrace.

“Goodnight” She mutters as she jumps with her eyes closed.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Susan heard a voice coming out of nowhere, forcing her to open her eyes and making her realize that she haven’t fallen or jumped yet. She turned around, looking and searching for the voice that she heard and when she did, she saw her childhood friend, Vivienne holding the skirts of her back tightly while glaring at her frantically.

“Vivienne…?” Susan gasped, appalled.

“Don’t you dare jump off this bridge Susan Pevensie!”

* * *

**End of Chapter: 7**


	8. Narnian Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is an extra chapter. This chapter is all about the timeline in Narnia, I based everything mostly in the books as the information coming from the books were more accurate. Everything is based on each proper and in-order timeline and I just added (edited) some tiny little bit new information for the sake of my story and how my story is connected in the original lore. In regards to the Pevensie's appearance, C.S lewis were never specific on each characters appearance but I was willing to answer the blanks.  
> In case of the dark age, C.S lewis too, wasn't very specific on what happened to Narnia after the Golden Age but I filled in the blanks in the most nearest and closest answers.  
> I hope you'll like it and understand!

**Magician's Nephew and Creation of Narnia**

**(Narnian year 1)**

**(Earth year 1900)**

It was the Creation of Narnia. The beasts were made able to talk. Digory plants the Tree of Protection. The White Witch Jadis enters Narnia but flies into the far North. Frank I becomes King of Narnia.

The novel shows Narnia and our middle-aged world to be only two of many in a multiverse, which changes as some worlds begin and others end. It also explains the origin of foreign elements in Narnia, not only the lamp-post but also the White Witch and a human king and queen.

The story begins in London during the summer of **1900**. Two children, Digory age **12** and Polly age **11** , meet while playing in the adjacent gardens of a row of terraced houses. They decide to explore the attic connecting the houses, but take the wrong door and surprise Digory's **Uncle Andrew** in his study. Uncle Andrew age **63** tricks Polly into touching a yellow magic ring, causing her to vanish. Then he explains to Digory that he has been dabbling in magic, and that the rings allow travel between one world and another. He blackmails Digory into taking another yellow ring to follow wherever Polly has gone, and two green rings so that they both can return.

Digory finds himself transported to a sleepy woodland with an almost narcotic effect; he finds Polly nearby. The woodland is filled with pools. Digory and Polly surmise that the wood is not really a proper world at all but a "Wood between the Worlds", similar to the attic that links their rowhouses back in England, and that each pool leads to a separate universe. They decide to explore a different world before returning to England, and jump into one of the nearby pools. They then find themselves in a desolate abandoned city of the ancient world of Charn. Inside the ruined palace, they discover statues of Charn's former kings and queens, which degenerate from the fair and wise to the unhappy and cruel. They find a bell with a hammer, an inscription inviting the finder to strike the bell.

Despite protests from Polly, Digory rings the bell. This awakens the last of the statues, a witch queen named Jadis, who—to avoid defeat in battle—had deliberately killed every living thing in Charn by speaking the "Deplorable Word". As the only survivor left in her world, she placed herself in an enchanted sleep that would only be broken by someone ringing the bell.

The children recognise Jadis as evil and attempt to flee, but she follows them back to England by clinging to them as they clutch their rings. In England, she discovers that her magical powers do not work, although she retains her superhuman strength. Dismissing Uncle Andrew as a poor magician, she enslaves him and orders him to fetch her a "chariot"—a hansom cab—so she can set about conquering Earth. They leave, and she attracts attention by robbing a jewellery store in London. The police chase after her cab, until she crashes at the foot of the Kirke house. Jadis breaks off and tears an iron rod from a nearby lamp-post, make use of it to fight off police and onlookers.

Polly and Digory grab her and put on their rings to take her out of their world – along with Uncle Andrew, Frank the cab-driver, and Frank's horse, Strawberry, who were all touching each another when the children grabbed their rings. In the Wood between the Worlds, Strawberry, looking to drink from one of the ponds, accidentally brings everyone into another world: a dark, empty void. At first, Digory believes it to be Charn, but Jadis recognises it as a world not yet created. They then all witness the creation of a new world by the lion Aslan, who brings stars, plants, and animals into existence as he sings. Jadis, as terrified by his singing as the others are attracted to it, tries to kill Aslan with the iron rod; but it rebounds harmlessly off him, and in the creative soil of the new world it sprouts into a growing lamp-post. Jadis flees in terror.

Aslan gives some animals the power of speech, commanding them to use it for justice and merriment or else risk becoming regular animals once again. Aslan confronts Digory with his responsibility for bringing Jadis into his young world, and tells Digory he must atone by helping to protect the new land of Narnia from her evil. Aslan transforms the cabbie's horse into a winged horse called Fledge, and Digory and Polly fly on him to a distant garden high in the mountains. Digory's task is to take an apple from a tree in this garden and plant it in Narnia. At the garden Digory finds a sign warning not to steal from the garden.

Digory picks one of the apples for his mission, but their overpowering smell tempts him. Jadis appears, having herself eaten an apple to become immortal, leaving her with pale white skin. She tempts Digory either to eat an apple himself and join her in immortality, or steal one to take back to Earth to heal his dying mother. Digory resists, knowing his mother would never condone theft, but hesitates. He sees through the Witch's ploy when she suggests he leave Polly behind – not knowing Polly can get away by her own ring. Foiled, the Witch departs for the North, and taunts Digory for his refusal to eat the apple and gain immortality. Digory returns to Narnia and plants the apple, which grows into a mature tree behind them while the coronation proceeds. Aslan tells Digory how the tree works - anyone who steals the apples gets their heart's desire, but in a form that makes it unlikeable. In the Witch's case, she has achieved immortality, but it only means eternal misery because of her evil heart. Moreover, the magic apples are now a horror to her, such that the apple tree will repel her for centuries to come, but not forever. With Aslan's permission, Digory then takes an apple from the new tree to heal his mother. Aslan returns Digory, Polly, and Uncle Andrew to England. Frank and his wife, Helen (transported from England by Aslan) stay to rule Narnia as its first King and Queen. The Narnian creatures live in peace and joy, and neither the Witch nor any other enemy came to trouble Narnia for many hundred years.

Digory's apple restores his mother's health as his father returns for good after being away on business in India, and he and Polly remain lifelong friends. Uncle Andrew reforms and gives up magic, but still enjoys bragging about his adventures with the Witch. Digory plants the apple's core with Uncle Andrew's rings in the back yard of his aunt's home in London, and it grows into a large tree. Soon afterwards, Digory's family inherits a mansion in the country, and many years later the apple tree blows down in a storm. Digory, now a middle-aged professor, has its wood made into a wardrobe, setting up the events in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe.

* * *

**The lion, the witch and the wardrobe**

**(Narnian year 1000-1015)**

**(Earth year 1940)**

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie are evacuated from London in **1940** to escape the Blitz, (by the order of their mother, Helen Pevensie) the four Pevensie children were sent to live with an old professor named Digory Kirk age **52** at a large house in the English countryside. When they have entered the wardrobe, Peter was **13** , Susan was **12** , Edmund was **10** and Lucy was **8.** After defeating the White Witch and ruling over **15 years** , from **1000–1015.** In an attempt of capturing the white stag, the fully grown four monarchs of Narnia, High King Peter **age 28** , Queen Susan **age 27** , King Edmund **age 25** and Queen Lucy **age 23** returns back to their world by **1940.**

**Golden Age Era of Narnia (1000-1015)**

The relatively brief, but well-known Golden Age of Narnia (1000-1015), was initiated by the Battle of Beruna, and marked the end of the Long Winter, as predicted by the Golden Age Prophecy.

During these fifteen Narnian years, Peter ruled as High King alongside his siblings, King Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy. The Merpeople's sea nation, Galma, and the Lone Islands were reintegrated into Narnia, and the alliance between Narnia and Archenland was reforged.

During its early years, the Pevensies led Aslan's army against the remnants of the White Witch's Army, which ended with the destruction of the White Witch's Castle in the year **1005** , and in its later years they defended Narnia from Calormen attacks and assaults from Ettinsmoor. The most notable attack from Calormen was the Archenland Conflict in **1014**. This was spurred by Prince Rabadash's attempts to conquer Anvard and abduct Queen Susan, which was resolved by the aid **of Aravis, Hwin, Bree** and **Shasta** , which also resulted in the return of the long-lost crown **Prince Cor to Archenland**.

The most notable war with Ettinsmoor was the Ettinsmoor War, led by the High King Peter, which also occurred in **1014.**

In **1015** , the four rulers disappeared from the World of Narnia while hunting the White Stag in Lantern Waste, before returning to their own world, thus ushering in the Dark Age.

The Pevensie’s didn’t have any heirs as each of them did not marry. There were speculations however, a rumor circulating around Narnia but it was never confirmed, that one of the reasons why their High King never married is because of his love for his own sister Queen Susan. It was rumored that the High King have never found any woman that can compare to his sister’s beauty, rendering him wifeless and heirless. Queen Susan however, after being forced by Prince Rabadash and because of the trauma stemmed from that experience, she decides to never marry. In case of King Edmund, he was often not interested on the idea of marriage and was often viewed as a free nobleman who loves only to read books and spar with his older brother. All the Narnians lay hope to the youngest Pevensie, Lucy as she was known to have been engaged already to a Prince in a nearby country. Yet, before they can even marry. The Pevensie’s suddenly disappeared.

**Susan’s kidnapping (Golden Age Era year 1012)**

By year **1012** In between the Golden Age, and before the trip to Calormen, The Queen Susan **age 24** was kidnapped by a Prince in a neighbor small unidentified country, infuriating Peter age **25** , Edmund age **22** and Lucy age **21**. The High King manages to rescue Susan back, though he became worried of his sister’s increasing beauty. Fearing that her beauty would be the key of Narnia’s undoing and Susan’s misfortune ( _his fears were actually true because one year later, Susan is yet again forced to a marriage proposal by Prince Rabadash and Tashbaan’s plan on sacking Archenland and conquering Narnia_ ) **(Chapter 1, when the two siblings argue)** out of fear of Susan’s safety and of the stability of Narnia, Peter commanded her to wear a veil—to cover her appearance but Susan refuses to do so.

**Calormen and Archenland Conflict (Golden Age Era year 1014)**

By year **1014,** King Edmund now age **24** and Queen Susan now age **26** travel with the Narnian Embassy to Calormen to discuss the alliance and marriage proposal between Rabadash and Susan. Queen Lucy now age **22** was left in Cair Paravel to govern and rule Narnia in behalf of her sibling’s absence as The High King Peter now age **27** couldn’t come as he was the first original choice to accompany Susan to Calormen but the plan was thwarted by the rising commotion at the Northern borders of Narnia near Ettinsmoor, which was made by the northern giants, causing him to do a raid against the Narnian giants. Upon arriving and staying at Tashbaan for over 3 weeks, the Queen has a change of heart regarding to the Prince, after knowing him of what his true personality is and after attempting to rape her. Susan further declines the marriage proposal and refuses to marry Rabadash, a decision that if made public, would lead to a gruesome war.

This year also, Archenland’s _King Lune_ finds out that his other twin son, _Cor_ , the identical twin brother of _Corin_ both age **14** , was alive.

By the **end of 1014** , Aftermath of the Calormen and Archenland conflict. Susan renounces that she will no longer be taking and accepting marriage proposals after being assaulted again by another suitor and because of the trauma of almost being raped by Rabadash. **(Chapter 7, Susan informs her brothers her wish to never marry)**

**Capturing the White Stag and returning back to Earth (Golden age Era year 1015)**

After being informed by Tumnus about the White Stag—a magical white stag that if captured, can make anyone’s wishes come true. The four Pevensie monarchs sets up a wild hunt to capture the legendary stag but because of this, Peter age **28** , Susan age **27** , Edmund age **25** and Lucy age **23** stumbles back to wardrobe leading back to Earth.

* * *

**The Dark Age (year 1015-1998)**

The Dark Age ( **1015-1998** ), was the Narnian world's mysterious middle era, immediately following the Golden Age, in which a time of intellectual darkness ("unenlightenment"), decline in economic prosperity, and social collapse swept across the Narnian Empire and other civilisations for **983** Narnian years. Apparently education and learning greatly decreased after the strange disappearance of the four beloved Pevensie rulers of Narnia while hunting the White Stag in 1015. Records and documentation of Narnia's history suddenly ceased altogether and a period of apparent lack of rule ensued. Not one of the young Pevensie kings and queens had left any known heir or successor at all, and since their reign had begun after defeat of the White Witch, their disappearance left no royal family whatsoever.

The Narnians searched several months, perhaps years, for their lost monarchs before finally choosing a new King.

**King Peridan of Narnia (year 1017-1030)**

King Peridan was the one chosen by the Narnians to rule next after the Pevensie's disappearance. Narnians selected him being the next King as he appears to have been a very important noble in the Pevensie Court. King Peridan didn't have any sons or daughters as he was reported to be infertile—an effect after he was cursed by a fairy who loved him, but he rejected her. The fairy got her revenge by cursing Peridan to never have children, thus when he died out of a sickness in year 1030, Narnia was yet again left with no heir. He selected Corin, King Cor's twin brother to be his heir apparent out of the connection between the same line of King Frank I and Queen Helen of Narnia.

**King Corin of Narnia (year 1030-1050)**

King Corin born of Archenland and ruler of Narnia, was the next ruler after King Peridan. There was nothing much known about Corin's life except of him being a great and successful boxer. King Corin married a Narnian mermaid who resembles Queen Susan the Gentle and with her, sired three offsprings, two princes' whom he named after the High King Peter and King Edmund and a single daughter whom he named after Susan and Lucy, three children who didn't survive childhood. After all his children's death, King Corin selects his nephew Ram the Great to be his heir.

**King Ram the Great of Archenland and Narnia (year 1050- unknown)**

He was said to be the greatest of all the kings of Archenland, and had the sobriquet 'The Great'. He became the heir of his uncle King Corin who died without an heir. He had two sons who became king in each counties, _his first born son became King of Archenland_ ( **Ancestor of King Nain of Archenland** ) and while _his second son became King of Narnia_ ( **Ancestor of Queen Swanwhite II of Narnia** )

**Queen Swanwhite II of Narnia (year 1502-unknown)**

Swanwhite was the descendant of Ram the Great by his second son who became King of Narnia. Not to be confused with the Queen Swanwhite who ruled before the white witch. At some point after Swanwhite's death, the line failed, either because of the lack of a legitimate heir, or because of rebellion and overthrow.

After the end of the Dynasty, various rulers came and went, some from within Narnia, and some put in place by the outside interference of both Archenland and Calormen. Dynasties repeatedly arose and then fell when they were believed to be disputed.

Although no accounts of the later centuries, of the second half, of this vast era have been found, it is believed the country of Narnia somehow became engulfed in anarchy. There are rumours that the last Narnian king was murdered by an anarchist movement within Narnia itself, due to the disapproval of its leaders' policies and rivalries. This left the nation in a state of anarchy where Talking Beasts declined, living a more natural and governmentless existence, while Calormenes and Archenlanders may have battled for control of Narnia. Since neither country succeeded in capturing Narnia, a few talking beasts may have had some, perhaps even significant, authority over Narnia, since they were responsible for the construction of Aslan's How during this period. The other allies of Narnia fell into isolation, most notably the Lone Islands, which was captured by Calormen soldiers and used as a slave hub with the other isles, including Galma and Terebinthia that were also lost, but all three remained parts of the empire. Ettinsmoor declared independence, as did the Seven Isles. The Merpeople's sea nation remained part of the empire, but also fell into isolation.

Sometime during this age, the Giants of the Wild Lands of the North, had lost their society and empire, until all that remained was the castle of Harfang. The Lady of the Green Kirtle may have been born in this era, as it was the age when the Ruined City of the Giants fell.

* * *

**Telmarine Age of Narnia (year 1998-2303)**

The Telmarines invade and conquer Narnia. Caspian I becomes King of Narnia. at the end of Narnia's Dark Age,The leader of the Telmarines during this conquest was King Caspian I, or Caspian the Conqueror, who vanquished the lawless country and built his own capital city at the heart of Narnia, far from the north, south, and the ocean, leaving Cair Paravel to be abandoned. Caspian I established the long-lived Telmarine Dynasty, specifically the first half, known as the Caspian Dynasty or Early Telmarine Dynasty. Caspian I also founded the Telmarine-Narnian Army. Upon this conquest, the Telmarines amassed not only control of the mainland Narnia, but its imperial territories like the Lone Islands, making the King of Narnia also the Emperor of the Lone Islands. This era had ultimately lasted for a total of 305 Narnian years.

**Returning back from Narnia and Prince Caspian.**

**(Narnian year 2303)**

**(Earth year 1941)**

After 1 year, by **1941** The Pevensie siblings were back to London, and were currently studying. After waiting for a train, Peter now age **14** , Susan now age **13** , Edmund now age **11** , and Lucy Pevensie now age **10** are magically whisked away from a British railway station to a beach near an old and ruined castle. The time was an aftermath of the Dark age of Narnia ( ** _1300 years later in Narnia)_**

**The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**(Narnian year 2306–2307)**

**(Earth year- 1942)**

The two youngest Pevensie children, Lucy age **10** and Edmund age **12** , are staying with their odious cousin Eustace Scrubb age **9** while their older brother, Peter age **15** , is studying for an exam with Professor Kirke, and their older sister, Susan age **14** is travelling through America with their parents. Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace are drawn into the Narnian world through a picture of a ship at sea. (The painting, hanging neglected in the guest bedroom in which Lucy was staying, had been an unwanted present to Eustace's parents.) The three children land in the ocean near the pictured vessel, the titular Dawn Treader, and are taken aboard.

The Dawn Treader is the ship of Caspian X now age **16** , King of Narnia, whom Edmund and Lucy (along with Peter and Susan) helped gain the throne of Narnia. Also present on board are the Lord Drinian (the captain of the Dawn Treader) and the first mate Rhince.

**Silver Chair**

**(Narnian year 2356)**

**(Earth year 1942)**

At the **same year** Eustace Scrubb age **9** , now a reformed character following the events of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, encounters his classmate and new friend Jill Pole age **9** at their school, Experiment House, where they are miserable. Jill has been tormented by bullies and is hiding from them. Eustace tells Jill about his Narnian adventures, and how his experiences there led to the changes in his behaviour – which Jill warns is likely to see him targeted by the bullies as well. Eustace suggests asking for Aslan's help, and as the bullies converge on them, the two blunder through a gate that leads them to Aslan's Country.

They encounter a cliff, where Jill shows off by approaching the edge, and Eustace, trying to pull her back, falls over the edge. Aslan appears and saves Eustace by blowing him to Narnia. He charges Jill with helping Eustace find King Caspian X's (age **66** ) son, Prince Rilian of Narnia age **31** , who disappeared some years earlier.

**The Last Battle and Narnia's destruction**

**(Narnian year 2555)**

**(Earth year 1949)**

200 years after the Silver Chair, Narnia has had peace and prosperity since the reign of King Caspian X, but Roonwit the Centaur warns Tirian, the latest king of Narnia, that strange and evil things are happening to Narnia and that the stars portend ominous developments. A false Aslan is set up in the north-western borderlands and conflict between true and false Narnians merges with that between Narnia and Calormen, whose people worship Tash. It concludes with termination of the world by Aslan, after a "last battle" that is practically lost.

Tirian calls on Aslan for help and receives a vision of the "Friends of Narnia" gathered in our world – Professor Kirke now **61** , Polly Plummer now **60** , Peter Pevensie now **22** , Edmund Pevensie now **19** , Lucy Pevensie now **17** , Eustace Scrubb now **16** , and Jill Pole now **16** , though he does not know who they are.

Tash appears, seizing Rishda, and advances on Tirian just as the Friends of Narnia appear, all dressed as kings and queens. (Susan does not appear, they explain, because she has stopped believing in Narnia, thinking it only a silly childhood game.) Peter in the name of Aslan orders Tash to return to his realm, and Tash vanishes with Rishda in his clutches. The faithless Dwarfs are present but cannot see they are in Aslan's country; they perceive themselves to be locked in an actual stable. Aslan demonstrates that, without faith, even he cannot help them.

The kings and queens bear witness to the end of the Narnian world. All the inhabitants, living and dead, gather outside the barn to be judged by Aslan; the faithful enter Aslan's Country while those who have opposed or deserted him become ordinary animals and vanish. The vegetation is eaten by dragons and giant lizards, and Father Time calls the stars down from the skies into the sea as it rises to cover Narnia. The land freezes when Father Time puts out the sun and the moon. Peter closes the door, and Aslan leads them to his country, telling them to go further up and further in. Soon they encounter Emeth; Aslan has accepted his faithful service to Tash because it was good and therefore truly done to Aslan, whereas Tash is only served by evil.

They find they are in a new, "real" version of Narnia. (Digory mentions Plato, whose Allegory of the Cave describes multiple levels of reality.) They move up a waterfall to gates where they are greeted by Reepicheep and meet/reunite with other characters from the earlier novels. They find they can see a real England, including the Pevensies' parents, parallelling the real Narnia. Aslan tells them that the English friends of Narnia and the Pevensies' parents have all died in a train crash. (Susan, who was not on the train, is the only surviving member of the family.) The series ends with the revelation that this was only the beginning of the true story, "which goes on for ever, and in which every chapter is better than the one before"

* * *

**Requiem for Beauty: The Chronicles of Susan**

**Susan’s life after the her family’s death**

**(Earth year 1949)**

A requiem is a mass for the dead—a musical composition in honor of the dead. It tells about the chronicles of Susan by the use of Requiem. (Requiem for Beauty means a song for the death of Susan's beautiful childhood innocence) After being the only survivor, Susan is faced with reality, when the child is fully grown now and must face the cruel world. She has no choice but to endure every hardship.

So, the timeline of the story flows in 1949, the same exact year the last battle occurred and half of everyone died. Post-last battle, by **April 1949** Susan now age **21** , at least one month had passed after the train wreck accident when she was adopted by her Solenn Carter, her long lost aunt from her mother’s side of the family.

Solenn Carter, the half sister of Helen Pevensie tries to take advantage of Susan, using her own niece for her own material gain by making her marry one of the most richest people in England—Hancel Von Mignionette.

Susan and Hancel got engaged after only two months of dating and it was between **May & June**, by June the two are living together.

* * *

**Golden Age of Narnia**

**The Four Pevensies**

**(Year 1000)**

****

**(year 1015)**

**Color of Eyes of each Pevensie**

****

* * *

**Peter and Susan -** Peter and Susan is the oldest among the four Pevensie's, they stand as the elder, father and mother figure to the monarchy including towards Edmund and Lucy (being Magnificent as a father who leads and protects his nation and family, being Gentle as a mother who loves and cares for her nation and family), thus mostly they are close not just in age, but with their relationship as well. They are so close together to the point that back in the Golden Age, people would think of them--- misunderstood is the right word, thinking that the King and Queen is married with one another (Like in any other monarch where a Queen is married to the King) Because of their behavior and closeness, some Narnians pointed out that the King is in love with his own sister but it was never confirmed or never proven. **_Lucy might be Peter's favorite and joy, Narnians say that Susan was Peter's pride and he views her as the most valuable asset of the Narnian Empire because of her high status and beauty._** Peter is highly 'over-protective' and controlling of Susan, over protective to the extreme and to the extent which he was willing to hurt her feelings just to keep her safe. Like any other sibling, they mostly got into arguments regarding the well-being of their younger brother and sister which always lead back to reconciliation. Like Susan, Peter had many admirers too, some of the women he got involved with resembles his sister Susan but in the very end, he doesn't take and make them as his wife. Narnian's speculated that the reason Peter never married during their reign is because he can't find someone comparable to Susan, thus there was no produced heir to the throne of Narnia.

After coming back to earth however, Peter and Susan's closeness and relationship started to deteriorate, as Susan was the only one of his siblings who was not as close to him like Edmund and Lucy. His feelings of regret and guiltiness reflected when he informs that his sister is no longer a friend of Narnia.

* * *

**Peter and Edmund** \- being the both males in the family, they usually got into fights with each other during their childhood but it seems after the white witch and Edmund's near death experience, their relationship had improved a lot better. Edmund would usually lead Peter's army if the High King is not present and if Peter is present, Edmund usually comes and accompanies his big brother in battle. This were the times the brothers 'bond' with each other. Although Edmund became much more reserved and graver man, Peter trust and loves him, putting Edmund as the head strategist of his army. 

After coming back to earth, their relationship remained the same, it was strong and proven when Edmund and Peter willingly retrieved the rings to Narnia (which led them to their death)

* * *

**Peter and Lucy -** As the oldest and the youngest, Peter and Lucy has a very close relationship. It was noted that Lucy was Peter's favorite sister. Narnians pointed out that if _Susan was Peter's **pride** then Lucy was his **joy**._ Peter is very caring, fatherly and protective of Lucy (not to extent like his protectiveness of Susan) They have a healthy relationship one another, it might be Peter who taught Lucy how to fight or how to use a sword as Lucy grew to be a very skilled swords woman, it might also be Susan who taught Lucy to do archery well. Because of this, Lucy is well known through out the realm as a warrior princess who fights with her brothers. Lucy respects and loves her big brother, always defending him or siding with him if Susan and Peter got in to arguements. 

After coming back to earth, their relationship remained strong and healthy until their death.

* * *

**Lucy and Edmund** \- In their Childhood, Edmund would always pick on his younger sister, leading for Lucy to always go back running and crying, seeking comforts to Susan's arms and thus, Edmund keeps on earning Peter's wrath. But after coming to Narnia and the white witch experience, Edmund and Lucy relationship improved a lot better, growing warm and seeking comforts with one another. Lucy and Edmund were so close that If Edmund goes off to war, Lucy would sometimes willingly accompany him. As the youngest, Lucy and Edmund would always keep secrets between with each other, it is highly implacable that Lucy is Edmund favorite sister too.

After coming back to earth, their relationship remained the same and strong until their death.

* * *

**Susan and Lucy** \- As both girls in the family, Susan and Lucy get along very well, as Lucy would always cling to her big sister especially when their mother decided to move all of them to the countryside. When growing up in Narnia and not having their mother present, Lucy viewed her older sister Susan as her own substitute mother, so it is safe to say Lucy grew up under Susan's care, who as the older girl she was in charge of taking care and protecting Lucy, who was the youngest among the four them. Even if their relationship are close, Susan and Lucy grew up to become very different individuals as the gentle queen was more womanly than the valiant queen who rides off willingly to war and adventures.

After coming back to earth, unbeknownst to Susan, Lucy grew envy of her because of her great beauty but Lucy overcomes it after being rep-reminded by Aslan. As they grew older, Susan and Lucy's relationship remained strong but not as the same for Susan started not believing in Narnia. It was highly possible Lucy felt regret and sadness after her own death, discovering that she will never be able to see Susan again (in the meantime)

* * *

**Edmund and Susan** \- as both viewed as the middle children among the four siblings, they grew close. Susan's favorite brother perhaps can be Edmund, and the Just king always end up defending and siding on his big sister. Growing up in Narnia without both parents, like his younger sister Lucy, Edmund viewed Susan as their substitute mother, both growing up under her care. Susan would always seek Edmund's council and judgement before doing anything, it is one of the qualities of their good relationship. Like Peter, Edmund grew protective of Susan, proven when the Prince Rabadash of Calormen wanted Susan as his 'slave wife'. The Tisroc even concluded and warned his son Rabadash that the King won't give up his sister without a deadly fight, stating "That at the taking of the woman either King Edmund or you will lose his life?"

After coming back to Earth, Edmund and Susan's relationship remained the same. Unlike his other siblings, Edmund was quite reserved after dying and learning that Susan won't be with them, it seems his real feelings of leaving Susan alone and alive in the mortal world is unclear.

* * *

**High King Peter the Magnificent**

**High King Peter**

**Narnian year 1000-2555**

**Earth year 1927-1949**

**Age:**

**13** (Entering Narnia through the wardrobe)

 **18** (Led the Narnian Army to Destroy the WW’s castle)

 **25** (When he rescued Susan from her kidnapper)

 **27** (Archenland Conflict)

 **28** (Leaving Narnia)

 **14** (Returning back to Narnia)

 **15** (Studying with Professor Kirke)

 **22** (Died at the train wreck)

**Full Name** : Peter Anthony S. Pevensie

 **Status** : Deceased

 **Height** : 6’3

 **Eye Color** : Emerald Blue

 **Hair Color** : Sun gold Blonde

 **Skin Color** : Peach Tan (Sun-kissed)

 **Occupation** : High King of Narnia

**Titles:**

_High King Peter the Magnificent_

_Emperor of the Lone Islands_

_Lord of Cair Paravel_

_Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion_

_Great Father of the Great Sky_

_Warrior of the lion of the Great Four_

**Appearance:**

Peter grew up to be a very handsome tall man, more taller, muscular and chiseled than his brother Edmund. He was Statuesque in form He had golden blonde hair, which he leaves to grow past his waist until he was 28, an age which he finally cuts it into a shoulder length hair before disappearing in the year 1015. He has bright emerald-blue colored eyes with a thin straight nose and a full lips. Like his younger sister Lucy, Peter has sun-kissed skin—like a peach colored marble stone.

**Profile:**

The High King Peter is Susan, Edmund, and Lucy’s older brother. As the first-born, Peter is in many ways their natural leader. During the journey to Narnia, he proves himself to be brave and heroic, and his physical involvement in many fights and battles marks him as his siblings’ foremost protector. During his reign as High King of Narnia, Peter is well known as a great warrior and leader.

As the oldest, he is responsible and caring; he is also one of the bravest and feels that he is responsible for his younger siblings, he's protective of them and very caring. His Narnian title is His Majesty King Peter, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, as well as Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, and Peter the Magnificent, High King over all the kings of Narnia.

* * *

**Queen Susan The Gentle**

**Queen Susan**

**Narnian year: 1000-2307**

**Earth year: 1928-unknown**

**Age:**

**12** (Entering Narnia through the wardrobe)

 **17** (Led the Narnian Army to Destroy the WW’s castle)

 **24** (year of the Kidnapping)

 **26** (Archenland Conflict)

 **27** (Leaving Narnia)

 **13** (Returning back to Narnia)

 **14** (Travelling to America)

 **21** (The Last Battle; Requiem for Beauty)

**Full Name:** Susan Patricia S. Pevensie

 **Status:** Alive

 **Height:** 5’10

**Eye color:**

Pale Silver Blue (When Young)

 _Pale Silver Turquoise Blue with central Green ( **Left eyes** )_ _Lavender purple violet with central Hazel Gold ( **Right Eye)**_

(When Susan became 22, her eye color started to change. She is clearly suffering from both cases of **Heterochromia Iridum** and **Central Heterochromia** )

 **Hair Color** : Raven Ivory black

 **Skin color** : Snow-white porcelain

 **Occupation** : High Queen of Narnia

**Titles:**

_Queen Susan the Gentle_

_Queen Susan of the Horn_

_Lady of Cair Paravel_

_Queen of Love and Beauty_

_Empress of the Lone Islands_

_Great Mother of the Great Sun_

_Lady of War of the Holy Four_

_The Most Beautiful Woman ever born_

_Princess of Calormen (Former)_

**Appearance:**

The Queen Susan is described to be the most beautiful woman ever born, the most beautiful woman in the world and the beauty among the Pevensie family. Unlike the beauty of the witches (Jadis and the green witch) and the stars (liliandil) Susan’s beauty is described to be the Supreme Beauty that dominates other great beauties—the one that surpasses everything, dominates anything and is unparalleled by nothing. When she grew to adulthood as a Queen of Narnia, she was described to be tall and gracious, She was so beautiful that the Kings of the countries beyond the sea sent ambassadors asking for her hand in marriage. Susan has raven ivory-black long hair that falls down to her feet, she has snow white porcelain skin, like a white pearl marble, she has a thin nose and natural red-as-blood natural tainted lips. The Gentle Queen was tall, taller than her sister and more curvaceous and voluptuous in body. She was bustier and rounder—womanly. The part of her that always stands out was her mismatched eyes, which were unique and unlike any other, one pale turquoise silver blue with central green and the other, one lavender purple violet with central hazel gold—it was said that the "defect" only enhanced her beauty. Susan is clearly suffering from both Heterochromia Iridum (one iris is a different color from the other) and Central Heterochromia (there is a ring around the pupil or possibly spikes of different colors radiating from the pupil)

Susan didn’t knew the reason her eye colors started to change but it is said by the age of 22, the changes in her eyes started to occur.

**Biography:**

Queen Susan is the elder sister, the second eldest Pevensie child and is the beauty among the Pevensies . During her reign at the Narnian capital of Cair Paravel, she is known as Queen Susan the Gentle or Queen Susan of the Horn. Although she is crowned Queen like her sister. Officially, she is titled to High Queen of Narnia to establish the difference and confusion between her younger sister who is also a Queen.

Susan is the most sensible and serious child out of the Pevensies but can have a fun side. She's brave and is a great swimmer. She was known to be logical (to the point of being stubborn sometimes), motherly, and more serious than her younger sister, Lucy. And her wisdom helps reaffirm Peter's decision to remain in Narnia and search for Mr. Tumnus.

Susan was well known for her great beauty as she was recognized and crowned as the most beautiful woman ever born or ever existed and the most beautiful woman in the world, in addition to her beauty she has incredible archery skills. She was headstrong, talented and very intelligent. During the Golden Age, she was courted by many princes of neighboring countries, including Prince Rabadash of Calormen.

However, once she was back on Earth, she began to convince herself that Narnia was just a game because of the fun they had there, and she thought her siblings were silly to continue entertaining such childhood fantasies. In 1949, when Susan was twenty-one, her entire family (along with her cousin Eustace Scrubb and several family friends) were killed in a train wreck. Susan herself was not present during the accident and thus survived, but by this time she had begun wondering if she would see Narnia again and considered it only a childhood game because only children could return there.

After her devastating loss, she is adopted by her aunt in her Mother’s side of the family and became engaged with a Rich heir nobleman who loves to beat her, through this time she starts to struggle and suffer from her life choices.

* * *

**King Edmund the Just**

****

****

****

****

**King Edmund**

**Narnian year: 1000-2555**

**Earth year: 1930-1949**

**Age** :

 **10** (Entering Narnia through the wardrobe)

 **15** (Led the Narnian Army to Destroy the WW’s castle)

 **22** (year of Susan’s Kidnapping)

 **24** (Archenland Conflict)

 **25** (Leaving Narnia)

 **11** (Returning back to Narnia)

 **12** (Return back to Narnia, Voyage of the Dawn Treader)

 **19** (Died at the Train wreck)

**Full Name:** Edmund John S. Pevensie

 **Status:** Deceased

 **Height:** 6’1

 **Eye color** : Storm Gray

 **Hair Color:** Charcoal Black

 **Occupation:** King of Narnia

**Titles:**

_King Edmund the Just_

_Duke of Lantern Waste_

_Count of the Western March_

_Knight of the Noble Order of the Table._

_Great Son of the Great Woods_

_Soldier of man of the Great Four_

**Appearance:**

King Edmund was described to be pretty and handsome—even prettier than most females around the country. He looks identical with his younger sister, as he shares the same features. Unlike his older brother, Edmund was pale and porcelain skinned and dark haired like his other sister, Susan. He is lean, slender yet well-built with grace and elegance. He had storm gray eyes that are bright and "full of fierce energy." Like Peter, He let his dark hair grew until it reached past down his waist, cutting it shorter before disappearing in the year 1015.

**Profile:**

King Edmund is the third born Pevensie, He was mischievous, dry witted and rather sarcastic, but changed largely after his experience with the White Witch who tricked him into betraying his siblings for her. Throughout their rule, Edmund became known as King Edmund the Just, because of his great council and judgment. He also became an accomplished diplomat and warrior, and the reign he shared with his siblings became known as the Golden Age of Narnia.There was a railway accident, due to the train taking a turn too fast. This was the cause of Edmund's death, including the deaths of the Pevensie family (except for Susan), Professor Kirke and Ms. Polly.Edmund was later seen in [Aslan's Country](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Aslan%27s_Country), and was witness to the [end](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/The_Last_Battle) of Narnia's World.

* * *

**Queen Lucy The Valiant**

****

****

****

**Queen Lucy**

**Narnian year: 1000-2555**

**Earth year: 1932-1949**

**Age** :

 **18** (Entering Narnia through the wardrobe)

 **13** (Led the Narnian Army to Destroy the WW’s castle)

 **20** (year of Susan’s Kidnapping)

 **22** (Archenland Conflict)

 **23** (Leaving Narnia)

 **9** (Returning back to Narnia)

 **10** (Return back to Narnia, Voyage of the Dawn Treader)

 **17** (Died at the Train wreck)

**Full Name** : Lucy Marie S. Pevensie

 **Status:** Deceased

 **Height** : 5’6

 **Eye Color** : Ocean Blue

 **Hair Color** : Bright Gold

 **Skin Color:** Peach Tan

 **Occupation:** Queen of Narnia

**Titles:**

_Queen Lucy the Valiant_

_Princess of Cair Paravel_

_Warrior Princess of the Holy Four_

_Great daughter of Great Sea_

_Lady of the Healing_

**Appearance:**

Queen Lucy was distinctable, she resesmbles her brother Edmund but with a golden mane like Peter. Her beauty was so great that like Susan, it was exceptional. She was smaller than her older sister but slender in body, her hair was long yet shorter compared to her sister, reaching just up to her waist. Although beautiful, her beauty was the opposite of her sister Susan. She had gold, blonde curly hair, her skin was sun-kissed and lips as pink as a petal. Her eyes, was like the ocean, was deep blue and mysterious.

**Profile:**

Queen Lucy Pevensie, known as Queen Lucy the Valiant in Narnia. She was crowned "Queen Lucy the Valiant" at Cair Paravel and reigned with her siblings for over a decade, after which she and her brothers and sister were sent back to England. She had two more adventures in Narnia, and when she eventually died in a train accident at the age of seventeen, she was transported to Aslan's Country. Lucy grew up to become a sweet and beloved queen, dubbed Queen Lucy the Valiant by her people. She remained close friends with Mr. Tumnus. Not only a lovely lady and an accomplished queen, but she was also a fierce warrior and a skilled archer. In 1014, Narnia's ally, Archenland, was under attack from Rabadash, a Calormene prince. She and her brother, King Edmund, rode with the Narnian army to wage battle for their defense.

She was present during the trial of Prince Rabadash, and it was she who initially suggested the sentence that King Lune eventually settled on. Though not as beautiful as Susan, Lucy was still quite a beauty in her own right, with golden-blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. When she grew to adulthood as a Queen of Narnia, she was described to be always great-looking and golden-haired. She was so beautiful that many princes from across vast lands desired her to be their Queen.

* * *

**The Pevensie Family**

**Mr. Frank Pevensie**

He's the father of the four Pevensie children, the wife of Helen and the brother of Alberta Scrubb. Frank was a professor though in 1940, he was called away to war, during which his children were all evacuated to the country. He was described to be a tall yet gentle blonde hair man. Mr. Pevensie died along with his wife, children (except Susan) and his nephew on the train wreck accident.

**Mrs. Helen Pevensie[Née ](https://r.search.yahoo.com/_ylt=Awr9Ilv5y_leqUUA_X1XNyoA;_ylu=X3oDMTByb2lvbXVuBGNvbG8DZ3ExBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNzcg--/RV=2/RE=1593457785/RO=10/RU=https%3a%2f%2fwww.merriam-webster.com%2fdictionary%2fn%25C3%25A9e/RK=2/RS=LMBoPqUDnnt7i5aTiAuOHc_aDkE-)Scott - **is the mother of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, the wife of Frank Pevensie and the half-sister of Solenn Carter. She was described to be tall, gracious and caring black haired woman. Helen alongside with her husband, children (except Susan) and nephew died at the train wreck accident.

**Peter Pevensie** \- The oldest of the four siblings. He died along with Edmund, Lucy, his parents, his cousin, polly plummer and Digory kirke.

A portrait of 22 years old Peter Pevensie (Earth year)

**Susan Pevensie** \- The Second born of the four Pevensie siblings, she's the only one remaining family member alive and now she's engaged to Hancel Von Mignionette.

A portrait of 21 years old Susan Pevensie (Earth year)

**Edmund Pevensie** \- The third born among the four siblings, he died along his other siblings, his parents and cousin in the train wreck accident

A portrait of 19 years old Edmund Pevensie (Earth year)

Lucy Pevensie - The youngest of the four siblings, she died with her siblings (except Susan) parents, and cousin.

A portrait of a 17 years old Lucy Pevensie (Earth year)

* * *

**The Scrubb Family**

**Mr. Harold Scrubb -** He's Eustace father, Alberta's husband, the Pevensie's uncle and Mr. Pevensie's brother-in-law. Like him, Harold was called away to war. After the war, in 1949 upon learning Eustace death, He and his wife went to a total meltdown for the loss of their only son. As a result, they both committed suicide by overdosing. Susan found their bodies at their house after 5 days of not calling or receiving a message from them.

**Mrs. Alberta Scrubb[Née Pevensie](https://r.search.yahoo.com/_ylt=Awr9Ilv5y_leqUUA_X1XNyoA;_ylu=X3oDMTByb2lvbXVuBGNvbG8DZ3ExBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNzcg--/RV=2/RE=1593457785/RO=10/RU=https%3a%2f%2fwww.merriam-webster.com%2fdictionary%2fn%25C3%25A9e/RK=2/RS=LMBoPqUDnnt7i5aTiAuOHc_aDkE-) \- **She's Eustace mother, Harold's wife, Aunt of the four Pevensie's and the younger sister of Mr. Frank Pevensie. She along with her husband committed suicide after having a meltdown over the death of their only son, they committed suicide by overdose.

**Eustace Scrubb -** The only son of Harold and Alberta Scrubb, the bestfriend of jill pole and the cousin of the Pevensie's. He died alongside his cousin's, his bestfriend and some couple of family friends.

A portrait of a 16 years old Eustace Scrubb (Earth year)

**Jill Pole -** Eustace Scrubb's bestfriend and possible love interest. She died alongside Eustace, his cousins' and couple of friends.

A portrait of a 16 years old Jill pole (Earth year)

* * *

**The Carter Family**

**Mrs. Solenn Carter N **ée Scott -**** She's Austin's mother, Nathan's wife, Pevensie's aunt and Helen Pevensie's half-sister. She is ambitious and selfish as she uses Susan for material gain.

**Austin and Nathan Carter** \- Austin is the son of Solenn and Nathan is her husband. They become Susan's adopted family. Both men developed an incestual and unhealthy obsession towards Susan.

* * *

**The Mignionette Family**

**George Mignionette -** The Father of Hancel, the husband of Thalia and the head of the Mignionette Household. He chased, beat up and raped his pregnant wife in a fit of range, provoking her to commit suicide in front of him in one sunny afternoon, in front of his servants and in the view of his young son. To avoid controversy, George reasons out that the cause of her suicide was her cancer. At that point on wards however, he started to change, becoming a kind yet shrewd old man.

**Thalia Mignionette -** The wife of George and the mother of Hancel. Her husband was an abusive short tempered man in the past, he beat her up and raped her in the gardens in front of their servants, provoking her to commit suicide. Her death was ruled out to be a reason of suicide from depression of cancer to avoid controversy of her husband's company.

**Hancel Von Mignionette** \- George and Thalia's son and the heir of the powerful and rich Mignionette household, he was engaged to Susan Pevensie until she breaks up with him, making him go berserk and forces her to marry him no matter what happens. He was a close friend of Peter Pevensie, Susan's brother. Some people remark the resemblance of him and Peter.

* * *

**Aslan -** also known as the great lion, is the creator and one true king of the world of narnia, and generally a representation of all that is good.

**Mr. Tumnus -** was a male faun, a former servant of the white witch and later a high official in narnia.

**The Beavers -** they are the ones who helped the Pevensie's.

**Andrew Ketterley** \- was a magician, or at least a practitioner of magic. He was the uncle the of digory kirke, and one of the first humans to set foot in narnia.

**Digory Kirke** \- was a man from london who had traveled to narnia in his earlier life. He died alongside the Pevensie's, eustace, jill pole and with polly plummer.

**Polly Plummer** \- was a human and good friend of digory kirke. She died alongside him and with the Pevensie's and their cousin.

**The White Witch 'Jadis' -** was the sole surviving resident and the self-declared final Queen of Charn. She was an extremely powerful sorceress, and was once the most infamous ruler of [Narnia](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Narnia_\(nation\)).

**Prince Caspian x -** Lord of [Cair Paravel](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Cair_Paravel), and Emperor of the [Lone Islands](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Lone_Islands), also called **Caspian the Seafarer** and **Caspian the Navigator** (2290 – 2356, [Narnian Time](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Narnian_Time)) was one of the greatest leaders of the [Narnian Empire](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Narnian_Empire). He took part in the successful [Narnian Revolution](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Narnian_Revolution), and began the [Age of Exploration](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Age_of_Exploration). Caspian was descended from the [Telmarine Dynasty](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Telmarine_Dynasty), and was succeeded by his son, Prince [Rilian](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Rilian).

**Liliandil -** was the wife of [King Caspian X](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Caspian_X), as well as the mother of [King Rilian](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Rilian). Like her former predecessor, Queen Susan Liliandil was well known for her great beauty. She had silver platinum hair, blue warm eyes and peach skin color.

Liliandil after Rilian was born.

**Rilian -** was the son of legendary King [Caspian X](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Caspian_X) of [Narnia](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Narnia) and [Queen Lilliandil](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Lilliandil), fated to become king himself, and born in Narnian-year 2325.

**The Green Witch -** The **Lady of the Green Kirtle** , also called the **Queen of Underland** , the **Green-Witch** , the **Witch-Queen** , or (to differentiate her from the [White Witch](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Jadis)) the **Emerald Witch** , was a beautiful but villainous sorceress who ruled the [Shallow Lands](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Shallow_Lands), a country she had magically created underneath [Narnia](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Narnia_\(nation\)), [Ettinsmoor](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Ettinsmoor) and the [Wild Lands of the North](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Wild_Lands_of_the_North). Her origins are extremely mysterious, though it is known she had the extraordinary ability to transform into a great green serpent.

****

**Lord/King Peridan -** Lord Peridan was a [Narnian](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Narnian) courtier. He accompanied the Narnian embassy to [Tashbaan](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Tashbaan) in 1014. He was also a Narnian commander at the [Battle of Anvard](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Anvard). According to the history of [Narnia's Dark Age](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Age_of_Narnia), Peridan may have taken the Narnian throne after the disappearance of the Pevensies. Before dying from illness, King Peridan was heirless and appointed Prince Corin (the twin brother of king Cor) to be his heir.

****

****

**King Corin of Narnia -** also known as Thunder-Fist, was the Prince of [Archenland](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Archenland), and the son of King [Lune](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Lune). He was also the Crown Prince for thirteen years, before the return of his twin brother, the first born Prince, [Cor](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Cor).

Corin later became a well-known, and even legendary, boxer. After King Peridan's death, (who was infertile thus he was heirless) he appointed the Prince as his own heir. King Corin, as the only remarkable and close choice, he took the throne of Narnia. To strengthen and establish his rule and position in spite of being born in Archenland, he married a Narnian mermaid, who he fell in love with. Some say that one of the reasons why he fell in love with her was because of her resemblance to Queen Susan.

Even though King Corin did marry, and had 3 kids with his mermaid queen. all of his children died young and didn't survive their childhood. So, before dying he named his nephew, Ram the great as his successor and heir to Narnia.

****

**Queen Melodia -** is the wife of King Corin and the Daughter of the Water god. They fell in love with each other durinh Corin's reign in Cair Paravel, after marrying the king, the mermaid Melodia took her tail for an exchange of legs. They say Queen Melodia resembles her predecessor Queen Susan, and like her, she became a renowned beauty. She had 3 kids with corin, 3 kids who didn't survive their childhood. 

because of her distant resemblance to Queen Susan, Narnians say and nicknamed her as Queen Susan the second or Queen Susan's mermaid daughter. 

****

**King Cor/Shasta of Archenland -** also known as **Shasta** , was the Prince and later King of [Archenland](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Archenland).

The son of King [Lune](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Lune), Cor was kidnapped while still an infant, and stolen away to [Calormen](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Calormen). Years later, he returned and saved Archenland from the greatest danger it had ever faced.

He eventually married his one-time travelling companion, [Aravis](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Aravis), with whom he ruled with once King [Lune](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Lune) died. Cor and Aravis also had a son who would later go on to be King [Ram](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Ram) the Great.

****

**Queen Aravis** \- was a [Tarkheena](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Tarkheena), a female member of the ruling class of [Calormen](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Calormen).

After realizing she was being married off to an old man she didn't love, when she was barely out of childhood herself, she fled with her horse who happened to be a talking Narnian horse. The plan was to reach the land of [Narnia](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Narnia). She eventually came to live in [Archenland](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Archenland), married its Prince [Cor](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Cor), and thus became Archenland's queen.

****

**Ram the Great -** was the only first king who ruled both Archenland and Narnia, Ram the king of [Archenland](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Archenland) and the king of narnia was the son of King [Cor](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Cor) and Queen [Aravis](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Aravis), and was the greatest king of Archenland.

His reign began in the year 1050.

He was said to be the greatest of all the kings of Archenland, and had the sobriquet ' **The Great'**.

He had two sons, the first born became the heir and king of Archenland and the second born became the heir of Narnia. Through his first born son's line came the line of King Nain of Archenland and through his second born son's line came the line of Queen Swanwhite II of Archenland.

****

**Prince Rabadash -** was the eldest son of the [Tisroc](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Tisroc) of [Calormen](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Calormen), who lived during the [Golden Age](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Golden_Age_of_Narnia) of [Narnia](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Narnia). After the battle, Rabadash was brought to trial before the monarchs of Narnia and Archenland. During this time, [Aslan](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Aslan) appeared and confronted him about his aggression. He gave him able opportunity and chance for redemption, but Rabadash was unrepentant, and continued to bluster, threatening to never rest until he had Susan, even if he had to wage war on the entire world.

As punishment, Aslan turned Rabadash into an ordinary dumb [donkey](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Donkey), which would only be undone once he entered [Tash](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Tash)'s temple during his country's great [Autumn Feast](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Autumn_Feast) that year. Aslan then warned him that if he ever went more than ten miles away from the temple, he would resume his donkey form for the rest of his life.

****

****

****

**Queen Alexandria of Calormen -** is the wife of Prince and later king Rabadash, he married her because of her spiteful resemblance to Queen Susan and because Susan's memory to Rabadash started to fade away. To preserve her memory, Rabadash marries Alexandria out of the distinct appearance.

****

****

**Queen Swanwhite the first -** was the queen of Narnia before being usurped and dethroned by Jadis. She was a great beauty, Swanwhite was, according to [Jewel](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Jewel) the [Unicorn](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Unicorn), so beautiful that if her face were reflected in a pool the image of her face remained for a year and a day. 

****

**Queen Swanwhite the second** \- is the queen of Narnia from the line of Ram the great's second son who became King of Narnia, she was named after swanwhite the first because of the identical and similar resemblance they share. She reigned around 1502 and through her, the line of succession to Narnia decreased and withered away.

****

**King Tirian -** was the last monarch of the [Kingdom of Narnia](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Narnia_\(nation\)) and the seventh king in descent of [Rilian](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Rilian), son of [Caspian X](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Caspian_X). Tirian was preceded by his father [Erlian](https://narnia.fandom.com/wiki/Erlian).

****


End file.
